Fate's Newest Gamer
by NeroSparda420
Summary: Born into the Age of The Gods, given the identity of the greatest King, and granted the greatest of potential via The Gamer. How will the newest Gamer break through all the challenges that will be thrust onto him in his great quest to be the greatest of them all?
1. No Way

**Hey guys how's it going. I wanted to try out something a little different. But I also don't really have all that much knowledge of the Nasuverse so I need a bit more time before we ever really get to anything resembling canon. The story is gonna start in the age of the gods but after a while will time skip to various parts into the future until we get to canon. If anyone is interested in being my beta just pm me cause I need one lol. I also don't see a lot of gamer fics in the nasuverse of good quality. And this is gonna be another one of those shitty fics lol. Enjoy**

"Regular speech"

" **Skill move speech"**

'Regular thoughts'

' **Skill thoughts** '

 **Chapter 1: No Way**

I think i'm dead. I don't know how I died. I don't know who I was or what I was doing when I died. I don't even know if I really died. I feel like panicking and screaming. I feel like I'm being suffocated by something. I can't breathe, and all I can do is squirm. Something is keeping me calm though and it makes me freak out a bit at how unnatural it feels.

All of a sudden I can hear muffled screams. It sounds like someone is dying and it's only making me squirm harder to try and escape whatever is holding me. Am I in hell awaiting punishment or something? Is my amnesia part of my punishment?

Then I feel it. Something around me is pulsing and rippling. Wherever I am is dank, slimy, and wet. I feel air hit my body and the realization that there's a way out of wherever I am hits me hard. It makes me increase my struggle a hundred fold. Before I know it, it seems like hours pass, my skin rubbed raw, and my body utterly exhausted.

But I continue on. Struggling and struggling until my consciousness starts to recede. The screaming of what sounds like a woman is background noise now. But the tiny bit of struggling at the end paid off, and I was close.

A hand grabs me by the head. A part of me wants to scream at whatever monstrous being seems to be palming my head like it's no more than a baseball. I feel a sort of distant panic at whatever demon has seen me exit.

I still can't open my eyes yet. It feels like they're stuck. A part of me fears that they've been sewn shut. As I can finally feel myself exit whatever I was trapped in, it hit me. The air and wind upon my body feels like i'm being sprayed by a water hose. It rubbed my skin raw and I couldn't resist the urge to scream at the pain before it faded all of a sudden, along with everything else.

I woke up suddenly. It was like one moment I wasn't aware of anything, and the next I was. I felt weak and strange when I tried to move my body but i could open my eyes. When my eyelids finally parted after their stubborn struggle to remain shut, I closed them immediately. A blinding light, like a flashlight being flashed straight into my eyes assaulted me.

I felt a horrible pain for a second before it faded away, and I heard a little ping sound, like a video game alert. I opened my eyes more hesitantly and far slower than before. But eventually my eyes got accustomed to the light. I couldn't help but stare at the blue rectangle floating before me.

I blinked again and again and again but it wouldn't go away.

 **Y̶̝̱͊̅͆̓͆̆͘ǫ̵̞̜͎̝̠̀u̴̺͊̈́̃̄́͝ ̶͎͙̇́̊̇́h̴̢̞̺̯͔̿͘ȧ̴̘̖̘͉̼̖̉̍̕̚v̸̛̜̪̠͋́̎́̉̚e̶͎̝͍̦͍̊̀̇̆ ̵̮̙͍̺͈̝̓̊s̸̺͒͒̀̌l̵̢̧͕͕̞͇͌̈͊͠ë̷̲́̅̚ṕ̵̹̺̣t̸̮̲̩́ͅ ̶̨͕̥̣̼͇̻̏̀i̴͙̔̊͆n̸̩̹̐͗͘ ̵̡̰̺̖̱͂̌̋̓̾͠y̴̥͕͊́́̊̏̒̕o̴͇̹̫̔̓u̴͍͂̋́̂r̴̢̢̢̭͔̥͛̃ ̷̠̮͕͙̪̿ḃ̶̮͇̼͈̜̊͐́̇͘e̴͉̩̮͉͘d̵͙̦̤̻̔́̀̍̈́̉͝.̸̖͖͉̆̐̄̇̄̚̚ ̶̢̯̙̳̓̾̍̀͠Ḧ̴̬̭̰̖̼́̽̉̍̅̚͜ͅp̶̱͔̃̏̅ ̴̡̣͇̃͜ḁ̸̢͔̝̬͆̐̅͊̿͌͠ͅn̴͇̟͒̈̏̀d̷̙̤̿̎͂̆͝ ̵̡̬͎̰̣̗̟̏̓͒̑͗͆̎M̶̖͛͋̋͌̈́̕͝p̴͇̫̔͐ ̵̛̭̯͍̘̇͛͒̌f̵͍͍̲͊̾̉̓͜ū̵͈̫̹̺͉̠̎̒͗l̸̜̳̮͙̩͕̓͛̏̉̈́l̴̛͖̲̳͚̓̈́̽ỳ̴̧̲͇̹̣͘ ̶̱̩̬̦͎͇̃̆̓r̷̡̆̔͘͜͝͝ȅ̸̳̹͉̪̱̜͜s̷͍͈͚̲̔͋͜t̸̢̩̤̣͈͖̓̀̀̂̒̏ŏ̴̳͇̈ṛ̷̗͛̈́͜e̸̫̭̗̰͂͑̿͛̀̂͂d̵̨͎̹̂͌̂̊̌.̴̨̥͔̎͛̒ ̷̜̖̥̓À̸̠̜̣̲̰̺͎̓l̸̘̣̪̠̋̅l̶͔̤͒ ̷̨̡̛̟̗̲͇͎͂͗͊͠d̷̒͌̆͐̑̚͜ė̷̞̦̱̙̣͐̽̓͗̕b̸̡̦̖̠͕̝̺̾̈́̀͠ȕ̷̠̙̀f̷̡̛̝́̅͂̃͠͠f̸̨̢̭̞͙̲͎̏s̸̯̭̭̫̫͐͌̽̃͐̊̑ ̷̨̤̬̩͎̇̑̉͛̂͌̋͜ȟ̴̛̝̮͔̫̬̱͓̍͗̂͋a̷̯͚̠͓͂͐̀̎͊̀̿v̴̦̰͍̂̈́͛͠ě̷̢̝̼̟̬̞͙̀͘ ̴̥̅̓̌͘b̶̬̦̹̰́̔̓̏͝͝e̶̟̘̘͓͍͌͆͂̅̚é̷͇n̸̢̯̖͔̯̹͆̐̐ ̶̘̿̎c̸̛̹̓̈̽̀̌ű̶̢̘̭̼̥͑̑̅̏̂͜ȑ̶̪͔̝ē̷͖̝͇͉̮͐͒̓͗̇̈́͜d̵̨̻͖̤͔̄͑͊.̷̗̼͓̣̥͕̐**

My head hurt for a second before it seemed to shift and clear up.

 **You have slept in your bed. Hp and Mp fully restored. All debuffs have been cured.**

I stared blankly at the screen, not really knowing what to do or think. I could vaguely recall parts of my life. I was born in America into a family of 6. I was Jewish but didn't really care about things like gods. I watched a decent amount of anime like all the kids my age did. Whatever my age was.

I also read a very small amount of manga. I never finished it but this was reminding me scarily of that one about a guy who wakes up as a video game character. Except it seems like I was transported somewhere else instead of just waking up with it. All the panic I was feeling disappeared.

I tried to speak to dismiss the window, but nothing other than a gurgle came out. I knew nothing was wrong with me seeing as the window was saying i was full hp and mp and had no debuffs so I don't know why I couldn't speak. I couldn't even move which was starting to get really annoying.

I didn't know how to get rid of the window and resigned myself to living in a bit of mystery when a thought hit me. Maybe if I think really hard the commands will go through?

' **Dismiss** ,' I thought and I was overjoyed when it cleared up. If I could do that by thinking really hard then i could check out my status and finally figure out what was going on. So I concentrated and thought,' **Status**.'

 **N̷̡̙͕̰̜͚̣̊̎̽̈́̇a̵̧͇̹̞̯͕͂̔̀̚͘͝m̸̭̭̳̾̽̔̓̀̓͠e̷̛̪̼͕̣͕̕-̶̠̬̜͌̇̄G̵̡̩͎̉̐̍͒͊͘ì̴͙ļ̸͖̘̥̮̺̽͜g̷̗͚͕̰̑a̸͇͇̠̘̘̣͈͋͘m̶̖̄̿̒̈̕͝e̸̠̲̩̮̹̮̾́̐̚ͅs̶̻̗̼̓̉h̶̡̨͈̄͋͌̒**

 **̶̡̨̢̭̊A̵̬̲̘̅́̄͋̓͘ğ̵̲̪̜̲͗̓̏͝͝ḙ̷̫͇̅̈̈́͛-̷͖͓͙͉͉̑͜͜3̵̨̟̼̘̭̹̒̂̉͑̆ ̸̖̭̳̂̃͗̅̕͜d̸͓̘̀̋ả̷̻͓͔̗̣̬͗̍̄̿̄͆ẙ̶͙̯̥̥͓͓̐̒́̃̀͒ͅs̵̡̛̩̭̝̽͆**

 **̷̨̛̩̖̙̮̹́̈͂̌̊T̵̪͕̺͉̫̹͙͝i̷̝̩̬̮̞̋͆͒͝ţ̵̩̖̻̹̭͇̓̍̈́͊͘͝l̶̡͓̤͖̍e̷͔͚͖͎̎̈͋͆́s̵̙̯͂̀̇̂̕-̵͉̯͙͉̄̽̀́́͌͆͜Ţ̴͉͋͋̇̍͜ͅḫ̸͕͚̓͜è̶͍̼̼̻̀̆ ̸̢̥̭̣̰̜̜̄͠G̶̛̠̯̜̤̯̯͚̽̈́̅a̵̡̨̧̺͎̫̺͆̂m̷̨̙̿̀̓͑̾ͅȩ̷͙̯̱̞̾r̸̻̀̏̍̅͜,̴͈̼͝͝ ̵̩̭̣̞͚́̈́̊̃͜Ť̷̺̺̼͈̯̤̈̉͠h̶͉͔̠̲̽͛̊̔̈́̈̊e̴̫̗̔̓̾̈́͝͝ͅ ̴͉͍̹̳̱̟͈͗̎k̸̹̹͍̗̊̈͂̀̏͐͝i̷̫͍͕̙͙̍͆͆̃͊̕ͅn̶̟̲͌̾ġ̶̨̞͙͔͓̦̣̆̏ ̶̛͚̍̊o̶̢̢̺̲͐̾̇͆̉͠f̴͍͓̯͓̈́ ̷̺̱̝̬̹̩̼͐̅̍̍̆́̆U̶̖̮̖̘̭̤̍̌̉̀͝r̸̨̟͒̾̈́͘u̸̲̩͎̕͝k̶̨͖̰̖̦͚̺̈́̆͂ ̴̧̮͎̺͉͍͐͆̊͂̎͘ͅ**

 **̵̨̨̯͔͊̂L̵̞̟͚̳̃͐͋e̴̜̲̭͒͜v̶̢̛̥̙̲͇͇͋̊̈͒̒è̶̘̙̝̇̕͝͝l̷͇̱̰͍̕-̸̳͇̥̯̟̯̄̀̀̍1̸̛͚͓̈́̽͝ ̸̧̥̞̲̯̟̠͋̅͝(̴̧̹̠͉̙̜̆͂̀͆̃̓̒0̴̝̂̊̍͛͝ͅ/̷̨͔̈́̿1̴̪̲̥̫̣͙̲̌̈̃0̷̠͉̟͕̊̐͛̽̏ͅ0̷̩́̿̋)̸̣̳͓̑̒̌͑̏͝**

 **̷͓̿̇̊́̆̒̓R̵̨̢̜̈́à̵̰̰̞͜c̶̹̣͔̮͙͂͌è̸̢̖̘͔̜̬͗̀̓͆̚͜͝-̸͖̻͇̇̌̉̿̚̕D̷̢̺̠̝̗͙͛̂̃͒ė̷̖̱̩͛ͅm̶̗̂̿̾̍͛̃̕i̴̢̧̲̩̼̻̬̎̅͝g̷̞͉̿̈́̉o̸̗̯̘̔͠d̸̬̏̊̆**

 **̵͉̘͍͐̽̓̒S̴̢̪̖̥̜̦̫̓̊̃T̴̩̰̟̝̟͚̣͌R̶̨̞͈̬͍͈͙͗-̶̼̼̗͍͈̟̟̀͗͊͋̕͠0̶͍̭̗̰̰̹̪̎̊͒̈̅.̴̣̻̮̻͇̲̂͂͌̏͗͠͝ͅ1̶̪̜͍̦͚̤̌̍**

 **̵̦̯͈̗̖̓̀͐̐͂̇͝D̷̢̹̘͊E̷͕͖̪̭̹̲͉͋̀͛͠X̸̩͕̩̐͊̈́̔͆-̶͙̖͆͐0̶̬̙̖̠͓̈́̎͠͝.̸͚̖̲͚̝̼͗͘͜1̴̭͍̹̓**

 **̴͓͕̟̓̉̓̊̇͝Ǐ̶̢͓͚N̶͕͔̐̀͆̿̈͂̍T̷̙̹͈̞͈̘̾͐́͒͋͗͆-̸̢̛̣̙͍̬̤̬̄̽́̐̉̅0̵̡̳̳͔̣͇̀̋̓.̸̩͓̲͕͉́͒̌̏̐1̶̠̪̯̩̤̭̬͂͑͝**

 **̶̥̄̈̍̉͂͑W̸̢̨̟͚͖̅͒͜Í̵̜̦̖͚̟͈͇͑Ș̴̗̼̗̃́͗́̇̇̚-̵̡̣̤̟̩̎̍͛́͝0̴̡̢͚͎̭̥̎̓̐.̶͓̬̂̇̚1̸̳̱̥̜̅̽͑͜**

 **̴͍̗͉̥̔̌̈̅͠C̴̘͈͓͐̕H̸̼̆̇̔A̸̺͆-̴̢̛͇̰͖̯̜̘̈̔̌͝͝0̶̛̯͖̜̤̠̽͝ͅ.̶̠̓1̵̣̰͚̫́̿͂̌̈́(̸̜͔̙̤̒+̵̗̮̈́̽5̸̡̼͓͈̪̫͚́̿̆̄̕̕0̸̺͔͍̙̄̈̾͜)̵̧͓̟̪͍͎̌͆́͒͋=̶̨̦̻̼́̂̇̒̐̕̕5̷̢̲̫̫͕̩̂͜0̵͖̲͙̳̩̄**

 **̴͇̜̩́͆͝Ļ̶͖͜͠Ṷ̸͎̮̲̱͗̑͆̒͋͘͝K̸̛̽̑̀̿̈́ͅ-̵͖̯̊1̴͇̦͓̈́̅̈̑̕ͅ**

 **̶̛̙̜͎͕͈̬̔̔̾̇̾̎͜M̵̞̤̯̟̄͝O̶̯̗̻͕͐N̴̟̖̭̈́͊̍̔͘ͅE̷̡͚͕͙͚̞͒̓͜Y̸͙̳̐-̸̢̹͎͙̝͍̬̈́̒̈́̒̓̕͠ ̴̧̜̺̟̘̟̀̓̈́͛̓͐̚0̴̤̭͉̭͍̓̊͝G̵̖̣̟̽,̵̜͍͑̚͜͠ͅ ̸͔͙̠͉͇̮̏̚0̶̪̦̖͇̲̲͌̓͐̾̾̉̚ͅS̸̠͕͓̑́̉͜ͅ,̶̧̭͊̓ ̴͚̤̲̟̹̓͒̇ͅ0̵̡̡̥̼͓̻̓̌̅͘B̶̙͈̈̔̇̇**

 **̶̨̳̯͙̦̮̉̓̒̕D̸͙̕̕ē̵̮͉̞͖͉̙͌͋̏ś̵̨̥̻̙̫̙c̷̨̪͍̩̗͝ͅr̴̮͚̻̰͓̂i̴̡̬̭͈̦͕͑͆̔p̴̛͉̟̭̰̣͌̐͌̒͘t̴̢̏ì̸̱̬̫̭̅́̄̓͐͠ͅo̴͕̜̊n̷̲͚͓͖̍́̓́̅͝-̵̨̡̘̗͉̦̲̈́̌ ̶̡̜͙̟͈̀G̶̘̝̖͓̼̠̬͘ī̸͔̰̳̬̌̃̀̕͝l̵̟͉̗͖̲̎͗̊̏g̸̰̗͈̖͉̹̅̆å̶̭̪̹̥̜̤̦̌̉̒̐m̷̡͖̱̋̄̚ë̶͓̲̫͈̲̭͒̐ș̴̲̪͝h̴̭̦͂ ̸̡̺͎̱͇̳̻̏̓̂̊í̸̟̩̓̉̂̃̚͝s̴̠͎̳̻̞͊̏͑̂͜ ̴̧̥̘̣͈̖̀̌̌͘͜t̵͖͂ḧ̶̦́ę̷̦͍̈́̄̈́ ̴̨̛̳͖͍̜̘̣͊̈́̎̄̓ḑ̸̖̺̺͎͓̪͆͛ė̷̢̡͚̼̗͖̝m̵͈̋̋į̸̡̤̜̱̺͛͌̆̆̚̕g̶̢̳͙̠͔̩̬̏͗̈́̈́͛͒͐ö̴͉̘́̎͆͑̓̕͝d̵͕͇̮̹̞́̐̊ ̶̛̳̠̭̘̹̈́̓͛̇̔͠ͅs̶͚̮͋̀̐͒͌̑̚ͅo̴̡̥̟͒̀̎͝ṋ̷̡̧̮͒͒̉̐̾̂̕ ̴̝̱͉̬͔́̀͆͑̒̊͠ǒ̸̹̗͙̞͊̕͝f̷̯̈̓̃͊̕ ̵͔̂̎͘t̷̮̰͉̞̺̳͒͂̍͜͝͝h̵̢̡̝̥͉̭̋́͝ḙ̶̗̱͈̦̺̇́̾ ̸͚͓̭̬͌̓́̀͑͝ͅG̴͙̦͑̐͠o̵̮̗͔͓̟̍̈́͒̌̕͝d̵̛̩͎͈̾̈́̾͑̽̕ḑ̷͓̠̙̑̓̂ẽ̷̤̠͎̲̻̝̙̀s̵̗͇̤͔̗̞̱͌͂̀̌̀̄s̷͓͝ ̴̧̞̫͓̟̜̔͒̽͜͠o̵̝̲̗͗̈́ͅf̷̥̥̥̮͉̹͖̾́̉ ̸̡͚͇̥̮̄͐͌̿͆͝ͅͅw̴̩͗̚i̷̢̫͚͇̼̤̰̇͂̑̚̕̚l̷̛̫d̵̨̮̦͓̖̤́̿͝ ̵̨̟̱̖̀̆̄̎͛c̵̫͙̓ò̵̧͎͈̯̼̻̜̓̑̌̀w̴̫̞͋͛ş̷̢͎̼͙͙̌̉͌̀̊̊͘͜,̴̖̋ ̴̡̡̛͇͓͓̌͐͒͜͠N̷̪̞̜̉̄͒̎̐͘͠i̵̝͖̗̜͙͑͛̃̚͝͠ņ̵͇̻̰̿̄̈́͋̀̃̐ś̵̛͍̫̙͔̾͆͂̌͘ͅǘ̷̟̫̿͛n̸̺̻̻̫̫͎̄̏̀̕,̶̳͋́͆͗ ̷̲̠͜͠á̶͉̲̀̃̄̒̓̐n̸̳̹̟̒͗̅̂͝d̴̨̼̪̑̕͝ ̴̳͎̻̩̓͛̈̏̓̐̈́L̴̡̗̥̠̈́̾́̆̚͝ủ̴̺̻̺̭̱̽̌͜͠ģ̸̦͖̫̱̞̠̽a̵̡̻̼̫̅͛̀͛̚͜l̷͍͕͍̲̤̔̎̆̋b̵̝̥̭͙̳̫̔̏͒͜a̶̺̼̓̓͆͘͝ṅ̷̗̖̗͛̿d̴͓̯̂͋͛͋̌̒͝ă̷̩,̷͎̦̲͓̿ ̴̪͕̣̣̀̄̊̀͒̏͘t̷̰͕͕̐̿̑ẖ̴̱͓͍́͗͆͌̃e̶̬̥͙̰͓͆ ̵̭̟̋̍̀P̶̟̼̣̝̬͉̀ȓ̸̡̛̩͇̦͇͉̍̀i̷͖̪̞̲̐͛̑̀ȅ̶̱̙̮͝ͅs̷̳̝̰̼͈͔̔̓t̴͇̤̩̋͛͋̃͝͝ͅ-̸̦͗̇̚̚K̴̡̐̔̃̿̆̕i̶̘͘ͅn̸̨̛̛̪͓̝̻̆́̂̚͜͜g̷̥͇͇͛̎́͠ ̶̮͎̬́́̔̊̌̍̕ó̷̟̜̩̂̊͑f̵̲̱͋͆͌ ̵̟͎͖͚̲̱̗̃̈́̀̂̋̕U̶̧̼̺̝͂͒͠r̷̪͚̩̈́̍͑̓́̓͌͜u̶̪̎̒͗̔̿͝ͅķ̴͔͕̭̿ ̷̛̯͂̂̃̈́̚w̶̝̝̉̒̑̊̉͝h̶͖̓͌̿̒͝o̴̢̨̗͉̺̬̍͐̋́̿̽͠ ̵̛͍̺̳̺͍̺̌̈́͑̂͝ẁ̸̼̮̚̕á̴͙̼͉̰̣̝̰s̶͓̞̞͈͓̳̀͒͊̓͝ ̶̡̗̓̿͂̇̆̂͛f̸̡̫̜͉͎͊̈̈́͝o̴̗̯͓̗̐̅̓͠r̶̖͙̬͉͉̥̞̈́̔͌̓͘c̵̨̛̲̭͔̤̭̖͌͗e̵̡̪̻̖͕̽d̸̦̘̹͚̥́̑̌͘ ̴̢̛̫͖̟͙͈̉͗ͅt̴͉̪̾̒͒́o̶͉̜̠͓̓̑̈́͜ ̴̨͎̹͔̓̈́̽ṣ̶̤̌̋͌̓̃́̿t̵̝͎̫̭̰̞͒̔̓̕e̸̯͎͛p̸̭͐̓̅͗͋ ̶̦̯̅ḑ̵̢̭̝̞̼̬̍́̀̔̐̈ǫ̶̦͈̘̳̩̽w̸̨̝̟̦̻̯̔͋͊̎̽͋n̵̙͂̋̌̔̔͘ ̶̺̱̽w̶̛̠̞̼̖̎̐͗́͘͝h̶̖̐̈é̷̳̬̺͈̯̞͕̓̔̑̑n̸̖̤͙̾̑̽ ̸̮̗̹̿̆̏̇́t̵̫̖̱͕͚̎̎̊̔͐͘h̴̗̳͓̣͔̣̠̅e̴̡̙̦͔̔̆ ̶̩̦͈̤̬̋͌͊G̶̰̳͚͊́̈́̇ȍ̴̙̄̀̍͑́̈́͜d̴̬̮̭͑d̸̝̳̣̥̟̕͝ę̴̢̬̰̭͛̆͐͜s̷̮̺̮̮̯̹̽̌͆ś̷̡̛̖̣̬̉̌̂̀ͅ ̸̭͖̖̳̃͆͝N̷̡̹̥̜̮̫͊̊͆̾͋̒̚ͅḭ̶̧̢̜͔̤̤̇ṇ̵̙̝̣̀̈́͛͐s̵̨͙͎̠̙̏̿̉̇̋͝ú̴̫̻̩̐͛̏̓͘͜ṇ̸̨͕͒͒̍̃ ̸̢̗͓̊̅̽͝p̵̢̡̨̛̺͖̝̫̈́̆͐̚r̷̞͔̼̩̭̃̋̈́̈̕̕͠o̷͕̬̎͌̈́̕̕͝c̶̹̳͊̉̓͠l̶̡̬̪̊͑͒̚͜ą̷́̀̉̊ĭ̴̡͎̎m̶͍̲̲͉̹̏͝e̶̛̛̱̩̣̪̹̊́̍̊̎ḑ̷̖̜̪͉̑̅̒́̋̀̎ ̴̮͗̊̓̃͛͛̚G̴͕͔̓͊́̂i̴̥̝̇l̸̨̆̅̑́͑g̴̛̜͆̈͊̚͝ḁ̴̡̢͇̱̳̪͌͛̈m̸̺̬͕̟͂̂ë̴̝̤͓͍̦͔́̕͝s̵͍͍̭̰̱̥͊h̴̠̝̼͙̾͝ ̴̛̝̲̖̳̭͚̉̾̓̋̕a̵̞̝̩̳̰̋̾̅̅͑̈́s̴͎̤͖̳͎͠ ̵̫̞̙̓͝͝͝t̵͓̫́̎h̸̝̬̊́̈́̂ḛ̸͈̗̼̒̓̅͐̈́̄͝ ̸̙̑̔̇́̋̀͠n̴̨̈́̿̽̄͛͛͠ẽ̶̤̯͋̓w̸͎̳̫̫̏͒̀̓̔͐͝ ̸͚͔̩̲̣̝̍̔̉͆͜K̷̰̱͈̹̑̎̄ͅĩ̸̡̥̂̄̐̀͜͠ṋ̶͔̘͕̺̂̾̈g̷͓̰͍̗͈̮̃̍̍ ̸̡̨̘̫͇̟̂͂̓̋̊̃͆͜o̸̢̻̭̳͖̜̐̃̕ͅf̵̝̪͎̈́̓̈̑̇ ̴̪̗̝͓̗͗̈́Ụ̵̳͉͇̌̋͐̚r̷̭̿u̵̧̙̝̝͎͒̇͆̒́̓̓k̶̝̹̯̆́̿.̵̺̽͛̊͆͝ ̷̲̖̘̘̞̖̓̔̕̚**

My head started to hurt as I looked at the information my screen was showing me. It ached for a second before the words seemed to unravel and rearrange itself.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age-3 days**

 **Health-1/1**

 **Godly Mana- 1/1**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-0.1**

 **VIT-0.1**

 **DEX-0.1**

 **INT-0.1**

 **WIS-0.1**

 **CHA-0.1(+50)=50**

 **LUK-1**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 0S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk.**

Well Fuck.

 **Well this is my take on The Gamer genre. Obviously you can see that what I am attempting to do is a bit out of the ordinary and I don't think that anyone has ever tried to do something like this before. It was a bit of a bitch to learn so much different things about Gilgamesh and I'm still trying to learn about him and the area around him in his timezone but if anyone has any knowledge or advice about him or the nasuverse that you think could help me feel free to PM me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	2. I'm Gilgamesh!

**So, I've been really into this idea so I've already got about 4 chapters done so I've decided to update this in 2 chapter intervals. So i'm gonna try and update every single week but I do have classes so I may lag behind a bit. As for his skills like Golden Rule and the Gate of Babylon, well you'll see about stuff like that soon. My grammar and writing may also not be the best seeing as I don't currently have anyone to beta me. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Regular speech"

" **Skill move speech"**

'Regular thoughts'

' **Skill thoughts** '

 **Chapter 2: I'm Gilgamesh!**

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry upon seeing my status page. On one hand i'm gonna be pretty much the greatest king to have ever lived, and am pretty much the basis of all other legends. On the other hand, there is the possibility that this is the nasuverse, and I don't really wanna think about what i'm gonna have to fight if it is.

Seeing as my luck is a shitty 1 so far though, something tells me this is the nasuverse. In which case, there is no way in hell I am dying and becoming a part of the grail war. Fuck the grail war, there's no way in hell that i'm dying. This experience was as much as I could take for the rest of my hopefully infinite life.

'What does some of this stuff mean though? What do I get from having these stats?'

I focused hard at the left side of my status, hoping that some more information would show itself.

 **Health- This bar represents how much damage you can take.**

'Fuck, i'm going to die. I have 1 fucking HP.'

 **Health regen- 0.04 HP per minute.**

'Holy shit, i'm going to fucking die.'

 **Godly mana- As a demigod you have access to a mana core that has been tainted by the magic of the gods. Gaia has no effect on your magic. 100% effects via magic, -30% mp cost. This bar represents how much mana you have.**

'This'll be awesome once I have more than 1 MP….'

 **Godly mana regen- 0.04 MP per minute.**

 **The Gamer- Live life as a game, with you as the gamer.**

'Damn, I don't even get a bonus from this?'

 **The king of Uruk- You have been proclaimed as the king of Uruk by the gods themselves. Grants 50 permanent charisma, 5 charisma per level, 200% money through loot, and instant EXALTED status with all who reside in Uruk.**

'I'm gonna be rich as hell.'

 **Level- Your level is the culmination of your experience. For every level gain 50 HP and 50 MP.**

 **Demigod- You are god and human. As such you gain 10 to all stats for every year you live. You also gain a permanent 20% protection against physical and magical attacks.**

'I gotta grow the hell up.'

 **Stats- Stats are the representation of all your aspects. The stats for the average man is 1.**

'So I have a tenth of all the stats that a regular person would have, but I gain 10 times those stats every year huh. That's useful as hell.'

 **Strength- This is how much force you can exert. It is also what your weapon damages is multiplied with.**

 **Vitality- A measure of how sturdy a character is. 1 VIT = 10 HP. 2 VIT = 1% HP regen per minute.**

'So I have to focus on VIT if I wanna live longer.'

 **Dexterity- A measure of how fast, accurate, and agile you are.**

 **Intelligence- Your ability to store and recall information. Also symbolizes the connection of you to your mana. 1 INT = 10 MP.**

 **Wisdom- A measure of your common sense and problem solving skills. 2 WIS = 1% MP regen per minute.**

 **Charisma- A measure of your social skills and physical appearance.**

'So i'm gonna be hot as hell huh? Fuck yeah!'

 **Luck- Can influence the rate and rarity of drops as well as random encounters.**

'So if I level this up, i can get into a lot of trouble if it attracts something strong my way.'

 **Points- These are points you gain from leveling up or special quests to help improve your stats.**

'Best not use these until i'm in a pinch.'

 **Money- The currency in Mesopotamia is whatever you can trade. For the nobility though, it is gold, silver, and bronze rings, or other objects.**

'Right, people trade cattle and fruits and stuff. But seeing as i'm king I guess that means I gotta be a high roller.'

' **Skills,** ' I intoned, hoping that I at least had Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, being the only skill I knew of.

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all psychological statuses and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

The **Gamer's Mind** wasn't that much of a surprise as I knew something was keeping me calm through my immense panic but the applications of it are pretty amazing. An immunity to mental illusions, and other skills that attack your mental fortitude is pretty crazy.

 **Gamer's Body** on the other hand was probably one of the best skills i'll ever have. I'm pretty sure that with both of these skills I won't have to eat or sleep unless I want to which opens up a lot of time to grind like crazy.

I couldn't help but feel a lot of disappointment at not having received the Gate of Babylon though. Would I have to create it? Or would I have to earn it from some mystical or godly being. Because that would suck big time. Almost as much as having to wait a long fucking time, with nothing to do, stuck in the body of a three day old.

A noise suddenly assaulted my sensitive ears, sounding like a harpy screeching. It was followed by quick and light footsteps which made my heart beat a little faster. I didn't have anything to defend myself so I was pretty helpless.

I calmed myself, positive that it was nothing. I glanced to my right to try and see what was there, but seeing as I couldn't really move all that much thanks to what I was placed in, I had to wait.

" Ĩ̵͈s̸͍̪͂͑ ̵̧̺͋͐m̵̧͗̋y̶͖͈͝͝ ̷̤̖̆l̸̫͕̽̀i̵̜̿t̵̥̤̉̂t̷͙̔̒l̵̲̈́͝e̵͍̾͜ ̶̥͋ͅk̷̻̓i̶̯̭̇n̷̟̳̈͊ḡ̷̺ ̸̲̥̍h̵̰͑̈u̷̜͎͋n̶͚͉͋g̵̘̚r̸̺̃̈y̷̢̐̂?̶̪̃" Spoke a hauntingly beautiful feminine voice right next to me. I couldn't understand what was being said, as it was likely whatever native language was spoken in Gilgamesh's time. I could understand what was about to happen the moment whoever was there picked me up though, and I don't really wanna be breastfed at the moment.

 **Ninsun**

 **LV?**

That was what I saw the moment I was picked up, and I remember that name from my bio, which means this is a goddess. And holy shit she was a fucking goddess. She had long rich glowing brown hair, dark red eyes, and skin so clear and pale that I was nearly blinded. I was blinded the moment I saw her naked tits though.

'This is my mother! My mother who's a goddess! Chill! Thank god infants can't get an erection because i'm pretty sure I would be sporting one.' I thought frantically with a blush as she pressed me against her bosom. Suddenly I wasn't so against being breastfed anymore.

 **You have just been fed the milk of a goddess. Due to being in your infancy, the milk has gained a special effect. For the next 2 years your demigod stat will be boosted by a factor of 2. Can only be applied once.**

We're not gonna talk about what just happened to give me this notice. Not because i'm ashamed of drinking milk like a little baby. Not because i'm embarrassed that I was so eager. Just because I wanna focus more on the notice I just got. Yeah, that sounds good.

'Does this mean that i'll gain plus 20 to all my stats for the 2 years of my infancy? Because that's awesome. Do I also get 40% protections now?"

I do indeed gain all that. I knew I would. That's the only reason I was so excited to get fed by her. It's like how in some stories, Heracles was fed some of Hera's milk, and that was why he had gained such strength. The only reason.

Baby Gilgamesh would probably proclaim that such a teat is the only one worthy to feed a king.

It's been 2 weeks, and i'm about ready to kill myself. I'm so bored it's not even funny. I've taken to sleeping pretty much all the time unless my mothers near, seeing as she is the only one to visit me for some reason. I don't really know where I am other than the room I reside in. It's a pretty awesome room to be honest.

It has art that looks too good to be made by human hands, and is made of cool looking minerals. The little crib I sleep in is made of what looks to be solid fucking gold, which is awesome as hell. But I guess as the king of Uruk I should expect such a thing to be normal.

I finally gained a couple of skills too, though it's a bit hard to level them up.

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV1)(EXP:37%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-10%**

 **Spoken-0%**

 **Writing-0%**

This is what I gained after listening to my mom whisper and hum words at me. Two fucking weeks and all i'm at is level 1 since she's not here all that often.

 **Observe(Active)(LV2)(EXP:5%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, and small bio.**

This was a lot more exciting to get at first but it's not like I have anything to observe since everything seems to be too amazing for my skill besides a few things.

 **Floor Tile- A Floor tile made out of diamond.**

Yeah, fucking diamond floors. This is definitely some godly room.

 **Golden Crib- A crib made of gold.**

Pretty self explanatory honestly. And that was all that I could observe. All the art and statues gave me question marks. And all I saw when I observed my mom was her name. Which I already knew.

So my days were spent in absolute boredom. But at least I didn't have to go to the bathroom. Which meant that I didn't wet or shit myself. It threw my mom off a bit when she realized that, but she seemed to think it was because I was part god. So fuck yeah.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 38 days**

 **Health-1/1**

 **Godly Mana- 10/10**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-0.1**

 **VIT-0.1**

 **DEX-0.1**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-0.1**

 **CHA-0.1(50)=50**

 **LUK-1**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 0S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all psychological statuses and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV4)(EXP:21%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-40%**

 **Spoken-0%**

 **Writing-0%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV5)(EXP:12%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Age, and bio.**

It's been a month and 8 days and all I have to show for it is 1 point in **INT** for getting the Sumerian language up to level 4. Which took me three weeks. Like holy shit I wish my mom would stay and talk more so it would level up. But thankfully I could still level up observe by using it on things I can't get any information on.

It doesn't give me as much exp seeing as I don't learn anything from it but at least I can level it up. If it wasn't for **Gamer's Mind** , I would've gone crazy already. I can't level up anything since all I can do is squirm in my crib, and I have nothing to learn or solve so I can't level those up.

At least I get breastfed about 8-12 times a day. I try to drag that out as long as possible and i'm not even slightly embarrassed about it anymore. Those are the only moments where i'm even remotely amused anymore.

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:8)(EXP:47%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-80%**

 **Spoken-0%**

 **Writing-0%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV:7)(EXP:2%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Age, and bio.**

Another month. Thirty days is a long time of doing nothing but trying to grind your skills on things that don't really give you any exp. I didn't gain another point in **INT** , probably because I can't even speak ancient Sumerian yet. And I didn't get any new aspects for my observe skill so that sucks.

Honestly the only good thing so far had been shoving my face into some divine titties all day. Might as well get it in while I can since I doubt i'm gonna try the incest route. Tempting, but doubtful. I've thought long and hard on what my sex life as king is gonna be like.

I know that some kings used some tradition where the bride has to sleep with the king as his blessing or some shit like that. When you think about that, you'd probably be revolted since it's pretty much a form of rape. But seeing as I instantly have the EXALTED status with everyone in Uruk, wouldn't that mean they would want it?

Something to think about when i'm older. Definitely gonna try and get laid by a goddess though. No point in wasting an opportunity of a lifetime. Especially if this is nasuverse, since it means they won't be able to really interact with the world eventually. I'm pretty sure i'm forgetting something which explains why their influence declines to the point of only being able to observe and indirectly interfere.

Feels pretty important, but it just seems to slip away from me at the moment. Anyway back to the original train of thought. I'll try and enjoy my sex life as much as I can until something catches my interest enough to settle down. Don't really want to have to deal with all the troubles maintaining a harem would bring me though.

It's been a month and 9 days. I'm 3 and a half months old. And I have to admit. Being a kid sucks ass. My mom hasn't even spoken enough to level up my language skill, and my observe is just on the edge to level 8. It's almost the end of the day, and my mom has been looking pretty upset. I don't know why, but anything that can make a goddess upset, should make me feel scared for my life.

Footsteps graced my ears, and after hearing those same footsteps for 3 months I could tell it was my mom, which didn't make sense seeing as this is usually when i go to sleep. A divine face leaned over my crib into my view and I was shocked at the trail of liquid I could see pouring from her eyes. It was like liquid diamonds, and was probably worth trillions of times more.

"I'm sorry my little king, but it's time for you to leave my home, and grace your new kingdom with your presence."

She softly whispered to me, causing me to feel equal amounts of apprehension and excitement. Excitement at finally having new things to look at, and apprehension because i'm gonna miss those boobies.

"But worry not, because I won't be sending you with nothing Gil. You may not understand now but the gods are being separated from the people. You will stop that separation. You will be the keystone to connecting the gods to the humans. All the gods and goddesses agreed to that. And so I shall gift upon you a power befitting a king blessed by the gods. A king that is more god than human. I shall gift upon you with a Gate."

Her words started to echo and become louder and louder. It would've caused me a lot of discomfort if not for gamers mind i'm sure. But I couldn't stop the massive smile that graced my face upon hearing that last word.

A golden and red glow seemed to take up my entire world, and not even closing my eyes stopped it. A force seeming to pull and push and bind itself to my very soul knocked me into unconsciousness. But before I fainted I saw two blue boxes.

 **The Gate Of Babylon(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- The kings treasure. This is a gateway to a pocket dimension that only you have access to. Allows unlimited duplication of whatever object is put inside your gate, and instantly stores away the original object. Can instantly equip any object into your hands or on your body.**

 **Range of Gate- 400 feet away from body in all directions**

 **Storage in Gate- Unlimited**

 **Number of Gates Open- Unlimited**

 **Cost to Open a Gate-50 MP**

 **Passively increases chance of getting amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Passively increases chance of stumbling onto amazing loot by 1000%**

 **New Title!**

 **The Keystone of the Gods- The gods have chosen you to bridge the gap between them and humans which is causing them to slowly lose their power on Earth. Grants 100% increase in gaining reputation with all humans and Gods. Grants 5 to all stats per level.**

I'm gonna be so fucking OP.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 3 months 17 days**

 **Health-1/1**

 **Godly Mana- 10/10**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-0.1**

 **VIT-0.1**

 **DEX-0.1**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-0.1**

 **CHA-0.1(50)=50**

 **LUK-1**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 0S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all psychological statuses and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:8)(EXP:47%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-80%**

 **Spoken-0%**

 **Writing-0%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV:7)(EXP:2%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Age, and bio.**

 **The Gate Of Babylon(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- The kings treasure. This is a gateway to a pocket dimension that only you have access to. Allows unlimited duplication of whatever object is put inside your gate, and instantly stores away the original object. Can instantly equip any object into your hands or on your body.**

 **Range of Gate- 400 feet away from body in all directions**

 **Storage in Gate- Unlimited**

 **Number of Gates Open- Unlimited**

 **Cost to Open Gate-50 MP**

 **Passively increases chance of getting amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Passively increases chance of stumbling onto amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Titles**

 **The Gamer- Live life as a game, with you as the gamer.**

 **The king of Uruk- You have been proclaimed as the king of Uruk by the gods themselves. Grants 50 permanent charisma, 5 charisma per level, 200% money through loot, and instant EXALTED status with all who reside in Uruk.**

 **The Keystone of the Gods- The gods have chosen you to bridge the gap between them and humans which is causing them to slowly lose their power on Earth. Grants 100% increase in gaining reputation with all humans and Gods. Grants 5 to all stats per level**

 **Okay guys so that's it for the second chapter. Probably gonna do a couple of time skips next chapter nothing too big. I am also gonna be putting his status page, skills, and titles at the bottom from now on in case anyone wants to recheck them. If I made a mistake or anything please tell me. It would be very much appreciated. Till next time.**


	3. Learning is Hard

**Hey guys what's up. I had a lot of free time today so I decided to just pop out another chapter for you guys. All the research going into this has been pretty cool. If a bit hard since there wasn't all that much known about this time period, only what was dug up and word of mouth. But it's been killer trying to learn all of the names of the gods and stuff. Like Ishtar is actually the later form of Inanna, which is pretty interesting but overall a bit annoying to learn it all. I put a bit of time into finding stuff like the measurement of time and length and stuff since even if the protagonist uses modern stuff, all other characters won't know about it. So if anyone catches me slipping up a bit with that, I'd really appreciate if you told me. Thanks a bunch. Also about pairings, I don't really care all that much about anyone right now, so I'll probably just do the most popular one, or whatever seems to just fit the story flow I'll be going into. Well, enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Regular speech"

" **Skill move speech"**

'Regular thoughts'

' **Skill thoughts** '

 **Chapter 3: Learning is Hard**

I've got the fucking gate! I'll admit I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't just get every single treasure that man has, but I guess that would be pretty OP to give to someone who isn't even a year old. I kinda thought she was gonna give me Ea, but I guess i'll have to go find it. Can't exactly be Gilgamesh without Ea now can I. The gate also seems to have absorbed my inventory as well.

It's been 2 months since my mom dropped me off at Uruk, and I won't really bother you with all the really boring details. I was taken in by a group of women with the titles **Sacred-Prostitutes of Inanna** , so I hope I don't get anything from the breastfeeding. They are pretty hot though. Anyway I've leveled up my language skill to level 15.

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:15)(EXP:61%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-150%**

 **Spoken-50%**

 **Writing-0%**

I didn't get any **INT** from it so I guess I gotta get everything to at least 100% to get that. I don't really know what I get from understanding the language 150%, but maybe it just makes it so that whatever I learn taught by this language is even easier to learn? That doesn't matter though. I also leveled up **Observe** quite a bit too.

 **Observe(Active)(LV:11)(EXP:2%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Titles, Stats, Age, and bio.**

I can finally talk! Sure it's small words, but it's words! I had a good laugh when my first word was tits.

The prostitute just didn't know what to think, though all the others simply laughed. It got a bit weird when a group of old men wearing very nice clothes would take them into the other room. Seeing as the room I usually reside in is without doors, I can hear quite a bit of what's going on. And the motherfucker who laughed at me when he saw my scrunched up face is definitely gonna be the first to go.

 **Aradlugal**

 **Age 41 years 2 months 21 days**

 **Health- 358/358**

 **Od- N/A**

 **Titles- Adviser of The King**

 **Level-7**

 **Race- Human**

 **STR-0.9**

 **VIT-0.8**

 **DEX-0.8**

 **INT-9**

 **WIS-15**

 **CHA-8**

 **LUK-3**

 **Description- Aradlugal is a member of the Council of Elders. He is on of the older men living in Uruk, living 6 years past the average life expectancy of a person. He and a group of 11 others are the advisers to the King of Uruk. While the King is still an infant, they are practically in charge of Uruk, and will remain so until the King becomes 12, or he dismisses them all. Aradlugal is a lustful man who enjoys his seat of power immensely.**

Damn, the life expectancy is is 35 years in this place? I guess it's a bit better than the medieval times, which makes sense seeing as this is the Age of The Gods. This guys is really weak though. You would think someone who is in their 40's would be a bit stronger physically, but I guess he really is all about learning and advising.

It's good that I don't really have to worry about the dude trying anything seeing as I gain an instant Exalted rep with everyone who lives in Uruk, but he rubs me the wrong way. I guess all the other old people in this place are the elders, helping themselves to the Sacred-Prostitutes.

Also, who knew that I would have to become 12 in order to gain the throne? I didn't think they had age limits or shit like that in these times. It's good to know but it sucks at the same time. I'm guessing that 'dismissing' them isn't going to be quite as simple as just telling them that their done with their work.

I'll probably have to like fight them to the death, or challenge to a battle of wits. I doubt i'd be able to win either seeing as I don't know a fucking thing about this place besides the fact that it's one of the greatest cities of Sumer.

It just hit me that i'll have to learn everything over again. The way to count time, and length measurement. The names of months, and everything. It'll all be different, making everything I know practically useless to me. I vaguely remember finishing high school too, making everything just a little bit worse.

The only reason i'm not more broken up about having to go through all this shit again is for the **INT** and **WIS** i'll hopefully gain from it. Of course by the time that i'm 1 years old, i'll have +20 in all stats thanks to my mother boosting my demigod perk. Can anyone say super OP?

I'm 8 months old now, and I've been crawling like a crazy man. I was so happy the moment I realized that my stats finally grew enough for me to be able to crawl and walk a tiny bit.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 8 months**

 **Health-2/2**

 **Godly Mana- 10/10**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-0.2**

 **VIT-0.2**

 **DEX-0.2**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-0.1**

 **CHA-1(+50)=51**

 **LUK-1**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 0S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

My **WIS** has yet to grow at all but everything else beside **INT** has gone up by .1, finally giving me another point in health. I've been a bit wary of hitting anything since I don't want to immediately die. I wish the demigod perk kicked in from the moment you were born so i'd at least start with 10 in each stat, but I guess that would be to OP for an infant huh.

I can also speak fluently in Ancient Sumerian much to the surprise, awe and admiration of the elders, citing me as a genius hailing from the gods immediately. It even got me an extra **CHA** point so i'm not complaining at all. WORSHIP ME! Err never mind.

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:20)(EXP:3%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-200%**

 **Spoken-100%**

 **Writing-0%**

I can't level it up anymore since I don't have anything to write with, and the elders told me they would begin teaching me when I reached the age of 2 years. That was a bummer because that meant I had about a year and 4 months before I could start learning. And by then my **INT** and **WIS** would be either above or close to them.

I guess it wouldn't be all that bad since it would mean i wouldn't have to take as long on all the boring stuff. But I couldn't even train in fighting until I was 5 years old. Like what the hell? How am I supposed to be a 3 year old Bruce Lee now? How funny would that be? Sure i'll be 40 times as strong as the average person by then but what's the point of it I don't have super awesome skills?

 **Congratulations, you have lived a full year. Due to your boosted demigod bonuses, you gain + 20 in all stats!**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 1 year**

 **Health-200/200**

 **Godly Mana- 210/210**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-20**

 **VIT-20**

 **DEX-20**

 **INT-21**

 **WIS-20**

 **CHA-21(+50)=71**

 **LUK-21**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 0S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 10% HP per minute= 20 HP per minute**

 **Mana regen- 10% MP per minute= 21 MP per minute**

Oh hell yes. 4 months of doing nothing but crawling and running and talking to sacred-prostitutes or old men was suddenly not annoying. I'm sure i'll stop being so happy when I realize that i'll be stuck doing nothing for another year before my teachings even begin. But that'll come later. I managed to finally finish my language skill mostly, seeing as I can understand, speak, and write above 100%.

I also managed to level up observe even though i'm not really allowed to wander anywhere at the moment. So it's really hard to find new things to help me grind the skill.

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:31)(EXP:2%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-310%**

 **Spoken-210%**

 **Writing-110%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV:12)(EXP:45%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Titles, Stats, Age, and bio.**

I have been wondering where my father is though. He was the former King before me, and I really gotta wonder if he has any beef with me for throwing him off the throne that he's sat on all his life. Apparently he wasn't even 23 when he got kicked off of it, with a reign of 11 years. That's something to look out for, because i'm sure he was quite strong to get the title of Priest-King. Seeing as Priest in this time usually has to do with something magical.

Oh well, I don't really have any way to find out what's going on at the moment so there's no point in worrying too much about it. I'll just have to wait till next year to finally start learning about Uruk and the rest of the world I live in right now.

It's been a year and 7 months, and besides all the stat upgrades from my boosted demigod stats, i'm pretty satisfied with what I have so far.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 2 year 7 months**

 **Health-410/410**

 **Godly Mana- 450/450**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-41**

 **VIT-41**

 **DEX-41**

 **INT-45**

 **WIS-43**

 **CHA-44(+50)=94**

 **LUK-41**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 1S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 20% HP per minute= 82 HP per minute**

 **Mana regen- 21% MP per minute= 94.5 MP per minute**

Unfortunately, due to having got 40 points in my **INT** and **WIS** before i started learning I wasn't able to get too many points in that from all I've been learning. So far they've just been teaching me basic stuff that everyone usually knows in Uruk and a bit in surrounding cities in land.

 **Ges= 12 hands of 30 grains**

 **Ges= 4 minutes**

 **Watch= 30 ges of 12 hands**

 **Watch= 2hr**

 **Day= 12 watches of 30 ges**

 **Day= 24 hrs or 1 day**

 **Month= 30 days of 12 watches**

 **Month= 30 days or 1 month**

Months didn't have names in these times for some odd reason. They would just call January the first month and so on.

 **Year= 12 months of 30 days**

 **Year= 360 days or 1 year**

 **Great Year= 19 years of 12 months plus 7 months**

 **Great Year= 7050 days or 19 years and 7 months**

 **1 Grain= 0.1 inch**

 **123 Grains= 1 foot**

 **1 Cubit= 20 inches or 1.6 feet**

 **1 Shekel= 1 lb**

 **1 Pound= 60 lb**

 **1 Load= 3600 lb**

It was really annoying trying to make sense of everything and convert it into something I was used to but after a bit of hard work, and thanks to my increased **INT** and **WIS** I was able to do it without incredible trouble.

I forgot that this is an ancient civilization that worships gods that are actually able to physically interact with people, so I wasn't expecting some of the 'Holidays' that Uruk has. It would be better to say they had traditions or rituals as it was.

 **7 Days of the Oceans- Everyone drinks half a liter of salt water imbued with magic, and spends 1 day hallucinating and 6 recovering. February 13-20.**

This just seemed like a really retarded thing to do. I'm pretty sure if this wasn't imbued with magic, and there weren't priests that knew how to use magic to heal, tons of people would be dead. Apparently the second king of Uruk received a vision from doing this that led to him finding a gold deposit, which brought Uruk prosperity. No wonder the average age of death was 35.

 **The Apology of Enlil- The entirety of Uruk is celibate for 5 days. April 1-5.**

This one sounds like one of the better ones. At least it's not something that'll kill you. Apparently the god Enlil flooded the entire world because he was afraid that we would grow to much and be very noisy since we had great fertility. I guess these five days are supposed to appease him and show our respect.

 **The Blessing of Enki- The head of the Sacred Prostitutes of Inanna will be inseminated by Enki, upon which she will stand over the waterways of freshwater and allow it to drip into the waters. June 12th**

Learning this made me stop drinking, thank god for the gamer's body. I can't believe I drank water that was tainted by a god's sperm. I don't care if his sperm makes the water incredibly vitalizing. I don't want it.

 **The Justice of Utu and Marduk- All captured criminals will be executed in the name of Justice. August 1st**

This seemed like a bit over the top, but at least we weren't doing public executions every day or something.

 **The Night Of Sin- A beautiful man and woman will copulate under the full moon, and upon the woman being inseminated, both will be sacrificed to Sin, granting all of Uruk great fertility for an entire week. September 24th**

This was a bit fucked up. Apparently virgins helped increase the effect, which I guess made a bit of sense. But the ones that are being sacrificed are apparently grateful to be of help to their people. If it wasn't for the fact that the gods are actually doing so, I would be a bit more sad for their ignorance.

 **The Lust of Inanna- The King will lay with the goddess Inanna in her sacred temple, in view for all to see. For as long they copulate, all of Uruk shall be in a state of great lust and vitality, ensuring procreation. Starts September 25th- however many the King lasts.**

Apparently Ishtar is the version of Inanna later in history. Which means starting from the age of 12 or lower, i'm going to have to have sex with the goddess who kills my future bestie. Don't really know what the hell i'm going to do about that. But at least I don't have to do it now, since one of the elders is doing it for me. I'm sure they feel extremely burdened.

 **The Birth of Geshtinanna- Uruk will sacrifice 1% of all their crops and animals to Geshtinanna, and she shall in return bless Uruk with great crop growth and healthy animals. November 11th.**

This seemed like a pretty fair trade seeing as how she increases both the speed of their growth, the quality of them, and the amount. We get way more than we give, and the only blood we have to spill is that of animals, which are about to die anyways.

I miss the 21st century, where I wouldn't have to participate in barbaric rituals, one of which involves me having sex with a goddess for a very long time apparently. And I still can't even learn how to fight yet, which is a bit of a let down considering how strong I am. I haven't even started learning magic yet which blows but I can always wait for actually magic users to teach me. I haven't really been able to use the gate all that much since i'm not allowed in the treasury yet.

But I found out something very disappointing. I found a silver ring laying on a table so I immediately took it and threw it into my gate. I expected to be have unlimited silver rings, and in a way I do. But whatever I take out of the gate dissolves either the moment it's destroyed, i'm knocked unconscious, or I dismiss it. Finding out the second way was very unpleasant too.

This means I can't just hand out money taken from my gate unless it's original. If I were to do that then it would fuck over whoever I give it to. And while that seems like a great way to cause discord and possible destruction of an economy, especially later in life, when there is no trading of goods, it's not so good for me now.

Guess i'll have to wait until I either become king and automatically own all the money the treasury has, or get it from some loot. The struggle of my life.

 **So this is just a bit of world building right now, next chapter Gilgamesh will be meeting with people since he'll be of age to start training in combat. It might be a bit dry but since a lot of people won't know all that much about Sumer and all the cities and areas around it. Soon we'll get out of all the boring stuff, and start to get into the blood and sex and shit. Till next time.**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 2 year 7 months**

 **Health-410/410**

 **Godly Mana- 450/450**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-41**

 **VIT-41**

 **DEX-41**

 **INT-45**

 **WIS-43**

 **CHA-44(+50)=94**

 **LUK-41**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 1S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 20% HP per minute= 82 HP per minute**

 **Mana regen- 21% MP per minute= 94.5 MP per minute**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Health- This bar represents how much damage you can take.**

 **Godly mana- As a demigod you have access to a mana core that has been tainted by the magic of the gods. Ki has no effect on your magic. +100% effects via magic, -30% mp cost. This bar represents how much mana you have.**

 **Demigod- You are ⅔ god and ⅓ human. As such you gain + 10 to all stats for every year you live. You also gain a permanent 20% protection against physical and magical attacks. Plus 20 until 2 years old**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all psychological statuses and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:34)(EXP:2%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-340%**

 **Spoken-240%**

 **Writing-140%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV:13)(EXP:32%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Titles, Stats, Age, and bio.**

 **The Gate Of Babylon(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- The kings treasure. This is a gateway to a pocket dimension that only you have access to. Allows unlimited duplication of whatever object is put inside your gate, and instantly stores away the original object. Can instantly equip any object into your hands or on your body.**

 **Range of Gate- 400 feet away from body in all directions**

 **Storage in Gate- Unlimited**

 **Number of Gates Open- Unlimited**

 **Cost to Open a Gate-50 MP**

 **Passively increases chance of getting amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Passively increases chance of stumbling onto amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Titles**

 **The Gamer- Live life as a game, with you as the gamer.**

 **The king of Uruk- You have been proclaimed as the king of Uruk by the gods themselves. Grants +50 permanent charisma, + 5 charisma per level, +200% money through loot, and instant EXALTED status with all who reside in Uruk.**

 **The Keystone of the Gods- The gods have chosen you to bridge the gap between them and humans which is causing them to slowly lose their power on Earth. Grants +100% increase in gaining reputation with all humans and Gods. Grants +5 to all stats per level.**


	4. The Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I've been reading all or your comments, and I have to agree that I put in a bit too much screens of information of his stats or skills and stuff like that. So I'm going to try my best to minimize all of that. So most of the information is gonna be on the bottom of the chapter, and the only time i'll really show any of the screens is if it's really relevant or it's something new. As for his stats. I see the stat system a bit different from what you probably do. 1 is the average stat of a human being. It's basically the stat of a civilian. I consider the peak of a human in physical stats without magic enhancing it to be around 10. I consider all the other stats to peak at around 20. I'm going to make the stats like this,** **E=100, D=150, C=200, B=250, A=300, EX=500. The lowest stat of a servant is somewhere around 5-10 times stronger than the peak of humanity. So he won't be obliterating entire buildings with just a swipe of his hand yet. There are l ton of super powerful beings in the Nasuverse like Arceuid, and even things like Velber, a fucking Umbral star. He's gonna need hella time to match up to beings like those. As for pairings, honestly I don't even really care. He could have no pairings and just a lot of sex, or a harem. I can probably make anything work. Well enough of me talking, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: The Beginning**

It's been a bit less than 3 years. I'm 5 years old now, standing at a might 3 feet and 7 inches, and i'm finally going to be starting both my physical and magical training tomorrow. Due to gaining 3 demigod race bonuses, I got a solid 30 stat increase in everything, bringing me above 70 in everything, and about 130 in charisma.

I know that increasing charisma increases the way I look, but I never thought that a 5 year old would be so attractive to people. I still live inside the palace, since it's apparently dangerous for me to wander out of it for some reason, but everyone who ventures into it and sees me immediately kneels and looks at me in awe.

I can sort of understand their reaction, seeing as Gilgamesh even without any charisma is a very attractive person, and my bright golden hair and dark, yet glowing red eyes seems both attractive and intimidating at the same time. My body is still that of a skinny 5 year old, without any real muscle definition, but my flesh feels firm and taut.

I refrain from looking down at my crotch too often. It's hard to see something so small on me. It helps keep my pride in check though, something I have been working on not letting get to overwhelming. I doubt i'll be able to contain all 100% of my ego, but I guess I can make up for it by being a better person and king than the original. I also really wanna go around calling people I don't like mongrel.

I've been learning non stop from the elder advisers, all about how to run my city. I learned about all the crops and animals we produce, who we mostly trade with, the alliances we have, as well as the enemies. I've had to learn about the people living in my city, ranging from the civilians, to the army, to the magicians.

And all through that, I only gained a few points in my intelligence and wisdom due to them already being decently high, but it's not the end of the world since all the lessons were pretty interesting. I never really put that much thought into what a king would need to know to run his city.

I also gained perks from reaching 50 stats, which I'm hoping continues to happen every time I reach another 50.

 **Strength- For breaking through the 50 point threshold all damage is increased by 5%.**

It's not a huge increase or anything, but 5% could still be a lot of damage if my initial damage is really high.

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you gain 10% more health.**

I do like living, so this stat is really appreciated.

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you gain the skill Seikuken.**

I'm pretty sure the skill I got from this is similar to the one from Kenichi, but I haven't been able to level it up since I have nothing trying to attack me at the moment.

 **Seikuken(Active)(LV:1)(EXP:34%)- Allows one to create a sphere of air contaminated by their mana. Within this sphere, the person instantly knows when someone or something breaches it.**

 **Range of sphere- 2 feet**

 **Initial cost of sphere- 60 MP**

 **Cost to maintain per minute-60MP**

Yeah, this skill is pretty neat, but I'm pretty sure if whatever is about to hit me is faster than I am, 2 feet won't be enough to help me all that much, still awesome though.

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you learn physical and magical skills 10% faster if you see it demonstrated.**

This will be really useful now that I'm going to start my training.

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you have +10% in wisdom when you are trying to solve a problem.**

A pretty useful skill for a king trying to solve stuff for his kingdom. I'm also pretty sure I will have to listen to complaints and stuff once I officially sit on the throne so this will really help.

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you gain the ability to 'throw' your charisma at people. If they have less than half your charisma, there is a very good chance they will obey you.**

I've been abusing this skill a bit too much honestly. Whenever I want to be alone all I have to do is tell them to leave me and throw my charisma at them. With the EXALTED status and my charisma, I don't think anyone in Uruk can really disobey me.

 **Luck- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you have a 20% chance of having all money gained from loot doubled.**

This sounds like it'll be something that never happens unless I get really shitty money from a drop, but I do like the sound of more money. Even though I don't need to sleep anymore, I think I'm gonna do it just to make tomorrow seem special.

I've only ever seen the city of Uruk from a window inside the palace. I've spent time memorizing it, both the Inanna district and the Anu district, as well as just the homes, and marketplace. But walking through it surrounded by 4 men in armor made it seems like an almost completely different place.

I was clad in some basic clothing. Just a kilt made out of flax since it was hot outside and I was going to be training. I was barefoot since nobody really seemed to wear anything on their feet. As I walked through the market, all the noise seemed to dim. People stared at me, ranging from little boys and girls, to the oldest of them all.

Tears gathered in their eyes as they looked upon me, as if they were experiencing a crisis, and I was their to save them from it. It unnerved me a little bit, and it unnerved me even more as they all got on their knees, dirtying their clothes, and starting murmuring my name. It was as if I was a god gracing them with my presence. Even those with gold lining their skirts and necks, kneeled as if they were unworthy.

I can totally see how Gilgamesh could become arrogant and cruel. People in these times were so different from the independent people of the 20th century. These people acted like they would be glad if I decided to slaughter them, as if it would be a blessing. I had some experience with this in the palace, but seeing so many people do it as I walked was a bit overwhelming.

I decided to put it out of my mind as we walked on the rough ground, greatly contrasting the soft look of the marketplace. As we walked I admired all the wears the shops were selling, and the general look and feel of the place. The smells of fresh fruit and vegetables, the thick scent of meat, beautifully done carvings and statues, pieces of gold, earrings of all kind. It was such an amazing experience to see all of these things in the open, with all kinds of people trading and selling them.

But it ended rather quickly for my tastes, and I resolved myself to walk through the city more, and to check out the other districts another time. We reached the grounds where the army usually trained. There weren't a lot of men there, only 2, probably because of my training, and it made me a bit more comfortable. Getting used to a lot of people was going to be a must.

As I entered the grounds, I hit the 2 men with observe.

 **Ali-ellati**

 **Age- 23 years 2 months 17 days**

 **Health- 1500/1500**

 **Od- 0/1490(Unconnected)**

 **Title- General of Uruk Army**

 **Level- 28**

 **Race- Human**

 **STR- 9**

 **VIT- 10**

 **DEX- 8**

 **INT- 9**

 **WIS- 10**

 **CHA- 20**

 **LUK- 15**

 **Strengths- Sword fighting, Hand-to-Hand**

 **Weaknesses- Bad left leg, Bad against spears**

 **Description- Ali-ellati has been a part of the army since he was 14 years old. He has fought many phantasmal beasts that want to kill his king, and even though many of his friends and fellow soldiers have fallen to them, he has persevered and survived.**

He had a dark tan, obviously from being out in the sun so much, and was thickly muscled. He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His face was hard, with a scruffy beard, and his eyes seemed to glare.

While his all his stats paled in comparison to mine, he was definitely the strongest person i've seen so far. His health was about double mine thanks to his large level, and so was his Od. I didn't really understand why his Od was a 0, or what unconnected means, but i'll probably learn about it when I learn magic later.

What I really didn't understand was why phantasmal beasts seem to want to kill me. I don't recall ever doing anything to incite them into attacking me. This was also probably the reason I was holed up inside the palace. It is really impressive that the soldiers were able to battle them, even if a lot of them died doing it.

"Ehem," Coughed Ali-ellati, trying to get my attention.

I didn't really understand why he was looking at me a bit odd until I realized it looked like I was staring at him since he was behind the screen. The other man, Awil-sin, was just a regular soldier, with stats that were probably average amongst them.

"My apologies for staring, I was just wondering why you felt strong." I apologized. I regretted it the moment I saw his face.

"No, no, no my King, please do not apologize to me. You may do whatever you please involving me, I did not try to imply any-" Ali rambled on, and it did not take long to annoy me a bit.

"Enough, I was apologizing for missing whatever you were saying. It is what I wish to do, so I would rather you not question me for doing it." I tried to placate him, and it seemed to work for the most part, as he calmed down a bit.

"Right, thank you my Lord. You are most generous. I was merely trying to tell you what we are going to do about your training. From what the elders have told me, you are above us in almost all aspects. So we will not be focusing on strengthening your body, we will merely be training you in the art of weapons. We have people who are incredibly efficient in all weapons, so you will be training in a very large amount of weapons. I myself specialize in swords, so that will be working on until I feel you have a good grasp on it. Do you have any problems with that my king?"

"No, I see no problems, and I must say, I am rather excited to learn how to wield a blade." I confessed, and the smile on his face told me he was just as excited to be teaching me as I was to learn.

"Good, you will learn about the equipment soldiers wear, as well as standard weapons with the elders later tonight. I shall get you a wooden sword so we can start teaching the forms." He exclaimed as he left, and I was a bit disappointed that I was only learning forms but it did make sense so I didn't say anything.

It didn't take him more than a minute to go fetch a sword, since he probably ran, and bring it to me. It was wooden as he said, but it had a curved blade.

 **Wooden sickle sword-**

 **Sickle swords are the primary weapon of soldiers in Uruk**

 **Damage- (1/10 Str)5**

It was a weak weapon, but since a tenth of my strength was 7.1, it did about 35 damage, which wasn't so bad. I didn't know that Uruk used sickle swords primarily though, which just showed me that I still didn't know everything about this place.

"This is the wooden version of the sickle sword. This is the primary weapon for most people in Sumer, so you should learn every strength and weakness about this blade if you meet someone in combat using this." Ali explained, which made me take a close look at the sword, wondering what weakness it could have.

"We will be doing this for 1 watch(2 hours), and then we will practice Hand-to-Hand combat for another watch." He said as he led me over to a pillar of rock.

"This rock is very hard, and it will let you get used to the way your sword will vibrate when it meets the blade of another. I will show you the correct stances first, and once you learn them decently, we will have you practice on this rock." He told me as he moved my legs into a stance.

For the next hour and 20 minutes, I had to let him move my body into stances that he told me would let me both strike and defend if needed. It took all that time for him to be satisfied, and I still hadn't gained a skill, which concerned me a bit.

"Now, when you hit this rock, I want you to restrain the amount of strength you are going to be using. If you use to much, you will break the sword on the rock. The vibrations sent through it will also be a lot worse. So start easy and work your way up." Ali explained as I listened intently.

The first few hits on the rock were a bit disorienting. The sharp 'thwack' of the wood as it met stone was very loud and being so close to it was a bit annoying but it faded quickly. The vibrations were a different matter. I got used to them very quickly thanks to gamers body but it was still a bit painful and disturbing.

Feeling your hands and arms go numb and then back to normal so fast was a strange feeling, and took a while to get used to, but after 40 minutes of hitting the rock, it was getting a lot easier. The skill I got from it made it all worth it though.

 **Sword Mastery(Passive)(LV:1)(EXP:12%)- This skill is your understanding of the art of the sword.**

 **Increases damage with swords by 5%**

"Okay that's enough for today. Your form still needs a lot of work, so that is what we will be working on for the next few weeks. The soldiers will guide you home to rest and bathe for the next hour before you go meet the magicians. I just want to say that it is an honor to be teaching you King Gilgamesh." Ali excitedly rambled as he knelt to me.

"Thank you for the lessons Ali-ellati, I will be sure to master whatever you teach me." I nodded my head towards him so he could stand up, and then nodded goodbye as I left with the 4 guards from before.

It's been a bit more than an hour since I left Ali to return to the palace so I could 'rest'. I was dressed a bit nicer now that I wasn't going to be doing physical exercise, still in a skirt made of flax, but with gold chains lining it, as befitting of my position.

I was with the same 4 guards as before, as we walked to the Anu district, where the magicians arrive. I remember from my past life, that only someone who knew true magic was considered a magician. I also remembered that magic was only considered magic, if it couldn't be done by technology. So almost everything was considered 'true magic' now.

I wonder what kind of magic was commonly practiced in the Age of The Gods, and just how powerful it is. I was pulled out of my thoughts though as we entered the Anu district. As he was the God of the sky, the district was a small plateau, with a giant golden statue of Anu, a man with a ring around his body and 2 sets of different sized wings.

Near the top of the plateau was a door, which led us to the inside of the district, that was mainly used by magicians, and was a place of worship to Anu. It was full of statues and carvings made out of stone, gold, and silver. Everything was displayed in one long, wide hallway with rooms at both sides of it.

Two men, dressed in light black formal robes came out and told me they would show me to where I would be taught. They led me past many rooms until we were at the end of the hallway, where a single room sat. The knelt in deference to me, and quickly left. I was distracted from their departure when the door opened, with no one in front of it.

I could see the room inside, lighted only by candles, and I couldn't help but smirk a bit at how cliche it all seemed. I walked into the room, not seeing any danger in playing along, and took in the sight of a man sitting in the middle of the room.

 **Baqqanum**

 **Age-63 years 5 months 23 days**

 **Health- 1980/1980**

 **Od- 2240/2240**

 **Title- Grand Magician of Uruk**

 **Level- 38**

 **Race- Human**

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 8**

 **DEX- 5**

 **INT- 34**

 **WIS- 33**

 **CHA- 32**

 **LUK- 25**

 **Strengths- Wind magic, Strengthening**

 **Weaknesses- Close combat**

 **Description- Baqqanum is one of the oldest magicians of Uruk, thanks to his Od keeping him healthy. He is a master at wind magic, and mastered strengthening to help his weakness in close combat. He has been training in magic since he was 8 years old, as his father was a magician. He has fought in many battles, but mainly uses his wind magic to support soldiers.**

I was pretty surprised by mental stats, which were quite a bit higher than the two men that led me here. He seemed like a regular person besides his looks. He was paler than most people in Uruk, likely from being inside the district for most of the time, but still had a good tan. His hair was a very dark blueish, as was his eyes. He was also very skinny, as I could see very clearly since he was also only wearing a kilt around his waist.

"My king, how good it is to see you. Not many people get to meet 3 kings of the same kingdom in one life. Please, come sit." He beckoned me over, to a pillow sitting on the floor.

"Thank you, and yes, it is very unique to do so, given how young people die." I commented as I sat down, watching him kneel to me in a show of respect.

"Indeed. Well my Lord, seeing as you just started training today, we will just going over the aspects of magic. How people access it, and how they utilize it."

I had to stop myself from groaning out loud. I was so excited to finally learn some magic, but I guess it was too much to hope that I would be getting started right away.

"Many people have magic. 1 out of 4 people will have the potential to be a magician, but that doesn't mean they will ever become one, or even use it. Od is what is in all living beings. It is the amount of energy we can hold inside our bodies and use, and it grows as you grow. Humans are unable to replenish their Od or even build it up by ourselves. We borrow the mana from the world, and use it to stimulate our Od into replenishing. Thus, to actually use magic, one must make a pact of sorts with the world. We use our gods as a bridge, in our case Anu, to the world. It takes time to replenish our Od, as the world fights against our use of it."

As Baqqanum explained all the details of magic and how the gods gave us **Divine Words** , which basically let us cast our magic faster by giving the world a direct order of how you want your magic to work. I couldn't help but wonder why it seemed to be so much different from how it was in the anime. Or why this felt like highschool all over again

 **Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip, since i'm not trying to stay with kid Gil forever. So if anyone sees anything they think or know is wrong, such as how I explained magic, since I kind of just made some of it up, please comment of P.M. me about it. As for pairings, if you guys want a single or double or even a harem, just say so and i'll do whatever everyone wants most. Thanks for reading. Till next time.**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 5 years 1 month 4 days**

 **Health-781/781**

 **Godly Mana- 760/760**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone**

 **Level-1 (0/100)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-71**

 **VIT-71**

 **DEX-71**

 **INT-76**

 **WIS-75**

 **CHA-78(+50)=128**

 **LUK-71**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0G, 1S, 0B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 35% HP per minute= 273 HP per minute**

 **Mana regen- 37% MP per minute= 281 MP per minute**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all psychological statuses and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:42)(EXP:21%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-420%**

 **Spoken-320%**

 **Writing-220%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV:31)(EXP:12%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Titles, Stats, Age, Strengths, Weaknesses and bio.**

 **The Gate Of Babylon(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- The kings treasure. This is a gateway to a pocket dimension that only you have access to. Allows unlimited duplication of whatever object is put inside your gate, and instantly stores away the original object. Can instantly equip any object into your hands or on your body.**

 **Range of Gate- 400 feet away from body in all directions**

 **Storage in Gate- Unlimited**

 **Number of Gates Open- Unlimited**

 **Cost to Open a Gate-50 MP**

 **Passively increases chance of getting amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Passively increases chance of stumbling onto amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Seikuken(Active)(LV:1)(EXP:34%)- Allows one to create a sphere of air contaminated by their mana. Within this sphere, the person instantly knows when someone or something breaches it.**

 **Range of sphere- 2 feet**

 **Initial cost of sphere- 60 MP**

 **Cost to maintain per minute-60MP**

 **Sword Mastery(Passive)(LV:1)(EXP:12%)- This skill is your understanding of the art of the sword.**

 **Increases damage with swords by 5%**

 **Titles**

 **The Gamer- Live life as a game, with you as the gamer.**

 **The king of Uruk- You have been proclaimed as the king of Uruk by the gods themselves. Grants +50 permanent charisma, + 5 charisma per level, +200% money through loot, and instant EXALTED status with all who reside in Uruk.**

 **The Keystone of the Gods- The gods have chosen you to bridge the gap between them and humans which is causing them to slowly lose their power on Earth. Grants +100% increase in gaining reputation with all humans and Gods. Grants +5 to all stats per level.**


	5. The King is Born

**Hey guys what's up, I'm back with another chapter. For the average age of death, Gilgamesh is a bit different as he is a demigod. The civilians of Uruk live in a city that has no walls to protect it, as Gilgamesh was said to have built the wall, just soldiers. And there is illnesses and stuff like that. Magicians live longer because of their magic, and soldiers die the fastest since they are just regular humans fighting other humans or even mythical beasts. As for the pairings, i'll probably go the harem route, but it's gonna take a while to get there seeing as I wouldn't want him to just bang them and then say he's in love. I've read way too many of those, enough to know that they aren't something you'd really like to see in a quality story. So I'm gonna have to flesh out each character he's with, and give them a very good amount of screen time so you know more than her name and what she looks like lol. There a lot of people that probably won't be compatible with Gilgamesh unless I change him or them, which I probably won't do, so some people are not going to be with him, but that doesn't mean he can't have sex with them or something. Gaia in this fanfic is already awake and fighting mankind, mostly because in the description for Gaia it said that it didn't want humans to ruin the beauty of the itself, so I kind of just assumed that humans are always ruining the beauty of the Earth simply because we have to make space for ourselves. Well hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: The King is Born**

Eleven years and 6 months is how long it has been since I have seen my phone. You never realize just how much you use your phone until you literally can't get a phone. After all my training is done, I have little choice to do anything but train at night to ease my boredom, or read. I've been sneaking around the castle for a while to try and find something cool, but no luck there.

Reading is a bit interesting since I have access to the writings of the past kings of Uruk. A couple of the kings wrote some advise on a stone tablet for the next king. Not many seemed to do it, either because they felt the stone tablets already told you all you need to know, or because they just didn't care, I don't really know.

The thing I miss the most though is the food. And the utensils to eat with. They don't bother with stuff like that here. Mostly because they haven't thought of it yet. So i'm definitely going to introduce that once i'm king for a bit.

The taste of the food is a whole different story though. I wouldn't call it horrible, and the quality was amazing, way better than anything I've ever eaten. But it all tastes sort of bland, or there's just too much spices. Very good for you, if that even mattered to someone with the gamers body.

Most of the time I just train though. I've been training with all sorts of weapons lately. I've been training in swords, axes, daggers, javelins, spears, bow and arrows, and maces. Those are all the main weapons that people in Sumer seem to use, and we don't have any weapons besides those. I managed to level them all up to around 70-90, and that's about as far as I can get with the soldiers around here, having surpassed them in skill a while ago.

Fighting multiple at once helps me to level them all up, but it's been a very slow grind, since their stats are far below mine now. Me being around E class in all stats makes it a bit unfair in terms of power when I go against them.

I also learned quite a bit of magic from Baqqanum. He taught me Strengthening, which is basically reinforcement. Unfortunately, I can't use it on myself because of gamer's body, but that's not the end of the world. I also learned 4 different types of elemental magic, Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water. Thanks to being a gamer, there isn't really any magic I can't learn if I try hard enough.

I spent these years grinding up all the levels on them, and unfortunately since I can't just use it on people after a certain point since it hurts them too much, I haven't been able to level them up all that much.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 11 years 6 month 23 days**

 **Health- 1661/1661**

 **Godly Mana- 1560/1560**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier**

 **Level-3 (45/400)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-138(7)=145(E)**

 **VIT-136(E)**

 **DEX-139(E)**

 **INT-141(E)**

 **WIS-140(E)**

 **CHA-155(31,50)=236(D)**

 **LUK-129(13)=142(E)**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 1G, 12S, 50B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 68% HP per minute= 1129 HP per minute**

 **Mana regen- 65% MP per minute= 1092 MP per minute**

My stats are looking super overpowered now. Unfortunately, I know that a lot of beings can still squash me since I still don't have any weapons inside my gate. My charisma is my highest stat right now, at almost 250, since i'm able to use my charisma so much. It doesn't go up often, but in 6 years, it goes up a bit.

I also gained things from breaking through to 100 stats, as well as 150 for charisma.

 **Strength- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, strength is increased by 5%.**

The increase is only a small amount, but every tiny bit counts towards my survival.

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain the skill Last Stand.**

 **Last Stand(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This skill allows you to continue on fighting even when you're on your last legs. This skill is activated when you are at 1 HP, and makes you unkillable for a short duration. You can not regenerate health while this skill is active.**

 **Time- 1 minute**

 **Cool down- 2 months**

This skill is pretty amazing, even if the cool down is 60 days. Something like this can easily save my life and give me enough time to either finish them or run.

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain 10% for accuracy in everything.**

This is pretty good since it pretty much caps my accuracy for javelins and bow and arrows, but I don't know how useful it will be later on. Definitely useful for throwing things that I don't have a skill for though.

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain 5% magical resistance.**

This is pretty good, when it's combined with the perks I get from being a demigod, giving me 25% magical resistance.

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain the ability Lie Detector.**

The skill is a very useful one that I'm sure i'll be making a ton of use for later in life, but unfortunately, or fortunately, no one will lie to me because of the EXALTED status and my charisma. So I can't really level it up at all until I find someone to lie to me.

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain the title Rallier.**

 **Rallier- Your sheer charisma makes people more confident in their skills. People will answer your orders and calls with increased confidence and morality. Gives allies 200% morality and 200% confidence, as well as a 50% damage boost in battle.**

For someone who will probably be leading people into battle or assigning them certain tasks to do in the city, this title is pretty damn amazing.

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain 20% more charisma.**

This just increases my already pretty overpowered charisma, which is always welcome.

 **Luck- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain 10% more luck.**

I don't really have many situations where luck plays a factor right now, but i'm sure it'll help me a ton in the future. Luck is a pretty powerful thing after all.

Besides all the magic and the weapons training, the rest of my days were a bit more annoying than they used to be. Like now for instance. Right now i'm slightly dozing off in a meeting with the elders, the head of agriculture, the head of construction, the head of the army Ali, the head of the magicians Baqqanum, and the head of the sacred prostitutes.

The head of the sacred-prostitutes was someone I've met multiple times, but mostly when she was just a regular sacred-prostitute. Her name was Shamhat, and almost all her stats but her charisma, which was a bit higher than normal, were average.

She was a beautiful woman of 22, with long flowing green hair, and lightly tan skin that shined a good bit. Her body was slender, but still curvaceous. She held a calm air about her that told you she would ease all your concerns with a gentle hand.

She didn't talk much, and seemed to only give input when it concerned the sacred-prostitutes. Right now we were all discussing what would happen when I become king in a few months, which i'm pretty excited for. What i'm not excited for is this meeting, which is why I keep spacing out and thinking back on all that I've been doing so far.

"My king," Called out one of the elders, Dada, to get my attention.

"Yes, what is it you wish to say?" I asked, leaning back into the chair I was seated at. It wasn't at the end of the table, but near it. None sat at the end of the table, and I felt like I was being snubbed a bit.

"Me and the other elders were discussing what to do after you are officially the ruler of Uruk in private, and feel we have come up with a very suitable plan." He licked his lips, as they dried very fast when I put my red gaze onto him.

"We think it would be best to implement a system that allows us to have a say in your decisions that affect Uruk and its people until you are a bit older and wiser." He rushed towards the end, as my face got more and more emotionless.

I didn't know what they were trying to do, whether it was all genuine or it was a scheme to hang onto their power for a bit longer, but I couldn't find myself caring enough to find out.

"I see." That was all that I said, but it seemed to get a bit colder as I unconsciously drew upon my charisma to show that I was displeased with them.

The heads of the various departments were starting to look disturbed and uncomfortable, all of them looking a bit surprised at the sheer balls the elders had on them. The elders themselves were starting to sweat, as my charisma was focused quite a bit on them.

"My lord, we are not trying to show any disrespect, merely-"

"Then why do I feel disrespected?" I cut off his rambling, not at all in the mood for it.

"My lor-"

"You see Dada, I am going to be king real soon. Even if I am not king right now, my power is practically absolute. I rule, and you don't get to have any say in it. You are an adviser. You give advice, and that's it. You don't order me, and you don't say no to me. I'll give you some advice, shut up, and you won't die." My words seem to freeze everyone in their seats.

I didn't care that everyone was uncomfortable right now, I was pretty angry. The only reason I wasn't cursing at him is because I am to be a king. And kings are supposed to be more regal than that, even if I feel like it.

"The words you are speaking to me seem as if they are treason, as if you are trying to take power from your rightful ruler." I told him, watching his face pale in terror at him accusations.

"No! No, of course not my King, it was merely a suggestion, a foolish one indeed. I apologize greatly for daring to waste your time with my inane ideas. Please find it in your merciful self to spare this foolish adviser," He got on his knees and hands as he begged me for forgiveness.

"Hm, very well. I will allow you to go unpunished for this, but I will not be lenient for any of you next time. This meeting is over, I grow tired of it." I dismissed as I got up and left the room, walking down the hallways of the palace.

I just want to become the king already so I can start building my legend. I intend to make myself known as the ultimate being. Fuck the gods, and everything else. I want my name to be a synonym for power. And i'm going to get that shit done, even if I have to conquer this entire planet.

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Intimidation-(Active)(LV:1)(EXP:42%)- Using your charisma, you can intimidate others, and even cause them to gain debuffs.**

 **You can only intimidate someone with less than half your charisma**

 **Chance of making them submit to you- (Your charisma-Their charisma)%**

 **Debuffs- 5% less damage, 10% hesitance, 5% off-balance**

Everything was silent. The sounds of the birds flying around the city, and the wind smashing against trees never seemed louder. Every single little noise echoed around the silent city, and seemed louder than the city could ever get.

My footsteps, smacking the ground with a graceful and quiet slap, seemed as if a giant was walking. My hair was done up and to the back, spiking into a single point on the back of my head. My red eyes gleamed triumphantly, and intimidatingly. My jewelry clinked and clanked with every motion. I was wearing a pure white kilt made out of a silky flax, inlaid with golden chains. There must have been 10 or 20 of them, weighing down my kilt, with a larger chain acting as a belt.

I had 7 chains of gold, all varying sizes, draped around my neck. I had 4 thick bracelets of gold on my right arm, and 4 on the left. I had a bracelet on my ankles and calves, and a ring of pure gold on 3 fingers of each hand. My two earrings, which were connected to little bent squares of gold jingled with each step. As the sun caught my hair, and my slightly tan, but golden form, I shined.

I looked unstoppable, as if all the kings and queens of the world were but an ant to my greatness. I didn't just look unstoppable though, I felt it as well. And who wouldn't feel such a way as I when you walk the city as I do?

I've been walking around the entire city for an hour as per tradition, taking my time with each step, everything calculated to make myself look as regal and imposing as possible, which wasn't hard to achieve. Everywhere I went was met with absolute silence, and tens of thousands of people all bowing their entire bodies in subservience to me.

As I walked for what seemed to be an unending amount of time, taking in the form of every building, every statue, and every person along the way, I finally saw it. The palace stood tall and gleaming as always. Layered with a fine amount of gold, looking as if the sun had taken form on the Earth, it stood great and magnificent.

In front of it were a large amount of steps, almost 100. And on top of those steps was a platform, the entrance to the palace. On top of that platform stood a number of people. There were the elders standing off to the side of it, the head of the army Ali, who was now 29, the head of the mages, Baqqanum, and Shamhat, the head of the sacred-prostitutes, all stood upon it.

The walk there seemed like forever. I felt like every step I took was a thousand, and every sound I made echoed in my head like drums going crazy. It took almost everything I had to keep walking perfectly straight, and keep my face solemn and confident.

The first step of the palace felt like the beginning of a journey. It felt like I was being born anew, like I hadn't had to experience being born, or suffer through years of boredom and weakness. I could feel parts of myself being stripped away, and being replaced with something better. With every step I took, I felt stronger, faster, smarter. I felt like as long as I had this city, there was nothing I couldn't do if I wanted to.

My last step on the peak of this insurmountable journey seemed to echo throughout the entire city, as all heads lifted and turned to watch. In the middle of everyone on the platform, there was a throne. It wasn't stuck to the ground, as it was to show the entirety of the city this monumental moment in their history. The day they were blessed with my presence as king.

The throne still stood high though. Made of solid gold, and covered in red and gold pillows, looking like something a god would sit upon. As I stood in front of it, I could feel my fingertips shaking the slightest bit, in nervousness or excitement, I couldn't tell.

I took a deep calming breath as I turned around to face MY city, MY people, all undoubtedly mine. I sat, and the world almost seemed to pause. Everyone watched with rapt attention as one of the elders came over, holding a pillow, upon which sat a glorious crown. It was, like all things, made of pure gold. Gems of all kinds, ranging from rubies to diamonds, were inlaid into it.

It seemed to shine and glisten with a splendor almost comparable to me. As he walked slowly, almost as if not moving at all, I turned to inspect my surroundings. It seemed as if this was the most grand spectacle of them all. The sun shined down onto me, as if Utu himself was watching. The winds were calm, as was the water that flowed throughout the city.

Though they were far away, I could statues of gods and goddesses turn their head and eyes, and lock onto my form. As if everyone wanted to witness this moment, as if they all knew that this would be the beginning of a new age, a new era of greatness.

Caught in my musings, I almost jumped as I heard the voice of the elder, Hanish, right beside me.

"Today is a day of legend. The king sent to us from the Heavens, by the Gods themselves! He sits before you, at the cusp of manhood, above us all. Today is the day we all swear loyalty and fealty to our King! To King Gilgamesh! Long May He Live! LONG MAY HE REIGN!" Hanish shouted passionately, nearly deafening me.

As I felt the weight upon my head, seeming as if the very sky itself had sat down upon me, everything seemed muted. The people scrambling to their feet to shout my name and swear loyalty to me. The clapping of the people next to me. It was almost as if the world itself seemed to lose sound.

At that moment, I truly felt like a king. I felt like the king of all kings. And in that moment I decided, I would conquer every kingdom, and every king, and show them why I deserve that title.

"To The Golden King!"

"To The Golden King!"

"To The Golden King!"

 **New Quest {King of Kings}**

 **New Title {The Golden King}**

 **Alright guys that's the end of this chapter, Gilgamesh is finally the King of Uruk. As for me taking all requests to do something, I was just talking about whether you wanted me to try for a sing pairing or a harem. Those things won't really affect how the story progresses, or how my character will develop, seeing as I intended for him to have at least one person to be with. Those are the only things that I will take suggestions on, simply because it won't affect anything major. That's all. I hope you enjoyed. If you saw anything wrong with this chapter, please hit me up, and i'll do my best to correct it. Still looking for a beta by the way lol.**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 12 years 0 months 0 days**

 **Health- 1771/1771**

 **Godly Mana- 1826/1826**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King,**

 **Level-3 (45/400)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-148(7)=155(E)**

 **VIT-146(E)**

 **DEX-149(E)**

 **INT-151(D)**

 **WIS-150(D)**

 **CHA-165(33,50)=253(D)**

 **LUK-139(14)=153(E)**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 1G, 12S, 50B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 73% HP per minute= 1292 HP per minute**

 **Mana regen- 75% MP per minute= 1369 MP per minute**

 **Titles**

 **The Gamer- Live life as a game, with you as the gamer.**

 **The king of Uruk- You have been proclaimed as the king of Uruk by the gods themselves. Grants 50 permanent charisma, 5 charisma per level, 200% money through loot, and instant EXALTED status with all who reside in Uruk.**

 **The Keystone of the Gods- The gods have chosen you to bridge the gap between them and humans which is causing them to slowly lose their power on Earth. Grants 100% increase in gaining reputation with all humans and Gods. Grants 5 to all stats per level.**

 **Rallier- Your sheer charisma makes people more confident in their skills. People will answer your orders and calls with increased confidence and morality. Gives allies 200% morality and 200% confidence, as well as a 50% damage boost in battle.**

 **The Golden King- You are a King among Kings who shines like the sun. Gives you 100% increase to your charisma when you are dealing with your subjects. Gives you 200% intimidation when facing an enemy with your army. Gives you the skill Golden Rule.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all psychological statuses and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

 **Ancient Sumerian Language(Passive)(LV:54)(EXP:9%)- This is the language spoken in the land of Mesopotamia.**

 **Understanding-540%**

 **Spoken-440%**

 **Writing-340%**

 **Observe(Active)(LV:45)(EXP:43%)- Used to find information about a person or object.**

 **Shows HP, MP, LV, Titles, Stats, Age, Strengths, Weaknesses, Feelings towards you, Thoughts about you, and bio.**

 **The Gate Of Babylon(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- The kings treasure. This is a gateway to a pocket dimension that only you have access to. Allows unlimited duplication of whatever object is put inside your gate, and instantly stores away the original object. Can instantly equip any object into your hands or on your body.**

 **Range of Gate- 400 feet away from body in all directions**

 **Storage in Gate- Unlimited**

 **Number of Gates Open- Unlimited**

 **Cost to Open a Gate-50 MP**

 **Passively increases chance of getting amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Passively increases chance of stumbling onto amazing loot by 1000%**

 **Items in vault: Gold, Silver, Bronze,**

 **Seikuken(Active)(LV:41)(EXP:3%)- Allows one to create a sphere of air contaminated by their mana. Within this sphere, the person instantly knows when someone or something breaches it.**

 **Range of sphere- 32 feet**

 **Initial cost of sphere- 250 MP**

 **Cost to maintain per minute-80MP**

 **Strengthening(Active)(LV:34)(EXP:41%)- This skill allows one to enhance an object or themselves by filling in the imperfections of that object.**

 **Cost- 300 MP**

 **Durability modifier on inanimate object- 8x**

 **Multiplier on self- Unable due to gamers body not allowing imperfections**

 **Golden Rule(Passive)(Rank:E)(EXP:0%)- Allows one to attract money to oneself, ensuring a life of luxury.**

 **Increases chance of stumbling onto money by 100%**

 **Increases all money gained from loot by 100%**

 **Wind Magic(Passive)(LV:46)(EXP:13%)- This skill allows one to manipulate the wind using their mana.**

 **Increases wind magic damage by 35%**

 **Wind Blades(Active)(LV:31)(EXP:21%)- Send out blades of wind at an enemy.**

 **Cost per blade- 100 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 4 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of blades able to be summoned- 6**

 **Wind Ball(Active)(LV:28)(EXP:64%)- Launch a ball of wind that explodes on**

 **contact with something solid.**

 **Cost per ball- 50 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of balls able to be summoned- 4**

 **Wind Vortex(Active)(LV:33)(EXP:47%)- Create a vortex of cutting wind that**

 **surrounds a single enemy.**

 **Cost- 300 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 3 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of vortexes able to be summoned- 6**

 **Wind Enhancement(Active)(LV:41)(EXP:11%)- Use wind to enhance damage with**

 **weapons or speed on yourself and allies.**

 **Cost for weapon- 200 MP**

 **Damage increase- 2x**

 **Duration- 41 minutes**

 **Cost for yourself and allies- 500 MP**

 **Speed modifier- 2x**

 **Duration- 4 minutes**

 **Earth Magic(Passive)(LV:36)(EXP:89%)- This skill allows one to manipulate the Earth with their mana.**

 **Increases earth magic damage by 25%**

 **Earth Pillar(Active)(LV:31)(EXP:42%)- Project Earth pillars at an enemy.**

 **Cost per pillar- 100 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of pillars able to be summoned- 6**

 **Earth Spike(Active)(LV:34)(EXP:7%)- Project Earth Spikes at an enemy.**

 **Cost per spike- 150 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 3 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of spikes able to be summoned- 6**

 **Earth Wave(Active)(LV:28)(EXP:31%)- Send out a wave of Earth in all directions**

 **that repels and damages enemies.**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP**

 **Height of wall- 20 feet**

 **Earth Wall(Active)(LV:33)(EXP:19%)- Erect a wall of Earth imbued with mana to protect yourself and allies.**

 **Cost- 600 MP minimum**

 **Durability- 6 times the amount of MP**

 **Earth enhancement(Active)(LV:32)(EXP:75%)- Enhance objects and people with**

 **the element of Earth.**

 **Cost on inanimate objects- 250 MP**

 **Durability increase- 2x**

 **Duration- 32 minutes**

 **Cost on yourself and allies- 550 MP**

 **Decreases damage by 15%**

 **Duration- 3 minutes**

 **Fire Magic(Passive)(LV:41)(EXP:86%)- This skill allows one to manipulate fire with their mana.**

 **Increases fire magic damage by 30%**

 **FireBall(Active)(LV:39)(EXP:53%)- Launch a ball of fire that explodes on contact**

 **with something solid.**

 **Cost- 100 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of balls able to be summoned- 6**

 **Fire Breath(Active)(LV:37)(EXP:41%)- Breath a stream of flames.**

 **Cost- 50 MP per 5 seconds**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP per second**

 **Fire Vortex(Active)(LV:34)(EXP:14%)- Trap an enemy in a vortex of flames.**

 **Cost- 300 MP**

 **Damage- 3 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of vortexes able to be summoned- 6**

 **Fire Wave(Active)(LV:38)(EXP:62%)- Send out a wave of flames in one direction.**

 **Cost- 400 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 3 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of waves able to be summoned- 6**

 **Burn(Active)(LV:36)(EXP:15%)- Hit someone with a wave of heat, and do damage**

 **over time.**

 **Cost- 200 MP**

 **Damage- 100 every 10 seconds**

 **Chance of applying burn- 36%**

 **Duration- 1 minute**

 **Water Magic(Passive)(LV:40)(EXP:97%)- This skill allows one to manipulate water with their mana.**

 **Increases water magic damage and healing by 29%.**

 **Water Whip(Active)(LV:35)(EXP:51%)- Summon a whip of water to either grab or**

 **attack your opponent.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP**

 **Durability- 4 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of whips able to be summoned- 6**

 **Water Prison(Active)(LV:39)(EXP:77%)- Create a ball of water surrounding an**

 **opponent, trapping them inside.**

 **Cost- 400 MP minimum**

 **Durability- 2 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of prisons able to be summoned- 6**

 **Water Cannon(Active)(LV:37)(EXP:49%)- Shoot a stream of water out of your mouth at an opponent.**

 **Cost- 100 MP per 5 seconds**

 **Damage- 2 times the amount of MP per second**

 **Whirlpool(Active)(LV:38)(EXP:63%)- Create a spiralling whirlpool of water and throw it at your opponent.**

 **Cost- 500 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 3 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of whirlpools able to be summoned- 3**

 **Healing Hand(Active)(LV:40)(EXP:49%)- Use the power of water to heal.**

 **Cost- 100 MP minimum**

 **Heal- 5 times the amount of MP**

 **Regenerative Water(Active)(LV:40)(EXP:72%)- Apply this skill to any living thing and give it a heal over time.**

 **Cost- 800 MP**

 **Heal- 300 per minute**

 **Duration- 10 minutes**

 **Last Stand(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This skill allows you to continue on fighting even when you're on your last legs. This skill is activated when you are at 1 HP, and makes you unkillable for a short duration. You can not regenerate health while this skill is active.**

 **Time- 1 minute**

 **Cooldown- 2 month**

 **Intimidation-(Active)(LV:1)(EXP:42%)- Using your charisma, you can intimidate others, and even cause them to gain debuffs.**

 **You can only intimidate someone with less than half your charisma**

 **Chance of making them submit to you- (Your charisma-Their charisma)%**

 **Debuffs- 5% less damage, 10% hesitance, 5% off-balance**

 **Lie Detector(Passive)(LV:1)(EXP:0%)- This skill allows you to detect lies, with the chance increasing the more obvious it is.**

 **Chance of detecting lie- 5%**

 **Critical Chance(Passive)(LV:8)(EXP:9%)- Gives you a bonus to damage, but only has a 5% chance of being activated.**

 **Increases damage by 16%**

 **Sneak(Active)(LV:24)(EXP:53%)- Activating this ability allows you to hide your presence from another being.**

 **Cost per minute- 40 MP**

 **Chance of being unseen- 48%**

 **Bonus to critical- 48%**

 **Sword Mastery(Passive)(LV:85)(EXP:24%)- This skill is your understanding of the art of the sword.**

 **Increases damage with swords by 90%**

 **Spear Mastery(Passive)(LV:81)(EXP:78%)- This skill is your understanding of the art of the spear.**

 **Increases damage with spears by 86%**

 **Bow and Arrow Mastery(Passive)(LV:91)(EXP:81%)- This skill determines the accuracy and distance you can shoot, as well as the damage.**

 **Increases damage by 96%**

 **Distance- 1100 feet**

 **Accuracy- 96%**

 **Javelin Master(Passive)(LV:87)(EXP:19%)- This skill determines the accuracy and distance you can throw a javelin, as well as the damage.**

 **Increases damage by 92%**

 **Distance- 320 feet**

 **Axe Mastery(Passive)(LV:83)(EXP:44%)- This skill determines your understanding of the art of the axe.**

 **Increases damage by 88%**

 **Mace Mastery(Passive)(LV:79)(EXP:72%)- This skill determines your understanding of the art of the mace.**

 **Increases damage by 84%**

 **Dagger Mastery(Passive)(LV:82)(EXP:12%)- This skill determines your understanding of the art of the mace.**

 **Increases damage by 87%**

 **Increases chance of critical hit by 50% when in stealth.**

 **Stat breakthroughs**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 50 point threshold all damage is increased by 5%.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you gain 10% more health.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you gain the skill Seikuken.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you learn physical and magical skills 10% faster if you see it demonstrated.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you have 10% in wisdom when you are trying to solve a problem.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you gain the ability to 'throw' your charisma at people. If they have less than half your charisma, there is a very good chance they will obey you.**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 50 stat point threshold you have a 20% chance of having all money gained from loot doubled.**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, strength is increased by 5%.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain the skill Last Stand.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain 10% for accuracy in everything.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain 5% magical resistance.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain the ability Lie Detector.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain the title Rallier.**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 100 stat point threshold, you gain 10% more luck.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain 20% more charisma.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain 10% more mana.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain 20% effectiveness towards all healing skills.**


	6. Beginning of War

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. I realize that the last chapter had way too much of his stats and stuff, so at the end i'll just put his status and whatever new thing he learned or got. As for Enkidu, Enkidu is a it, so he can be female or male, whatever it wants really. But i'm pretty sure Gil can turn him into a girl lol. There's going to be some action in this chapter, and some character development as well. Some of these chapters may have some pretty dark themes to them, given the time this is taken place, but if there is any rape or forced sex or really gory torture, I can always skip over it if you want. Nothing too bad this chapter which is why I am giving the option to just skip those parts, but there will be mentionings of stuff like that. Anyway, i'll be trying to make the chapters a bit longer too. Like 6-7k, because it's going to take me more time to get chapters out since i'm pretty busy right now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Beginning of War**

It's been almost 2 months since I've been named King of Uruk. While it feels pretty damn amazing to be a king, it's also really boring. To show some kind of familiarity with my people, I listen to their problems, requests, or even get gifts for about 3 hours a day. It's mostly just them telling me their dreams, and how much they love Uruk.

It's not like it's a long time or anything, but sitting in a solid gold throne filled with pillows can only be comfortable for so long. Add onto the people talking about how happy they are to meet me and to just speak to me, it doesn't take long for my patience to wear thin.

But I don't mind it too much honestly, some people even tell jokes. They aren't haha funny or anything, but they give me a tiny, almost nonexistent chuckle. The gifts were nice though. I got some wine that I already have, beer, clothes, and jewelry. One of the farmers actually managed to get two stone bottles of beer that were made by Ninkasi, the Goddess of Beer, and gave me one.

Don't know how he did it, but it tastes pretty damn fucking good, so I don't care all that much. Besides all of that, I didn't have much else to do. I spent time talking to the heads of various departments, seeing if anything that needed to be done wasn't being done, but everyone was pretty efficient honestly.

I spent most of my time walking around the city, just taking in the sights and smells, and getting familiarized with the place. It was actually what I was doing right this moment. It was a pretty hot day, so I just rocked the kilt with some gold around it, and all the rest of my jewelry, which was a bit annoying, but it was slowly growing on me.

People no longer kneeled every time I walked past them, though they did bow, but it was progress on getting them a bit more comfortable with my presence. My feet slapped the rough ground as I made my way towards the outer part of the city, facing the Euphrates. It was a beautiful landscape, consisting of a lot of uncovered ground, with trees and hills all over the place.

My body calmed down, losing the tenseness that I felt from sitting on my throne for so long, just taking in the natural beauty of the world. I usually didn't care for it, not really seeing unpopulated Earth all that too much in my past life, but it was quickly becoming a familiar sight for me here.

I came here a lot to think about the quest I had accepted on the day I became King of Uruk. I was only a bit uncomfortable, since I was pretty sure it would involve quite a bit of killing, but I had accepted it nonetheless.

 **Quests(Active)**

 **King of Kings**

 **Main Objective: As the King of Kings, you have to show you are above them all. Dominate all Kings that live on this Earth and declare their kingdoms as mere extensions of your own.**

 **Bonus Objective: Dethrone Marduk who is currently the King of the Gods.**

 **Second Bonus Objective: Kill Marduk and all who support his reign.**

 **Man Objective Reward:**

 **10,000,000 XP**

 **10,000,000 Gold Pieces**

 **Title: King of Kings**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

 **1,000,000,000 XP**

 **1,000,000,000 Gold Pieces**

 **Title: King of Gods**

 **Weapon: Sharur**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Second Bonus Objective Reward:**

 **100,000,000 XP**

 **100,000,000 Gold Pieces**

 **Title: God Slayer**

 **Weapon: Imhullu**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

There was a lot for me to accomplish, but I did want to become the greatest of them all. Killing the King of Gods wasn't something Gilgamesh had ever done if I remember right, which would make me even more awesome.

The thought of killing didn't bother me all that much, since Gamer's Mind didn't really let me freak out at the thought of doing it. I was pretty sure that it wouldn't really affect me all that much if I did it, but had no real way or desire to test it out.

As I stood there, slowly gaining zen, I could feel the ground start to vibrate a bit. I ignored it since it was probably just a chariot or something, but I was unable to ignore the sound of the house a bit away from me being demolished as something crashed into it, nor the screams of the people inside of it.

I used my wind magic to push the dust and rocks flying at me to the side, trying to see what interrupted my happy time. I wasn't all that excited at what I saw. It was pretty big, standing at about 9 feet to my 5' 3''. It was a dark brown, and all of it's fur seemed sharp and very hard. It didn't have paws, but instead it had 2 sets of hands, and a long thin tail. It's head looked like the head of a dog, but flatter, and it had large, blue eyes, that were strangely adorable.

I noticed all the blood and guts covering it first though, and the fact that I knew that the blood was from my people only enraged me more.

 **Nameless**

 **Age- 11 years 3 months 17 days**

 **Health- 5400/5400**

 **Mana- 2070/2070**

 **Level- 36**

 **Race- Ahuizotl**

 **STR-105(E)**

 **VIT- 97**

 **DEX- 172(D)**

 **INT-27**

 **WIS-24**

 **CHA-43**

 **LUK-18**

 **Strengths- Speed, Grip**

 **Weaknesses- Electricity**

 **Thoughts About You- None**

 **Feelings Towards You- None**

 **Description- This magical beast has no real name, only the name of it's race, the Ahuizotl, which is a mixture of a dog and a monkey. He has killed many humans, and even some magical beasts for challenging it's authority. He uses his mana to trigger immense speeds, and strengthen both his grip and his fur. He has a strong resistance to non magical-weapons and elemental magic. Has a love for dominating and killing things.**

The Ahuizotl was pretty damn impressive, especially his speed. It's dexterity was 23 higher than mine, and my observe is telling me that it can get even faster. The facts that he has a strong resistance to weapons and my main magic meant my fists would be my best option to beat it, since my body was basically magical itself.

I would have to get around it's speed, which I was pretty sure I could do with the help of some magic. The thought of fighting it excited me a bit honestly.

I noticed some of the soldier start running towards it, but I ignored them as I ran forward. My heart started beating faster the closer I got, truly seeing just how intimidating it looked up close. It barely managed to swivel its head around before I punched it in the chest, sending it away from the houses and a bit back out of the city.

 **400+368+20= 785-200= 580 Damage!**

 **You have taken 50-10= 40 Damage!**

The Fur on it definitely wasn't for show, since punching it made my hand bleed a bit. Thanks to my Hand-To-Hand skill, my damage was almost doubled, but it had quite a bit of defense to it. It would take quite a bit of punches and kicks to kill it, but with magic I was pretty confident.

"My King!" Someone shouted to the right of me.

I turned to me right, where 20 or so soldiers were running up to me.

"My King, please let us handle this beast. You need not dirty your hands on it." One of them pleaded to me, but I was in no mood to just sit back and watch, and it would only cause them to die for no reason. More soldiers were definitely on their way, but these men would be dead by then.

"No need to worry. It has been some time since I have been able to stretch my legs, and I wish to fight. Do not disturb me." I gazed at them with a bit of coldness to get my point across, but I also forgot about the beast, and it's speed.

By the time I turned around, I ate a large fist, the size of my head, straight to the face. The speed of it sending me flying down the street.

 **262-52= 210 Damage!**

The pain of it only lasted a second, but it felt like my face had been on fire. It had definitely broke bones, and the thought angered me. I felt the humiliation burn in my stomach. My pride wouldn't allow me to stand aside now, not until I mutilated it.

"Ah my King, are you alright? Do not fret, we will take care of this beast." Baqqanum ran towards me, seeming worried.

I couldn't really hear him all that well though. The anger was pounding through my veins, dulling everything around me, and all I could smell was the sickeningly dry, sweet metallic scent that the blood on my face emitted. The only other thing that stood out was the beast, and it's stupid fucking snarl.

I got up, and slowly starting to jog at it. I activated my **Seikuken** , making sure I knew where it was at all times. Then I activated my **Wind Enhancement** , doubling my speed. I topped it off with some **Earth Enhancement** to decrease the damage I take by an additional 15%. It sprinted at me, almost catching me off guard, but I rolled away at the last second, dodging the fist that made the ground crater a bit.

The shaking of the ground threw my balance off a bit, and gave it enough time to charge again. I expected it this time though and started to throw a punch at it. It looked and felt like I was going to connect but all I felt was air, and my Seikuken was telling me it was directly to the side of me. What it didn't tell me in time, was that a fist was about to hit me, and hit me it did.

 **350-70-52= 228 Damage!**

I flew for a short while, and crashed into the side of a house, imploding the structure, and making it crash onto me, gaining me another 40 damage. The pain burned for only a second, but my anger never stopped burning.

It had already done 478 damage to me, but I heal almost 1300 damage every minute, so I wasn't to concerned yet. The only way it would be able to kill me was to hit me nonstop, and with my healing ability, I doubt it could even do it fast enough to matter. It would have to hit me with something strong enough to one shot me.

I barely managed to get out of the broken house when I felt the beast enter my range, and quickly move towards me. In the little amount of time I had before it was upon me, I had to acknowledge that it's speed was far above me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way in time, so I quickly summoned 4 **Earth Spikes** around me.

 **450+450+22= 922-737= 185 Damage!**

He was so fast that he was able to only take a glancing blow to one of his legs, but it still managed to scrape it really bad. It might not have done a lot to his HP, but I did damage his mobility a little bit.

It really did have an incredible resistance to elemental magic. It still had a bit more than 4,600 health, but mine was already all healed up so I can't really say i'm losing. One of the things I noticed before was his low charisma. Mine was a lot higher and I wanted to see if I could make beasts submit to me the same as humans.

While he was distracted I activated my **Intimidation** , which gave me a 210% chance of making him submit to me, and giving him three debuffs, one of which is 5% off-balance, which helps limit him movement.

 **Due to his connection to the Earth, and his endless bloodlust, {Nameless}, has refused to submit.**

To be honest, I was pretty sure that it wouldn't work due to some bizarre reason. I just wanted the debuffs put onto him. It might have backfired on me a bit though, since he seems pretty pissed.

I couldn't help but scoff at the face he was making, "Are you going to sit there and make angry faces at me, or are you going to attack?" I mocked him, even though I knew it wasn't really the smart thing to do.

My question was met with a roar and a dash. I was prepared though and sent out a **Fire Wave** , and when that hit and blinded him for a second I threw out a **Burn** and a **Fire Vortex** , thoroughly cooking it.

 **1200+1200+60= 2460-1968= 492 Damage!**

 **100+100+5= 205-164= 41 Damage!**

 **900+900+45= 1845-1476= 369 Damage!**

The screech of pain that echoed out of the flames was jarring, and I felt an intense pain in my ears for a bit. The explosions from my magic ruined the street we were standing on. All I knew was it was going to be a bitch for people to clean up.

The burn would do about 250 damage in a minute, so it brought him down by about 1000 health. It was slow going and he had about 3600 health left, even after those attacks. I would have to resort to more physical attacks if I want to get this fight done anytime soon.

I applied the enhancements again once they wore off, and waited for my nameless foe to come out of the fire. After 5 seconds of waiting, which was about as patient as I could be, I sent a stream of water to douse the flames. I tensed as I saw nothing, and at the same time felt something enter my range and close in on me.

I dove to the right as the Ahuizotl rushed past me. Getting a good look at him, he definitely seemed burned, with pieces of skin seeming to slowly heal and flake off. His eyes were no longer cute, and were very bloodshot. That was all that I could take in before he rushed at me again.

This time I wasn't able to dodge it, and took another 228 damage. I was only sent stumbling for a second before I was hit again. After the fourth hit, my health was getting a bit low, so I activated **Healing Hand** and **Regenerative Water** to help me outlast the onslaught. After the seventh hit with no break, I started to get really frustrated. I kept trying to predict him, but I was always a tiny bit off. I decided to just trap him, and finish him off with physical attacks.

I let him hit me once more, and then raised a dome of Earth around me, with him inside of it. I was confident in my victory now that speed no longer played a part in the fight. Since he had already knocked me onto the ground before I rose the dome, I wasn't really prepared for him to jump on top of me, and grab my arms with his top hands.

I knew my strength was greater though and attempted to move my legs to kick him off of me. I felt myself locked in place, and when I looked down and saw his lower hands dug into the ground with and amazing grip strength, equal to the one on my arms, I realized I was trapped.

I didn't have the time to analyze the situation more before I was savagely headbutted by him. It did a staggering 500 damage to me, and he didn't just stop with one. I had to keep applying **Healing Hand** to cover up the damage, but his headbutts interrupted it sometimes.

"Off me you foul beast!" I couldn't help but yell at him, feeling a mixture of rage and embarrassment at being caught so unguarded like this.

All I got back was a roar to the face, and a new dose of rage as spit flew into my eyes. Uncaring of the damage being done to myself, I summoned 3 **Earth Spikes** through my torso, impaling it three times. Thanks to my heals, I was able to tank the hits, and heal it all up in a matter of seconds.

 **450+450+22= 922-737= 185 Damage!**

 **450+450+22= 922-737= 185 Damage!**

 **450+450+22= 922-737= 185 Damage!**

I unsummoned the spikes, since they were taking up all the space, and reversed our positions on the ground. Since it had four hands, which was a bit of an advantage in grappling, I wasted no time in bashing it's face in. I took out all my rage onto it and the strength I felt in my arm even hurt a little bit.

 **400+368+20= 785-200= 580 Damage!**

 **You have taken 50-10= 40 Damage!**

The First hit felt the best, and feeling the blood splash onto my face gave me a sick pleasure at being able to cause this fucking thing pain.

 **400+368+20= 785-200= 580 Damage!**

 **You have taken 50-10= 40 Damage!**

I could feel him struggle from underneath me, but it was weak. He couldn't even muster the strength to use his monstrous size against me. The feeling of his bones breaking underneath my fists energized me, and I felt unstoppable.

I didn't care about the blood in my mouth or my eyes, not feeling it at all. All I could focus on was the crunch of my knuckles being smashed against wet shattered bones. Five hit was all that it took to bring it down to 73 health, and I stopped punching him for a moment.

He looked pathetic, his face just one big mess of blood and bones. His jaw was hanging off his face at this point, and it almost made me feel bad that I had just brutalized something so bad. Emphasis on almost honestly, because I could still feel that euphoric sense of victory, even if the odds were pretty well stacked in my favor.

My pride was still a little sore from the beating he gave me, but it was overshadowed by my victory. My eyes gleamed, even without any light, from the sheer joy my victory brought me.

I was just about to put him out of his misery when a thought occurred to me. I was humiliated in front of my own soldiers, and I couldn't just let something like that stand without reparation. I lowered the dome of Earth, and the first thing I saw was a mass of soldiers and magicians, all looking anxious.

"My King! You are hurt, please allow me to heal you!" One of the magicians who seems to specialize in healing magic quickly ran towards me after seeing the blood on my face, but stopped when I held up my hand.

I lifted up the near dead body of the Ahuizotl with one hand, showing off my strength a little bit, and addressed everyone as a whole, "This beast here, thought he could not only invade Uruk and kill its people, but also make the King succumb to his power." I threw the body a bit towards one of the soldiers, making him step back.

"This pathetic mongrel, Memes, fell to my bare hands, as everyone else who challenges me will." I sneered as I threw a **Fire Vortex** onto it, bathing in the victory of killing memes before they even exist.

 **You have killed {Nameless}. You Gain:**

 **5,000 XP**

 **100 Gold Pieces**

 **Small Healing Potion**

 **Sword**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon**

It was a good thing that he had auto-loot on, or it could have been awkward to just see items like that laying around. He was interested in the sword he got but he decided to look at it later. The 4 levels I got from that was really nice too, increasing all my stats by 20 and my charisma by 40, breaking through the thresholds.

"Assemble the heads to the throne room, I wish to speak to them." My command was the last thing I spoke to those who were kneeling to me as I walked past towards the palace, with a soldier quickly running off to complete the task that I had sent him on.

 **Throne Room**

"I'm sure you all are aware of what happened earlier in the day, yes?" I started off the meeting with a question, making sure no one would have to be informed. I was unsurprised by the quiet nods I got, since they had all gotten more docile after witnessing my charisma.

"Good, then I don't need to explain to anyone that almost 18 people died because a beast was able to get through the scouts at our borders." My red gaze cut threw them all, looking to see if there was anyone willing to say anything about it.

"My King, I apologize for the failings of my soldiers, I will take full respons-" I silenced Ali by raising my hand, that not being what I wanted to hear.

"It is disappointing that a beast was able to get through my soldiers, and damage my city and its people, but I cannot place the blame on them or you. No mere soldier could handle the speed of that beast, and it's doubtful a magician could either. Today has shown me how open our city is. While that can be a good thing, it can also be a bad thing. It's why I wish to build a wall around the city." I finished my little speech by leaning back in my throne, and resting my hand against the side of my face.

The head of construction, Sumalika, perked up and spoke, "My King, such a thing would take many days, and would cut off the possibility of more homes and markets being built. The city wouldn't be able to expand if we do that."

That was true, but there was a obvious answer to that question, "That is why we won't be building it right along the edges of the city. We will build it around 61,500 grains away from the city, all around."

He nodded and sat back down, obviously uncomfortable at the job being given to him. "It will be done at once my King."

I shook my head, "You will measure the length, and draw up the dimensions, and number of bricks that will be placed. Once you do that, you will bring it to me and I shall correct it if need be." I intended to add watchtowers and enhance everything magically.

"Baqqanum, tell me, how would we go about enhancing the wall with magic?" I deferred to his greater experience in general magic.

His lips pursed as he tried to figure out the most optimal way to go about it, " Well my King, the best way to go about it and get the greatest results would be to enhance every brick of stone separately, and then anchor it to the magic that resides around Uruk."

"Hmm, and what kind of effects could we expect out of this magically enhance stone?" I was genuinely curious to know what they could do seeing as I didn't know a lot of the magic that they could employ.

"We can include a variety of effects such as, protections against magic, make it more durable, give it small self healing properties, and use them as a way to sense magic in a perimeter around Uruk." He seemed pretty confident in the results of it.

I was a bit disappointed that it wouldn't shout out giant lasers or anything, but I could always work on that later. "Very well, we shall find out the number of bricks needed, and then have you enhance them. That will be all I need from you today." I dismissed them as I brought out a cup of wine, feeling pretty badass.

After hearing the stone doors shut, I decided now would be a good time to examine my sword. Watching the red glow and golden outline of my gate opening was an amazing sight that I still can't get over. The pommel of the sword was a pure gold, with red leather as a grip. The guard was pointed out in a straight line and ended in a slightly sharp point. It was layered in jewels of various sizes and was almost bewitching.

The blade itself was almost completely red. It seemed to almost glow or hum. It had a small green dragon flowing on the base of the blade. It was outlined in black, that seemed to whisper to me, to make me submit. The blade ensnared me for but a second before it went away, and I felt the whispers vanish. It made me sweat a bit, that even with my intelligence and wisdom, I would've been caught by the blade.

 **Merodach(The Original Sin)(Rank:B to B+)**

 **A nameless sword. Merodach is the greatest of all demonic blades, and will lead the user down a path of temptation and ruin, slowly corrupting them. All who are cut by this sword are corrupted and take 50 damage per minute for every wound inflicted onto them. Corruption lasts forever unless magically healed.**

 **Damage- 200(½ Str)**

 **Cutting Edge Blast- 350(½ Str), in any direction**

 **Cost- 2000 MP**

 **Corrupting Light- 300(½ Str), All under 200 WIS are corrupted with madness**

 **Cost- 2500 MP**

 **Breaking Damage- 300(½ Str), becomes irreparable**

 **Breaking Cost- 500 MP**

I honestly didn't know what to say about this sword. It was pretty fucking amazing, and the title it had of the original sin was pretty badass sounding. It was obviously the start of a noble phantasm, and from what I remember, Gram is the other greatest of all demonic blades, so this must be the predecessor that Gilgamesh had originally.

The sheer damage that this thing possessed was pretty baffling. Just the regular damage enhanced by my strength was 17,600. To a regular soldier, this would do about 800 per swing. Even the damage per minute with every wound was pretty crazy. Slice someone 20 times and they take 1,000 damage per minute. The only downside about the blade is that it slowly gets you killed by corrupting you, but my gamer's mind negates that.

As I admired my new sword, and sipped my wine. I couldn't help the small chuckled that seemed to just spill past my lips. The guards outside the doors were probably startled by the sound of my joyful laughs.

 **Gilgamesh's Room**

It's been about 6 months since my fight with the Ahuizotl, and things have been going quite amazingly. The wall has almost been completed, which was pretty exciting. It felt really good watching the wall start from nothing to the towering 300 feet it is. It wasn't the biggest wall there ever was, and I've seen a ton of things that have been built taller than it, but they weren't magical now were they?

For the most part, I've spent my time looking over the city, practicing with Merodach, and playing around with my new abilities. Thanks to my stat breakthroughs I got a skill that lets me double my strength so far, and two titles. One that makes it impossible for me to get physically tired, and the other lets me use my charisma to arouse and awe people.

It was a bit fun to walk through the city with my charisma flowing out, just to see the reactions of the people as they tried not to embarrass themselves in front of me. It was strangely adorable for some reason.

Today was a lazy day though, and I didn't really feel like doing anything, so I've just been chilling on my comfortable bed. I was waiting for the wall to be built so I can start making plans to take over the world. Cue evil laughter.

"My King!" A messenger barged into my room, honestly startling me and gaining my ire. I slowly sat up, and watched as he panted on my floor.

"Is there a reason you barged into my room without announcing yourself first?" My icy words seemed to freeze him in place, and the loud panting abruptly ceased.

"Yes my Lord. There was an attack on the little town Palusum by the Euphrates. From what we know it is the city of Eridu that is attacking them." He spoke, seeming a lot calmer than before.

"I see, and how many men did they bring with them?"

"Only 800 soldiers and 10 magicians my King, since Palusum merely has a population of 1,300 people, none of them warriors of any kind."

I already knew there were no warriors since they mainly fished and grew crops by the Euphrates. They were considered loosely under the protection of Uruk, so even if it was loosely, it was still a dishonor to Uruk to have one of its neighboring towns slaughtered for no reason.

"Ali-ellati and Baqqanum are by the back edge of the city my King, with 2,000 of our soldiers, and 50 magicians." He spoke completely clear now, crisp and confident, simply because of my charisma.

"I see, you may go rest now, I shall meet with them. Tell the elder Dagon that he shall be in charge while I am away. Under no circumstances is he to do anything but make sure things stay the same." I dismissed him, and made my way to the edge of the city where they were.

It took me about 5 minutes of slight speed walking to make my way towards them. Seeing the mass of soldiers, already sweating in their armor was a pretty cool sight. Their gleaming armor would do well in inspiring doubt to their enemies.

I saw Ali make his way towards me, slightly jogging so I wouldn't have to make my way towards him anymore. I saw Baqqanum walking more sedately close behind him.

"My King, thank you for coming to see us off, but we will be going now to secure the town." He puffed out his chest, trying to convey his confidence to me.

I raised my brow in amusement, "Ho, a very nice claim. But I did not come to see you off. I shall be joining you." I told him very matter-of-factly as I walked past him.

It only took a second before I heard his footsteps running up to me in a slight panic. "But what about the city my King. It needs you to run it while we are away, does it not?" He tried to convince me to stay.

"No, I put Dagon in charge while we are away. I wish to deal with this matter personally since it is an insult against Uruk, and me by extension." I waved off his concerns with barely a thought, and he reluctantly accepted my explanation. Baqqanum just looked amused if anything.

"We don't have any armor for your size, but i suppose since godly blood runs through you, you have no need for it." He still seemed a bit worried, but was trying to reassure himself that it was okay.

I shot him an amused glance, finding his worrying particularly amusing, "Indeed. I have no need for armor at the moment, and we will only be up against a paltry force anyway."

After that, we took off to reach the gates that were a few hundred feet out of the city. The men seemed bolstered by my presence, which could be attributed to my Rallier title. I was curious about the attack more than anything.

"Baqqanum, why do you think that Eridu is attacking now of all times?" I asked him since he was probably the most experienced out of everyone in the city.

"They have always been aggressive towards us ever since Inanna stole the _meh_ from Enki, which is considered the rules of civilization. Any city who has it prospers more than any other. They are probably becoming more hostile now that we have almost finished building our walls. They have walls of their own, but they are not magically enhanced like ours is." He droned on a bit, explaining some of the stories of the gods, and what they really meant.

I knew about the _meh_ but I didn't know some key facts about their walls. Apparently they were hastily erected during a time of battle, and only built upon later. It would make a siege on their city a bit easier in the future if their walls were weak.

After that, it was mostly smooth sailing. I rode in a carriage that they had with Baqqanum and Ali, and just let the time pass while I meditated slightly. Before I knew it, 2 hours had passed, and we reached Palusum. What was left of it anyway.

The first thing I noticed as we walking towards the little town was the smell. It smelt of blood, and vomit, and sex. The homes on the edge were burnt to the ground, charred and unrecognizable. The second thing I noticed was the bodies.

They were hung up everywhere. There were spikes of Earth with bodies impaled on them. There was body parts flung everywhere hazardly, with the top half of a man, oozing blood splattered onto a crumpled wall.

Looking at the bodies of children, some my age, and some not even a couple of years was the worst though. It was made even more disgusting by the fact that there were traces of white amongst the blood on the bodies. The smell and sight of it made me almost slightly dizzy.

I could feel something I've never felt before bubbling in my stomach, just as I could feel the gamer's mind straining as it tried to keep my emotions at a manageable level. I realized then and there that this was a time of monsters. People did whatever the fuck they wanted to just because they could. I still associated some childish notion that it wasn't all that different from my time, but it was.

I understood why so many people were horrible people when you live in a world like this. Where people kill and rape, no matter the gender or age. Not ever for social gain or gain for your home. The fact that this was all just an insult to my city, to me. It enraged me like nothing else ever has. And I knew at that moment, I was going to slaughter every single soldier of Eridu, down to the last man.

The sound of retching from some of the men around me broke me out of my little trance. I glanced around me and saw a lot of grim faces. There were quite a few young men among this crowd, who obviously haven't seen something like this before, but the rest bore it with stoic faces, albeit rage filled faces.

I faced forward, looking in the direction that I knew Eridu lied in. "Ali-ellati, Baqqanum. Gather all the men, we will be marching on Eridu in a short moment." I didn't bother waiting for a response as I made my way to the carriage, listening to Ali shout at everyone to start getting ready to fight. No one seemed to question me on it, even though Baqqanum commented that it wasn't very wise.

We've been moving for about 3 hours now, and since we will be upon the borders of Eridu shortly, Ali decided to let the men rest for a tiny bit. I was seated on a rock, lightly toying with a small plant, as I tried to center my thoughts and emotions. I knew that I was going to fight and kill a lot of men in a bit, and it wasn't the easiest thought to live with.

Without gamer's mind, I knew that I would be a bit of a wreck instead of the calm that I feel right now. I summoned a goblet of wine, and slowly drank it, trying to savor the taste before I went into battle.

Everybody went onto high alert though when a golden light appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. Everyone seemed paralyzed, unable to open their eyes or move, and I opened a few gates above me, ready to rain down blades.

I stopped though when I noticed who the figure was. It's been awhile, but it was almost impossible to forget what she looked like. Her brown hair was shining and silky, and her dark red eyes seemed to look right through me. It's been awhile since she left me but I definitely remember my mom.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I asked calmly, my shock being suppressed.

Ninsun looked at me and a frown that seemed wrong on her face appeared, "I'm here to make sure you don't do something you regret. You may feel angry that Eridu raided that little town, but they weren't truly people of Uruk, so it should not be enough for you to go to war. Return back to Uruk, please." She lightly pleaded with me, but I had honestly stopped listening after the second sentence.

"I care not if Palusum is not considered a part of Uruk, they were under our protection as they sold exclusively to us. To slaughter and rape them is to spit in my face and laugh at me. You expect me to just let such a thing go?! How could I call myself a great king if I do such a thing?" I spat out, feeling my rage slightly overwhelm me.

"Do not forget whom you speak to Gilgamesh. I may be your mother but I am still a goddess. Enki will be angered if you harm his city, and you will not like the results of his anger towards you. He is already angry enough at Uruk in general because of the _meh_. He will definitely ruin you when you least expect it." She started off angry but softened towards the end, hoping that I would take the smart advice.

But I was in no mood to be smart. I wanted blood. I wanted death. Nothing would stop me from getting those two things at the moment, not even my mother's concern.

"I will not turn away from the course I have set. I will see the conquering of Eridu through to the very end, whether the Gods approve or not means nothing to me." I uttered coldly, no longer in the mood for the conversation now that my bloodlust was rising.

She looked disappointed in me, and if it was any other time, I might feel a bit of regret, but I don't. "I see, I suppose you will not listen to reason, just like your father." She turned towards my men and opened her mouth. "L̵̨̀e̸̡͖̒à̵͇v̴̥̓͗ẽ̸̗͍́ ̴̧̈́ẗ̷͉̫͆h̷̯̍ḭ̶̮̽ș̸͐͌ ̷̤͎̔p̵̧̩͊l̵̫̅ͅä̷̟́c̵̫̈́̃ͅę̴̢̀͐ ̶̲́̀a̶̛͕̥͂ń̶̻̫̄ḓ̷̞̾͘ ̸͎̎r̵̛̭ḛ̸̊t̸̛̙̪͑ű̵͕͐r̷͈̈́͗͜n̵̢͊͌ ̶̧̨̀͛t̵͔̐o̴̧̭̓̂ ̷̙̤͂̄Ų̴̖̄r̷̖̙͌̇ų̶̹̄̈k̵̲̯͗." Her voice sounded like echoing birds, its majestic tone throwing me off for a moment.

As I watched in shock, my men slowly got up and started marching back the way we came, looking as if they were only able to struggle an almost nonexistent amount. When she turned towards me, I realized she meant to do the same to me. I refused to turn back, even without any men though, and started walking the rest of the way to Eridu on foot.

"G̶͎͆́i̵̤̇̉l̶͔͌̓g̸̱̅a̶̛͕̣m̶̱̭͂ḙ̷͌ͅs̶̞̃̿͜h̸͍̕.̴̧͕̎ ̸̤̫̀̚Y̷̥̓ŏ̸̪͓ų̶̺̐ ̸̗͛s̴̭̖̓̀h̶͙̋̕a̸͉͚͐l̴̢̎͒l̴͎͚̐͂ ̷͓̻̀̓ṙ̶͔͍̚e̴͖̰̐͝t̷̨̔́ͅu̷̧̱̇͆r̸̪̜̅ṋ̴̢͒ ̴̝͙͘t̷͇̑́o̷̩̤͐ ̴̩̣͋Ü̵͎͝ȑ̵̩̙͐ù̴͇̖̈k̸̜͔̐ ̸͓̆̾a̷̗̟͒͝n̴̘͙̉d̸͖̠͠ ̸͚͛f̴̤̻̔̄o̶̧̰͋r̴͇͇̎g̸̠̘̊̀ȅ̴̞t̶͕̀͝ ̶̀̐͜ḁ̶̓b̷̺͠o̶̹͑ũ̸̗͍̇t̷̖̏̄ ̷̧͝t̴̼͙̃h̸̡̗̓í̸̤̔s̷͈͐̃ ̵̰́͠f̴̘͆ͅo̷͔̰͆o̴̘͋l̶̬͇̾̌í̶̛̦̙ś̴̝̣̏h̶͓̿ ̵͚͖̓̉q̵̡͚̾̓u̴̞̮̒e̶̼̓ṣ̷̋t̶͓̾.̵͕̗̄̀" Her voice made me pause for only a moment. I turned my head towards her and pierced her with my sharp gaze.

"You may think differently, but I answer to no God or Goddess. You are no different." After those parting words, I continued walking, hearing no return comment. Nothing but the jingling sound of jewelry weighing down my every step.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 6. Is Gilgamesh going to fight Eridu all alone? Gonna have to wait to find that out lol. As I said before. All I'm going to be putting at the bottom is Gilgamesh's stats, and every new ability, title, or weapon he gains that chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you see anything wrong, please comment of pm, I would really appreciate it. Till next time!**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 12 years 7 months 13 days**

 **Health- 2,211/2,211**

 **Godly Mana- 2,266/2,266**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable,**

 **Level-7 (1,245/2200)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-168(+8)=176(D)**

 **VIT-166(D)**

 **DEX-169(+17)=186(D)**

 **INT-171(D)**

 **WIS-170(D)**

 **CHA-205(+41,+50)=296(C)**

 **LUK-159(+16)=175(D)**

 **POINTS-20**

 **MONEY- 101G, 12S, 50B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Titles**

 **Evil Never Rests- Evil never rests, and now you don't either. This title gives you the ability to never physically tire, no matter the situation.**

 **Unresistable- Your charisma is so high, that all who bathe in it are instantly aroused and awed by you.**

 **Skills**

 **Superhuman Strength(Active)(LV:6)(EXP:34%)- Your strength is beyond man, and you certainly show it.**

 **Enhance strength by- 2**

 **Duration- 5 minutes**

 **Cost- 1,500 MP**

 **Breakthroughs**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain the ability Superhuman Strength.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain the title Evil Never Rests.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, you gain 10% more DEX.**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 150 stat point threshold, every monday you get a +50 bonus in luck.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the title Unresistable.**

 **Weapons**

 **Merodach(The Original Sin)(Rank:B to B+)**

 **A nameless sword. Merodach is the greatest of all demonic blades, and will lead the user down a path of temptation and ruin, slowly corrupting them. All who are cut by this sword are corrupted and take 50 damage per minute for every wound inflicted onto them. Corruption lasts forever unless magically healed.**

 **Damage- 200(½ Str)**

 **Cutting Edge Blast- 350(½ Str), in any direction**

 **Cost- 2000 MP**

 **Corrupting Light- 300(½ Str), All under 200 WIS are corrupted with madness**

 **Cost- 2500 MP**

 **Breaking Damage- 300(½ Str), becomes irreparable**

 **Breaking Cost- 500 MP**


	7. Seizing Eridu

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Yes this Gilgamesh does look a lot like kid Gilgamesh from FGO. There will be a lot of blood and a bit of sex, but that'll be at the end and I'll mark it so you can skip if you want to. The bonus he gets in luck every Monday is not permanent. It's just for Monday. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Seizing Eridu**

I was getting closer and closer to Eridu with every step I took. Even with Gamer's Mind I couldn't help but feel pretty nervous. I was about to fight an army after all. I focused on the sound of my gold swaying against my chest, feeling it calm me.

"Hey guys over there! We got reports that Uruks King is coming from that way. Get into formation!" I heard someone shout about 80 feet away from me.

There were a few mounds of Earth that were blocking my sight, so I guessed that they were hiding behind one, and waiting to ambush me. They probably didn't know about my enhanced senses, so it probably seemed like a pretty good idea.

As I got closer and closer to where they were hiding, it felt like it was getting more and more quiet, and I felt like something was watching me closely. I knew it was some sort of supernatural being, godly or not, and I made sure to stay tense and ready.

'I wonder how much men they think will be enough to ambush me?' I was about 7 feet away from their location, and I could hear the shuffling of feet and armor. It sounded like there were 40 or so, but I didn't feel like taking any chances so I activated my Seikuken.

Immediately I felt the presence of 47 people in my range, and they were on the tips of their feet, ready to sprint out and stab me to death. I felt swords, spears, and shields on them, so I decided to end it quickly.

Two crimson and gold portals opened up silently on my sides of me. Two pommels of the purest gold and nice red leather greeted my eyes, and I wrapped my hands around them, pulling them out of the portals as I walked forward. My hands fit comfortably around Merodach, but they were a bit too small, so duel wielding them like I was, made it a bit hard.

The second I got right in front of the little hill, I felt them charge forward. It only took a moment before I saw them rushing at me too, only 3 feet separated us.

"For King Zamaranum! For Eridu!" The man in the lead, Damuzi, screamed out, getting shouts in return. They were a little unnerved by how unsurprised I was, but I was sure that it was about to get a lot worse for them.

I decided to keep Damuzi alive for questioning, so as he ran in to swipe me with his blade, I shattered his sword, and kicked him to the side, heavily injuring him against the rocks. All the soldiers had about 900 health on average, so one slice would be all I need to kill them.

Three men charge at me in unison, one carrying a spear, as the other two went in close with their swords. The closest one swung at my right arm, hoping to cut it off, but I cut through both the sword and his neck at the same time, getting a spray of blood all over my face. I closed my eyes so I wasn't blinded by the blood, and used my Seikuken to fight the other one.

It wasn't a battle at all. I slashed and hacked away at them. It didn't matter if there were 10 or 20 or 30 on me at the same time. They all died on my swords, none of them doing anything to mar me besides get their blood on me.

 **You have killed 46 soldiers!**

 **You have gained 4600 XP!**

 **You have gained 9,200 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have leveled up twice!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

The levels I gained, as well as the stats were very welcomed. I would need every little bit of power I could get. I would also get stronger as I fought which was a very good thing. As I wrenched Merodach out of the last soldiers head, I turned to where Damuzi was laying.

He was gazing at me with such horror, that I actually felt self-conscious for a small moment, but it quickly passed as I gathered my resolve. He couldn't even crawl away from me as I approached, even though he seemed to really want to. His status told me he had a concussion, which would definitely make questioning him a bit annoying.

"Hello there Damuzi." I greeted him with a smirk on my face, sitting next to him. His eyes lit up with fear as I spoke his name.

"H-How do you know m-my name?!" He tried to shout at me, but he was too out of it to do so.

"Death always knows the name of the person it's going to take." I watched him slump to the ground apathetically, feeling no pity at all. It was how this world worked after all.

"How about we make a deal Damuzi. You give me the information I want about Eridu's soldiers and mages, as well as formations, and I'll let you live. That sound good to you?" I was honestly curious to see if he would take the deal, with how defeated he looked.

"YES! I would love to take your deal. Eridu only has 3,000 soldiers, 100 archers and 50 magicians. It's why we attacked. We don't use formations, we only attack straight on. That's all I know, I swear!" He looked at me in hope, but he found none at all when he saw my face.

 **Lie Detected!**

 **Lie Detector Leveled Up!**

I sighed as I stood up, feeling a light anger filling me up. I didn't need the skill to know he was lying. I knew that Eridu had 10,000+ soldiers, and 1000+ magicians, seeing as they are a major city.

I looked down at him and activated Intimidation, the difference in our charisma was a lot, so I wasn't all that worried of it not working.

 **Damuzi has submitted!**

I saw his eyes glaze over, and he suddenly lost all the tension in his body. He looked almost as if someone was mind controlling him thanks to the concussion he got, and I couldn't keep the chuckle I felt in the back of my throat inside.

"Tell me, what the numbers of the offensive and defensive forces that Eridu has?" I spoke crisply, wanting to get this conversation over with. I didn't want to give Eridu too much time to prepare for my arrival.

"Eridu has around 13,000 soldiers that will attack outside of the gate, with 300 staying inside of the city. There is around 500 archers, with a limited amount of enchanted arrows that lock onto a single target. There is 1,600 magicians. There is also the head of the army, Aradegi. He has the armor of Enki, that Enki gifted his great grandfather. With that armor, he is 10 to 15 times stronger than any soldier, and you can't destroy it no matter what you do." I was interested in Aradegi, he sounded like he was near my strength while he wore that armor.

"I see. What magic do the magicians tend to focus on?"

"They focus on water and Earth my King. Lord Enki gives us a good connection to water magic, and his wife Ninhursag gives us a good connection to Earth magic. I know that there are a few that know how to disappear and appear somewhere else as they please." He sounded like he was getting really sleepy now, and I knew he was going to die in a minute.

"Good. What tactics do you use in battle?"

"If it is a siege on our walls, the archers will used their enchanted arrows first. They have 3 arrows each, so they can shoot down around 1,500 men. After that, in 13 groups of 1,000, the soldiers will charge shields and spears first, and try to box them in. Then the magicians come into play, and they usually use the muddy and wet Earth and water that is all over the place around Eridu to suffocate the enemy." He got quiet at the end, and I got another 100 XP for killing him.

He had told me most of what he knew, so I wasn't angered by him dying before he could tell me everything. I had enough to go on. I started the walk towards Eridu. I was about 2 to 3,000 feet away, so I would get there in 10 or 20 minutes at the pace I'm walking.

I needed to do something about those arrows first. Having 1,500 of those flying at me won't be an easy thing to deal with, but I was confident I could deal with them. My first thought was to use wind magic and divert them around me, but since they were enchanted, there was a chance it wouldn't work. If it didn't, I would have to use Merodach and throw out a Cutting Edge Blast.

With superhuman strength doubling my strength, a Cutting Edge Blast would do 63,700 damage, which should be enough to wipe anything like that out. Then I have to deal with the army. I couldn't just throw out swords from my gate, because the gate wasn't strong enough yet. I couldn't throw things out with enough momentum to really kill anyone yet. If it scratched them they would die, but it was pretty easy to dodge.

I would have to separate them with magic, and then dive into their ranks so the magicians can't hurt me without killing their own. I should be able to dodge their attacks even if they throw them at me. It would work well if I could get them to kill their allies for me. I would have to thin the ranks of the soldiers a bit before I could go after the magicians though.

I would have to do something about the archers incase they are accurate enough to hit me in the middle of their soldiers. I didn't have anything that I would be able to do unless I count going up to them and slicing them apart. I would just have to keep alert and dodge them while fighting. I was already getting stressed just thinking about it.

"A nice day for a stroll huh?" I whipped my head behind me, baffled at how my Seikukan wasn't sensing anything, and I couldn't help but stare.

I was looking at a tall man, about 7 feet in height, towering over me. He was wearing really long blue robes, and had a golden horned cap atop his head. His skin shined gold, and his black hair and beard seemed to sparkle. Looking into his eyes gave me a headache from the sheer wisdom I could see in them. The oddest thing about him was the two streams of water coming from his shoulders, that still had fish in them, and the two trees that stood behind him, that definitely wasn't there a second ago.

"A bit humid for my tastes but I suppose so." I calmed myself down, and hit this obviously godly being with an observe.

 **Enki**

 **Age-?**

 **Health- ?/?**

 **Godly Mana- ?/?**

 **Level- ?**

 **Race- God**

 **STR- ?**

 **VIT- ?**

 **DEX- ?**

 **INT- ?**

 **WIS- ?**

 **CHA- ?**

 **LUK- ?**

 **Strengths- ?**

 **Weaknesses - ?**

 **Thoughts About You- Amusing, Cute.**

 **Feelings Towards You- Annoyance, Regret**

 **Description- Enki is the Sumerian god of wisdom, fresh water, intelligence, trickery and mischief, crafts, magic, exorcism, healing, creation, virility, fertility, and art. He is the son of Anu and Nammu, and is married to Ninhursag. Enki is very compassionate towards humans, and truly wants them and the gods to get along. Enki dislikes violence, and prefers to use his words, and his seductive nature to work things out.**

I had a feeling that I was going to die honestly. I hoped that the feeling he felt towards me weren't sexual because I wasn't in the mood to be raped or anything.

"Hm, I guess it is a bit humid out, but it's almost always like this so I don't see a problem. Tell me, do you know who I am?" He looked at me with a smile, and it made me really uncomfortable to be in front of this guy. I was pretty sure he wasn't into boys, or children, but the gods were pretty fucked up. This guy impregnated his daughter and granddaughter, and tried to impregnate his great granddaughter so I couldn't be too sure.

"You're the patron god of the city I'm about to attack if I had to guess." I didn't show how startled I was when he burst out laughing, but I got ready to open some portals incase he tried to attack, even if it wouldn't do anything.

"What a disrespectful child. You would do well to watch your mouth in front of other gods. They would kill you where you stand, even if they did choose you to be our keystone. You are correct though little king." He smirked at me, and I tensely smiled at him, not liking the way he addressed me.

"I see, I shall take that advice into consideration then. If I may ask though, is there a reason you are here speaking to me?" I felt sweat dripping down my back, feeling really intense.

"I'm not here to stop you." He laughed at the shocked look on my face, "I am a fair god. I may like tricks and mischief, but I understand that actions have consequences. Eridu attacked something that belonged to Uruk, and you are here to exercise your right to attack back. I doubt your success, but it will be amusing if nothing else." He grinned at the obvious relief on my face.

"Of course since I am very fond of my city, and it is in my nature to do so, I had to cheat just a little bit." The grin on his face unnerved me more than his words ever could.

"And just how did you cheat?" I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know, but at the same time, I had to know if I was going to attack. It was starting to sound like a worse and worse idea the more he thought about it.

"Oh nothing much. I just gave them a powerful spell that they could use for today through me and my wife. Besides that, it takes quite some time, so I had to stall you here for a bit. Besides that, I haven't done anything else. Even without that, they held a significant advantage." The thought of them channelling a spell directly through the god of magic wasn't a comforting one at all.

"Worry not though, for all magic has a weakness, especially when used by people who are not experienced in it. You will not be totally crushed. That wouldn't be entertaining one bit. I did bet Inanna that you would last about 20 minutes or so after all." I felt my blood heat up a bit at hearing that. I hated the thought of just being someone's toy for amusement.

"I won't let you destroy Eridu if you win though. You may take it under the name of Uruk, but I will not allow you to erase it from existence. After the battle, if you win, we will talk about what you are to do as victor. Until then, try to live as long as you can, little king." He reached down with his huge hand and covered my head with it. One moment he was there, and the next he was gone, taking the streams and trees with him.

I couldn't bring myself to move, not yet. I allowed myself to indulge in a tiny bit of fear, at what I was going to do in a bit. Ninsun was right in the end, I was partaking in a very foolish quest.

 **Gates of Eridu**

I was 600 feet away from Eridu at the moment. And what I saw was definitely the most intimidating sight I have ever had the displeasure of seeing in my 30 + years of life.

I could see the archers on the top of walls. All of them were one the wall facing the direction I'm coming from, and I was pretty sure they would have never known if it wasn't for Enki. It would've been so much better if they hadn't known.

I diverted my attention from the archers to the 10,000 soldiers I could see standing in from of the gate. I knew that because there were 10 groups, and it worried me that it seemed like 3,000 of them were missing. I would have to be very careful of ambushes at this rate.

The thing that worried me the most was the lack of magicians. I couldn't see a single one of them, and as the army's main powerhouses, it was scary to not see them. As I walked closer I activated all of my enhancement abilities. My superhuman strength, wind enhancement, Earth enhancement, and even regenerative waters. I needed to be in tip top shape, and the 15% damage decrease could be invaluable.

 **New Quest!**

 **1 vs 15,000**

 **Main Objective: You are attempting to fight 15,000+ men all by yourself in battle. Kill every single enemy you come across.**

 **Bonus Objective: Finish the fight in less than an hour.**

 **Main Objective Reward:**

 **300,000 XP**

 **300,000 Gold Pieces**

 **Title: Army Killer**

 **Bow and Arrow**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

 **40,000 XP**

 **Large Healing Potion**

 **Large Energy Potion**

 **New Quest!**

 **Ruler of Eridu**

 **Main Objective: You wish to conquer the entirety of the world, and you shall start doing so with Eridu. Make Eridu submit to you as its ruler.**

 **Bonus Objective: Don't kill any of the royal family.**

 **Main Objective Reward:**

 **200,000 XP**

 **200,000 Gold Pieces**

 **Workout Machine**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

 **30,000 XP**

 **30,000 Gold Pieces**

 **Title: Merciful Conqueror**

The only thing i was actually curious about was the workout machine. It sounded useful to increasing my stats, at least if it is something made for supernatural beings. I decided to put it out of my mind until later.

I opened two gates on both sides of me, and the familiar handles of Merodach slid out. Dual wielding this sword was one of my favorite things, and it looked really cool. As I walked forward, I felt my blades vibrate a bit, and I felt a brief brush against my mind, telling me not to walk here.

 **Skill gained! Precognition!**

Immediately I was on guard at having something mentally speak to me, but I calmed down when I realized it might just be my swords, and saw the notice for the skill. I decided to look at the skill later. I looked at the ground and threw a rock at it. Immediately light blue lines glowed, and the rock was sucked into the damp ground.

Looking around, I realized the entirety of the land around me was probably a big trap just waiting for me to step on it. The thought of dying to a trap was a pretty humiliating one, and only made me want to slaughter everyone here all that much more. I charged 1,400 MP into the Merodach in my right hand, and sent out a slash of black energy in a 180 angle in front of me.

The result was the ground 300 feet in front of me being ripped to shreds. I saw a lot of blue lights, and a lot of destruction, which was definitely a good thing. Immediately, the army of Eridu reacted to my destruction. Even from the 550 feet I was from the castle, my enhanced senses allowed me to see them nock the arrow on their bows, the arrows having red lines all through out their shaft.

The resulting twang as 500 arrows left the bows was actually a pretty cool sound. What wasn't cool, was watching them fly to a certain point, and then form into a ball. I finally saw my first magician, who was chanting at the top of the towers, obviously the reason for the arrows forming together.

Another 500 arrows were immediately launched into the pile, followed by another 500 really quick. After that, the archers used regular arrows, firing off over 5,000 of them. While I walked and waited for the onslaught of arrows to rain down onto me, I charged up both my swords with 1,400 MP, having to wait and recharge to get both of them full.

I was 500 feet away from the gates when I stopped walking. I knew the arrows were about to come, simply because they were spinning. Both the individual arrows and the group of arrows as a whole were spinning around each other, making what vaguely looked like some kind of huge drill.

The sound it was making was pretty horrendous, the screech of the wood echoing everywhere. I wasn't really scared of the arrows, since their durability wasn't anywhere near high enough to withstand two shots of Merodachs ability. The speed the arrows were flying at me was a bit scary though, since I almost couldn't follow them with my eyes.

It only took 4 seconds before the arrows were 80 feet from me, and seeing 6,500 or so arrows so close to me was a bit unnerving. I crossed my swords and swung them down, releasing the mana I had built up in the blades, and sending out another two arcs of black energy. The clash between the two wasn't anything amazing. The only amazing thing about it was the little resistance the arrows gave before being wiped out of existence.

It didn't even take 2 seconds before they were all gone. The sheer power I possessed simply because I have these swords was crazy. I knew they were feeling a bit demoralized simply because as I walked closer and closer, none of the soldiers moved even an inch. And while I would like to think I had this in the bad, I was way to nervous of the spells they had to do so.

I was trying to find Aradegi, since besides the spells, he would be my biggest threat in this battle thanks to the armor he has. I couldn't see him anywhere with my observe, which meant he was in the back lines directing them most likely.

The first wave of soldiers composing of 1,000 men started to chant in the name of their city and patron god. The way they started marching towards me in a triangle, with the point of it facing me seemed not so smart. They definitely weren't used to fighting a single person if that was what they came up with. It would probably be better for them to just swarm me honestly.

My secondary focus was on the other 9 groups, slowly walking around and getting into formation to trap me in, using the first group as bait. The first group was only 100 feet away from me, and I decided not to use something that would take a lot of mana or fight physically just yet since I didn't know where the mages or 3,000 other soldier were.

What had started as a light jog turned into a full sprint, as the front lines of the triangle brandished their shields and spears, now only 30 feet away.

"Stop." My voice was not loud, but it was strong and stern, and using intimidate with my voice seemed to freeze them to the ground. I felt a huge strain, something I didn't actually even know how to identify, but I held on strong.

 **Ludari has submitted!**

 **Kalbum had submitted!**

I got a full 1,000 messages telling me they had all submitted to me, and the strain finally went away, filling me with a light exhaustion that I couldn't place. It was nice to know that I could do this if I wanted to, but it seemed to tire me out in a way I don't know yet, so I would have to hold off on using it again.

"Kill yourselves."

 **You have killed 1,000 soldiers!**

 **You have gained 100,000 XP!**

 **You have gained 200,000 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have leveled up 10 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

Watching them all take their sickle swords out and either slit their own throats, stab themselves through the eye, or stab themselves through the heart was a bit unnerving to me. The control I could have over someone simply because they are weaker than me really kicked in.

Over a dozen screens popped up in the corner of my eye, but I had to dismiss them to focus on the fight. The next 3 groups of soldiers came at me, forming 3 sides of a square. I stood there and waited a bit for them to get closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an arrow being shot toward me. I somehow instantly knew that it would hit about 2 feet to my left in about 10 seconds. It was weird, but obviously something that concerned the boxes I couldn't check out yet.

The group closes to me was the one facing towards the gates, and they were upon me in only 3 seconds. Their shields and spears would be a bit annoying so I kicked the first person who tried to bash me with their shield, knocking over about twenty others. I ducked under the jab of the next one, and threw him to my left, watching the arrow go through his eye, killing him instantly.

I charged up an Earth Wave with 700 MP, and lightly tapped the ground with my foot, sending out a wave of Earth all around me that did 4,000 damage to each of them. With that attack alone, I killed almost 800 of them. Strangely after I did so, I felt my strength increase by a ridiculous amount, so much so that I actually felt my body become numb for a second.

I didn't know what was going on so I created an Earth Wall surrounding me and looked at my profile.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 12 years 7 months 13 days**

 **Health- 3,916/3,916**

 **Godly Mana- 3,971/3,971**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable, Social Magnet**

 **Level-23 (10845/25400)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-243(+641, +12)=896(C)**

 **VIT-241(C)**

 **DEX-244(+24)=268(C)**

 **INT-246(C)**

 **WIS-245(C)**

 **CHA-365(+73,+50)=488(A)**

 **LUK-234(+23)=257(C)**

 **POINTS-100**

 **MONEY- 101G, 12S, 369,250B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 120% HP per minute= 4,699 HP per minute, 78 HP per second**

 **Mana regen- 122% MP per minute= 4,844 MP per minute, 80 MP per second**

I knew I had improved in a lot of my stats because of the stats I gain per level, but I didn't know where the 641 strength came from, and why it didn't come immediately. Trying to do this quickly, I scrolled through all my abilities and breakthrough gains and found what I was looking for.

 **The More I Kill, The Stronger I Get(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows you to take 1/10 of the strength of whoever you kill and add it to your own or your allies for the next 30 minutes.**

I didn't really know what to say about this ability other than it was definitely OP as long as I was fighting a large group of enemies. I only saw one or two other abilities I just gained, but it seemed like they were influenced from me getting them while still in battle. Combined with my Superhuman strength ability, my strength was 1,792. Just cutting someone with Merodach would do 179,200 damage. My power output right now was incredibly powerful.

I didn't really know what to do now that I was so strong, but I knew I had to be careful not to hurt myself now. I could hear them getting incredibly close, so I walked to one of the walls, and punched it full force. I felt a light itch the moment I did it telling me not to, and the resulting force of the punch actually blew me back and through the wall opposite to me since I wasn't prepared for it, giving me a beautiful 30 damage.

The premonition skill would be a lot more useful if it told me before I did it. That said, I saw a few notices in front of me, and felt my strength increase by a bit.

 **You have killed 431 Soldiers!**

 **You have gained 43,100 XP!**

 **You have gained 86,200 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have leveled once!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

I looked and saw that I gained another 344 stats in strength, bringing me past 1,000. I felt really uncomfortable with how my body felt now, and honestly a bit afraid of what I could do to myself with this strength.

I got up and walked out the opening I created, and just stared at the destruction I caused. The ground was torn asunder, leaving a gouge through the Earth. I could see the bodies I left behind from that punch. They were torn apart. Legs, arms, pieces of their skulls and torsos were littered all over the place. It was gruesome but I was starting to get used to things like this.

I looked around the rest of the battlefield, trying to find the rest of the army. I could see there were still 6 groups near the gates, and the other 3 groups that were missing at the start were still missing.

The 6 groups didn't make any move to attack me so I kept up my guard. I had to parry the arrows that were coming my way, increasing in number and intensity by the second. I didn't feel any itch of danger, but I couldn't really rely on that at its current rank.

'Damuzi said they specialize in Earth magic.' I felt my suspicion rise, and I knelt to the ground. I sent a ripple through the ground around me, trying to see if it 'touched' anything.

I charged 1,400 MP into Merodach and threw it at the ground in front of me. I used wind magic to shield my eyes from the bits of Earth that flew back at me. I had to crouch a bit to maintain my balance, my strength making the cutting edge blast do 434,000 damage.

 **You have killed 1,741 soldiers!**

 **You have gained 174,100 XP**

 **You have gained 348,200 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have leveled up 4 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

The attack dug 40 feet into the ground, killing the rest of the soldiers left from the original 3 squads that attacked me. It also nicked one of the missing 3 groups, causing them to rise out of the ground.

Not only did my strength just rocket up monstrously, but all my other stats boosted up a good amount. My charisma was nearing EX rank now at a base of 435. I was waiting for the now found 3 groups to attack me, but they seemed almost unable to do so. They stared at me for a few seconds before they dropped to their knees, dropping all their weapons as they did so.

I was honestly baffled for a a good 10 seconds, before I checked out any new abilities I got from a breakthrough, and found the ability mesmerizing presence. It caused people who didn't have ¼ my charisma or a way to protect their minds to look at me as if I was a god, and lose their will to fight or argue against me.

Now that I knew what was happening, I felt like I could suppress it if I wanted to, but it would be stupid of me not to use it. I charged up both Merodachs, and shot out 2 cutting edge blasts, large enough now to wipe out everyone that was currently bowing to me.

 **You have killed 2,889 soldiers!**

 **You have gained 288,900 XP!**

 **You have gained 577,800 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have leveled up 6 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

The amount of information boxes I got from doing that was crazy. I couldn't look at them just yet, but I would definitely have to check it all out later. I definitely felt different. The way I stood felt better, if that made any sense. My thoughts felt more efficient, and my memory seemed almost perfect, besides my former life.

I turned in the direction of the remaining 6 groups of soldiers, and got ready to simply slaughter them when I felt the ground shake. I realized that the magicians were obviously behind the wall so they wouldn't get caught up in the fight. The shaking got worse, and I saw as he ground slowly rose up.

The ground near me seemed to throw itself at whatever was forming, and I had to jump back to avoid being sucked up alongside the ground I was standing on. I felt the air change around me, from the sheer power of whatever was happening. In the corner of my eye, I watched as water was brought into the air from somewhere underground, thousands of gallons of it.

 **Earth Magic Locked!**

 **Water Magic Locked!**

A wave of power rushed past me, and the resulting boxes that I got made it obvious what they did. I didn't know how my magic could get locked, but I guess if it was magic being channeled through something like a water and Earth god it could do something like that.

I had to crane my head up far to look at the first being that was formed. It was giant, and a deep brown. It stood at 350 feet tall, rising monstrously over everyone.

 **Giant Earth Golem**

 **Age- 10 seconds**

 **Health- 4,320,000/4,320,000 Connected to mages health x 3**

 **Mana- 1,600,000/1,600,000 Connected to mages Od**

 **Title- N/A**

 **Level- 1**

 **Race- Earth Golem**

 **STR- 300(A)**

 **VIT- 300(A)**

 **DEX- 200(C)**

 **INT- N/A**

 **WIS- N/A**

 **CHA- N/A**

 **LUK- N/A**

 **Strengths- Earth Magic**

 **Weaknesses- Magical Damage**

 **Thoughts About You- N/A**

 **Feelings Toward You- N/A**

 **Description- This Giant Earth Golem is something that can only be created if you have a very powerful connection to the Earth or a very high level in Earth magic. When you don't have a very high level in Earth magic, you have to remotely control it. It takes hundreds of magicians to move and control the golem, and the less people there are, the less movement you can make the golem do.**

I had to admit, that was a pretty scary fucking thing they were putting in my face. I would've been scared for real if I didn't do 1,730,050 damage with Cutting Edge blast at the moment do to taking a 1/10 of the strength of everyone I killed at the moment. I had almost 5,000 strength with that skill active at the moment.

The second being that rose far above me was a snake looking thing. It was significantly shorter, being 50 feet tall, but it was about 300 feet long, evening it out.

 **Giant Water Golem**

 **Age- 20 seconds**

 **Health- 1,440,000 Connected to mages health**

 **Mana- 4,800,000 Connected to mages Od x 3**

 **Title- N/A**

 **Level- 1**

 **Race- Water Golem**

 **STR- 200(C)**

 **VIT- 200(C)**

 **DEX- 300(A)**

 **INT- N/A**

 **WIS- N/A**

 **CHA- N/A**

 **LUK- N/A**

 **Strengths- Water magic**

 **Weaknesses- Ice magic**

 **Thoughts About You- N/A**

 **Feelings Towards You- N/A**

 **Description- This Giant Water Golem is something that can only be created if you have a very powerful connection to water or a very high level in water magic. When you don't have a very high level in water magic, you have to remotely control it. It takes hundreds of magicians to move and control the golem, and the less people there are, the less movement you can make the golem do.**

The snake still wasn't finished forming, so I decided I would rather not have to fight a giant fast water snake. I charged up Merodach, but something itched at me to charge up both, so I did. As I swung my swords up, the resulting shockwave of power actually hurt me, and did 1,300 damage to me.

I was shocked when I saw that I barely managed to kill it, even with the 3,460,100 damage I threw out. It had negated it so much that it barely did 2,000,000. If I had only used one, it might've had a chance to attack me.

 **Water magic unlocked!**

 **You killed have killed a Giant Water Golem!**

 **You killed have killed 821 Magicians!**

 **You have gained 205,250 XP!**

 **You have gained 10,000 Gold pieces!**

 **You have gained 16,420 Silver pieces!**

 **Axe!**

 **3 Skill Books!**

 **You have leveled up 3 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

I was interested in seeing what axe I got from killing it, but I had to hold off so I jump away from the spiked of Earth that almost flew out of the ground. The Earth golem was still going strong, and I wasn't sure how much damage I would have to do to it to kill it. It had almost 4.5 million health, but if it negated damage like the other one did, I would probably have to do something near 6 or 7 million damage.

Thankfully it wasn't anywhere near as fast as me, but it was still a lot bigger. I decided to use the golem to my advantage so I wouldn't have to waste my time killing all the soldiers. I sprinted towards the remaining 6,000 soldiers and sent out a huge blast of air that knocked most of them down, but did relatively little damage.

It wasn't my intent to kill them all with that though. It took almost no mana to use, and it did only 5 or 10 damage to all of them. What it did was 'tag' them though, so as long as they died soon, I would get the XP for it.

The magicians were obviously desperate to kill me, since even though I was in the middle of the soldiers, it still sent out attacks at me. They used its massive amounts of mana to their advantage, and pulled up spikes all around in a 500 mile radius, scraping against the gates, and reaching about 100 feet into the air.

I was shocked that they would do something like that, even if it would have killed me at the start of this battle. To just kill all their men in an attempt to get to me showed just how much they were starting to fear me after I killed the Giant Water Golem so fast.

It didn't affect me at all though, I was somehow able to balance on the tip of one of the spikes as it rose out from the ground. The blood caught me off guard though. The sheer amount of it was staggering and I was covered from head to toe. I could feel hard, squishy object sticking to my skin, making my face scrunch up in disgust. Even though the spikes were uneven, I was able to see one person that had been able to survive.

 **You have killed 6,091 soldiers!**

 **You have gained 609,100 XP!**

 **You have gained 1,827,300 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have leveled up 6 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

I've never seen someone who could look angry even though they are covered in full armor. I couldn't see a single speck of skin or openings anywhere, but just the aura he was radiating told me how infuriated he was.

He looked like a beast, with armor as dark as night, like the bottom of an ocean, with light blue wavy patterns all over. He didn't have have eye holes to look out of so I assumed that it was enchanted to let you see. It was large armor, making him almost twice the width of the average man, and he was 6'3'' or so anyway, so he was already plenty big enough.

 **Aradegi**

 **Age- 21 years, 2 months, 17 days**

 **Health- 2,810/2,810(+10,000)**

 **Od- 2,780/2,780(+10,000)**

 **Title- General of Eridu Army, Soldier Lineage, Breaking through human limits**

 **Level- 32**

 **Race- Human**

 **STR- 27(+100)=127**

 **VIT- 21(+100)=121**

 **DEX- 39(+100)=139**

 **INT- 18(+100)=118**

 **WIS- 17(+100)=117**

 **CHA- 23(+100)=123**

 **LUK- 7(+100)=107**

 **Strengths- Sword Fighting**

 **Weaknesses- Magic**

 **Thoughts About You- Wants to kill you, Thinks you are an incredible fighter**

 **Feelings Towards You- Hate, Disgust, Anger, Awe**

 **Description- Aradegi comes from a long line of soldiers that served Eridu faithfully, and always ended up becoming the general of the army before they died. Aradegis great grandfather was gifted armor created by Enki himself as a gift for his father saving the** _ **meh**_ **from being stolen while he was visiting. Aradegi has gone through many trials, and has broken through his limits again and again to serve Eridu as best as he can.**

I could admire someone like that, he was almost like a main character in an anime. He was strong, stronger than most other people, and he was courageous. He fought for his people, and didn't care too much about his own. I was right to think of him as a threat as the time, but not a huge one. He would've given me a bit of trouble with his armor, but unfortunately for him, my blows were just too strong now.

I had to wonder where he was the entire time I was fighting, but he might've been just guarding the magicians to ensure they weren't harmed while they were performing the spell. I wanted his armor so I could give it to someone in my armor. Someone like Ali would be fit in that armor, since he was so big. I didn't really like the way it looked, but the armor itself definitely offset that.

 **Armor of Gratitude(Rank:B)**

 **The Armor of Gratitude is full body armor that was created by the god Enki. He created this in thanks for Mezizi saving the** _ **meh**_ **from being stolen. Due to him using common materials, and not using any of his godly magic to create it, it is not a godly construct.**

 **Durability- 994,729/1,000,000**

 **Grants 10% protection to both physical and magical attacks.**

 **Gives +100 to all stats while being worn**

 **Grants +10,000 to health and energy while being worn**

 **Protects against mental effects if higher leveled**

 **Gives you 10 seconds after death or fatal injury to act**

It was really impressive armor, bringing him into the lower ranks of a servant just by wearing it. It even let him do something similar to my last stand skill, but you died after 10 seconds. If it was a divine construct, it would've been difficult to do anything against, even as I am now.

There was just one problem with it though. It didn't protect against mental effects unless he was a higher level. And unfortunately for him, he is not a higher level than me, and his 123 charisma was far lower than my ridiculous 752. He was resisting the effects of my presence because of his rage, but I knew he wouldn't be able to handle me putting all of my charisma abilities onto him.

I didn't feel like attracting the attention of the Earth Golem that was trying to see if it had killed me, so I hopped off the spike and let myself fall straight down. Looking up while I was falling, I could see Aradegi falling off his spike too. He was diving down head first, and was approaching the ground faster than me. I watched as he shot down past me and flipped to his feet.

He didn't make too many cracks in the ground since he bent his legs to take some of the impact away, but I didn't even bother trying to do the same. I didn't bend my knees at all when I hit the ground, and my legs were buried up to my knee in the ground. I wrenched them out with ease, the Earth giving no resistance to my strength that would truly matter. Aradegi started walking closer to me, so I decided to do the same, a small smile spreading on my face as I did so.

I felt like the antagonist in a game or something, about to attempt to cut down the hero of the story, and it felt pretty great honestly. Even if it wasn't the main reason, I could see why the original Gilgamesh would act like this. Being the bad guy from time to time was pretty fun.

"You must truly be some kind of demon, King of Uruk. To be bathed in the blood of my men, my brothers! To be bathed in their guts and still look better than any other person I've seen can only be the work of an evil being. Your father was no human! No being with human blood in them could ever be like you!" His voice was bright, and strong. It was youthful, and full of anger.

"Hmph, say what you wish. It won't matter much once I open your throat mongrel." I used my bored and uncaring voice, wanting to enrage him a bit more. It worked pretty well.

"Ragh! I don't care if I have to die here today! I'll make sure that your blood and guts are strewn all over before I fall!" He almost roared as he charged forward at me. The space in between us disappearing in an instant.

"Stop." I smugly whispered, looking straight into where his eyes should be. His shaking sword, a sword clearly beyond that of average ones, was shaking, placed near my stomach. His rage was great, and my ability didn't even tell me that he had submitted to me, because he clearly didn't.

"Take your helmet off mongrel." I ordered, feeling an itch to place my sword right in front of his.

He slowly reached with his left hand to grip the bottom of his helmet. He inserted his finger into a small hole near his neck, presumably something that let his helmet come off, and lifted his helmet up.

His neck was the only thing exposed when I noticed his arm stopped shaking as much, as did his hand that was taking off his helmet. I knew immediately that he had broken my tenuous hold over him, and just as he tried to swipe at my stomach and pull his helmet down, I lashed out with Merodach.

It was perfectly placed in position to parry his blade, but it didn't do that. Instead it went clean through the sword, not meeting a single ounce of resistance, and continued on to his neck, slitting it before he could pull his helmet all the way down. He would've instantly died, but he still had 10 seconds to act.

I kicked him in the stomach, not trying to do any damage, but simply knock him down. He was frantically trying to pull his helmet up to get to his throat, obviously panicking now that he realized he was going to die, but I simply put my foot on top of his head, keeping him from doing so. It felt like a long ten seconds, watching him thrash around in pain and exhaustion, slowly weakening. Finally he went limp, and died.

 **You have killed Aradegi!**

 **You have gained 500 XP!**

 **You have gained 500 Bronze pieces!**

 **You have gained Armor of Gratitude!**

 **Skill Book!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

It felt good to win so easily. I felt so powerful it was ridiculous, and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I might just make Enki win his bet with Inanna simply because it hasn't even been 20 minutes yet. It was nearing 17, but all that's left is the golem and the archer. Killing the golem kills the magicians so I don't have to worry about them thankfully.

At least I wouldn't have to take the armor off of him, but I would definitely have to get someone to clean that bloody armor up. I was surprised by the low amount of XP and money I got from him, but I guess without that armor, he wasn't incredibly strong.

If my balance wasn't so good, I would have fallen over from the powerful shakes that were occuring. I couldn't see what was happening since the spikes were to tall, but i did notice that more spikes were starting to grow out of the large ones. They suddenly shot out so fast that I barely had time to charge up Merodach and obliterate all the spikes coming at me.

It did alert the golem to my presence, and I saw no reason to try and hide, so I jumped up to the tallest spike I could see. When I got up there, I expected to feel the ground shake as it walked over to me, but I was almost hit when a giant hand tried to swat me.

I jumped back, landing on top of another spike, and saw the golem had somehow silently moved next to me. I charged up Merodach and prepared to send a blast out when it melted into the ground. It literally melted into it, appearing as if it were water, before going still.

I felt too wary, and I started to feel an itch, so I jumped a good distance away, just in time to witness a Giant hand form out of the spike and attempt to punch me, before retreating back inside.

'It can freely move into the Earth, and can also choose not to fully reveal itself huh?' It was a troublesome ability, and I had no real way of dealing with it while it was hiding. I couldn't sense it all, and it seemed able to appear wherever there was Earth so I had to be extremely careful.

I felt an itch so I jumped straight up, charged both Merodachs, and sent out 2 blasts, hitting the hand that tried to grab me. Before it could fully retreat, I hit it again with another 2 blasts, thanks to the amount of mana I had now.

Because of the strength increase I got, I had about 5.3 thousand strength, and all 4 hits did 7,420,000 damage, even if it negated a lot of it. It still died, and the rest of the mages that were controlling it went along with it. There were definitely at least 50 or so magicians that were still alive inside the city, but they wouldn't be an issue to deal with. Besides that, once I killed the archers, I technically win against Eridu, and Enki told me that if I won, we would talk about what I had to do to get Eridu.

 **Earth magic unlocked!**

 **You killed have killed a Giant Earth Golem!**

 **You killed have killed 807 Magicians!**

 **You have gained 201,750 XP!**

 **You have gained 10,000 Gold pieces!**

 **You have gained 16,140 Silver pieces!**

 **Skill Book!**

 **You have leveled up 2 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

I didn't get a weapon disappointingly, but I would still get one when I finished off these archers so I guess it wasn't too bad. Despite me destroying a good many of the spikes, they were still blocking the sight of the archers.

They were firing blindly, trying to get a lucky shot on me, not knowing that they were nowhere close to me. I was nearing the wall that they were standing upon, only 20 feet away, and I decided it was time to end the fight. I had no desire to have a long drawn out battle, so I charge up both Merodachs and threw out another 2 blasts, cleaving the top of wall off, as well as killing the 500 or so archers.

 **You have killed 507 Archers!**

 **You have gained 25,350 XP!**

 **You have gained 101,400 Bronze Pieces!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

 **Quest complete! '1 vs 15000'**

 **You have gained 340,000 XP!**

 **You have gained 300,000 Gold Pieces!**

 **Title: Army Killer**

 **Bow and Arrow**

 **You have gained a Large Healing Potion**

 **You have gained a Large Energy Potion**

 **You have leveled up 4 times!**

 **All Items deposited into Gate of Babylon!**

I still had the second quest to complete, and I wanted to wait until I was home to check out all the cool stuff I got, so I held off checking it out until later. As I walked to the gate though, I checked out some of the charismatic abilities I got that might help me in making the king submit to me if Enki didn't feel like helping me.

I got to the gates, and since I still had my strength activated, I gave a small kick and blew it open. I didn't knock it off its hinges thankfully, since I didn't want to kill a lot of innocent people for no reason other than to look super cool. I deactivated my strength perks, and sighed in relief once my body stopped feeling uncomfortable.

The sheer difference I could feel in my power was amazing. I would probably never gain power like this so quickly again, but it was still really amazing to be more than twice as strong as I was not even half an hour ago.

I was still covered in blood unfortunately, but I could live with that until I got somewhere to bathe. The people in Eridu were both awed and frightened of me. They were awed that I killed their army, and some of the abilities I got made me incredible beautiful no matter what apparently. Despite their disgust at my state, they couldn't look away from me.

I was so mentally tired from fighting so much that I couldn't even bother to be unnerved. I stood there, at the entrance to Enkidu, and waited for Enki. I stood there for maybe 2 or 3 minutes before I heard almost nonexistent footsteps. I turned behind me, and saw the odd sight that was Enki. He was playing with one of the fish that swam in the stream coming from his shoulders, looking very nonchalant.

"Well well well, who would have thought you could have won. I suppose the blood of the gods runs strongly through you. I couldn't help but notice that you not only got stronger as the fight went on, but you are now weaker. Want to explain?" He looked completely uninterested in my answer despite his slight smile. I was in no mood to talk about stuff like that though.

"Hm, maybe next time we meet. I tire from the battle, and wish to bathe. May I inquire about the conditions to ruling Eridu?" I tried to speak blunt yet not offensive, but I don't think it mattered too much to Enki.

"So impatient. Mot people would be in awe of me. They would love to spend years talking about even the most inane things with me. I suppose it makes sense with what your role. Very well, let me explain. The current King of Eridu, Zamaranum, is not apart of the original ruling family of Eridu. This is because of Silili, the Queen, was the only child of Apiyatum, the past King. His wife died before she could give birth to a boy, and so Zamaranum is the first ruler of Eridu who doesn't come from the blood of the first ruler. I was especially fond of that man, Kur, and promised him that only his blood would rule Eridu. Zamaranum has been on the throne for 4 years, and has yet to attempt to sire a child since he knows the moment he has a boy, I shall kick him off the throne. Despite that I have waited patiently, but now I don't have to." He was smiling a lot at me, and I got mixed feelings at what I was figuring out.

"I see, so do you simply wish for me not to kill him until he has a child? I am fine with that as long as he answers to Uruk." I was hoping that he would say yes, but I knew he wasn't. I didn't know what he wanted just yet since I couldn't seem to get a read on him or his motives.

"Hahaha, no, nothing like that. I don't care if Zamaranum dies or not. The only way for a child of the Queen to be recognized as the heir to the throne is if it is between the King and Queen, or a god recognizes it as so. You wish to conquer Eridu, do you not? That means you will become its true King, so whether or not it's you or Zamaranum who impregnates Silili, he shall be recognized as King of Eridu." He was smirking at me now, and I understood fully what he wanted.

"You wish for me to impregnate Silili? How could you even be sure it would be a boy that she births?" I was a bit incredulous at what he wanted me to do, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from someone like Enki.

"Both me and Inanna shall bless Silili after you spill your seed into her, and shall ensure she has a boy. It is even better than I had hoped, as the boy will have the blood of the gods, and a strong demigod flowing through him. What you do with Zamaranum is again, none of my concern. I have already told the King and Queen what is to be done. Zamaranum does not wish for it to happen, so you can expect some opposition on that front, but Silili understands her duty, and shall welcome you into her bed. Go and complete your conquering now little conqueror, and you shall be able to rest." He waved me towards the tall palace in the distance, that looked as if it was 10 or 20 minutes away if I walked.

I had nothing else to say, and I didn't want to have slaughtered the army and not conquer the place. I resigned myself to sleeping with the Queen, hoping she was attractive at least. I wasn't sensitive about the size of my penis, since it was just a bit under 5 inches. If I remembered correctly, that was just a bit over average for someone my age so I couldn't complain too much. I was interrupted from both my thoughts and my walking by Enki.

"Right, I almost forgot. No reason for you to walk into the palace all bloody. Don't want to frighten the Queen right? Hahaha" He started chuckling as his right finger twitched, and suddenly I was clean, and smelled very nice.

Before I could thank him, he disappeared. I really wanted to do that, just so i could be a dick like him. I turned forward and continued my walk, taking a nice sedate pace.

 **Palace**

After all the walking, I finally made it to the bottom of the palace. There were a lot of stairs that I didn't really feel like walking up, so I simply jumped, easily clearing them all. The guards at the palace, consisting of both soldiers and magicians tensed up upon seeing me, but couldn't even attack me due to my presence and abilities.

I wasn't in the mood to slaughter them all anymore so I simply walked right passed them. I tried to open the giant doors that made up the entrance to the palace, but they were locked. I simply pulled harder until I heard something snap, and the door opened.

As I stepped into the entrance, I could see the remains of the stone that tried to bar me entrance, and I chuckled a little at how strong I was now. I walked down the Hall of the first floor, looking for the throne room, where I guessed they would be. I had to walk for almost 2 minutes, admiring the swords, and other artifacts that were placed as decoration, before I found a large entrance.

Staring through it, I could see the King. He actually had a decent build, he was muscular, and tall. He stood at about 6'2'', almost a full foot taller than me. His hair was black and course, and he had carefully maintained facial hair. He was a relatively attractive man, but he looked surly, and almost boring. He was wearing both a red waist wrap, and some other blue material around both his neck and upper chest.

The throne room was nice, it even looked similar to mine. He had a slightly smaller throne, but had way more comfort on it. The entire room was decorated with sculptures of various gods, and kings.

The moment he heard me step into the entrance he tensed up and almost shouted to the guards. Both he and the guards were struck by my presence, and fell silent. His feelings towards me were fear, and he knew he stood no chance before me. It didn't stop him from speaking though.

"Y-you… You shall not have my wife! You shall not have Eridu! I earned the right to be with her! To be King! You can't just take them both from me! I refuse it! I absolutely won't allow it!" He started off hesitant and scared, but slowly got stronger, almost hysterical. I decided to ignore his shouting for now, and turned to one of the 30 guards.

"Tell me, where is the Queen?" I spoke with my full authority. I was excited to have sex after all these years, but I was honestly weary from the battle.

"She's resting in the only room on the 9th floor!" He answered quickly, almost shouting.

"How dare you! That is treason! I will have you decapitated for this! You fucking peasant!" I watched as Zamaranum got out of his throne and grab the sword next to it.

I sighed a bit and flexed my charisma at him, causing him to fall to the ground. I spotted a large rope looking thing hanging off a small table as decoration and decided to just tie him up and leave.

'Take the King and make him watch you inseminate his wife. If you shall do this, I will give you a gift upon your birthday.' A seductive voice whispered into my ear, as if it was right next to me. It was very feminine, and felt incredibly seductive. It was strong, and were it not for my gamer's mind, I may have fallen prey to it.

I tensed up at having something in my mind, but reasoned that the message itself wasn't bad, just the effects of it. I was admittedly interested in what kind of gift I would get, but I was really uncomfortable fucking a man's wife and forcing him to watch. I didn't get off to that kind of shit.

I took a second to contemplate it. I could be uncomfortable for however long I decide to have sex and get a gift from what is obviously a goddess. I suspected it was Inanna, and she was a pretty big goddess, so it would almost definitely be worth it. I took a deep breath as I tried to channel the OG Gilgamesh. That dude made a whole law about how any bride would have to lose their virginity to him on their wedding night. He was a savage. And to be even greater than him, I just need to be an even bigger savage maybe.

I slowly walked to where he was kneeling on the ground, and grabbed him by the cloth around his shoulders. I then walked over to the rope looking thing and grabbed it. He was still out of it a bit, so he didn't react all that much as I dragged him across the floor, and found the stairs to go up the palace. 7 floors up, and he finally dragged himself out of his trance. He started thrashing around, trying to escape my grip. He even tried to bit me at one point, only to find my skin slightly too hard to do so, thanks to my high vitality.

On the 8th floor he starting pleading with me not to fuck his wife and dominate his city. It was a little too late for the latter, and I couldn't just back out on the former. I refused to be a coward and run away just because I felt bad. Once we got to the 9th floor, he started getting angry. He wouldn't stop cursing at me, and I just really didn't feel like dealing with it anymore so I sent out another dose of charisma at him to fuck him up a bit.

The entrance to the room was right where the stairs ended. The door was gold, with gems littering it. It was very beautiful, and I lifted my hand, and carefully knocked. I only had to wait about 20 seconds before I heard someone rushing to open it. I stepped back a bit, and stared a bit once it fully opened.

Silili was a pretty beautiful woman. She was only 17 and stood at a height of 5'6''. She had rich brown hair that fell in waves to her waist. Her face was delicate and soft, with a slightly small nose, nice pink full lips, and slightly narrow hazel eyes. Her skin was a bit tanner than mine, making her shine nicely. Her breasts were a bit smaller than a handful, but her waist was small, and her hips were very nicely sized, leading to a very round bottom. Her thighs had a bit of thickness to them, but it only enhance her beauty.

She was wearing a two piece wrap, covering only her breasts, and her waist down to mid-thigh. I could see how entranced she was from me, considering I had abilities that made me beautiful and irresistible, it was pretty understandable.

"King Gilgamesh, you have arrived. I have been waiting eagerly since I heard from Lord Enki. Please come in." Her voice was soft, and she was obviously a bit shy standing in front of me. I was a bit amused that she didn't even seem to see her husband in my hand.

She stepped aside to allow me to enter, and I did so swiftly, having to truly admire the place for both its size and decorations. The room was a massive size, trumping even my own by a decent amount, and there was jewelry and statues everywhere. There was what looked like a vanity table near the giant bed, and I made my way towards it.

"Ah my King, may I ask why you brought Zamaranum here? Are we not going to do as the gods requested?" She looked at me a bit hesitant, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"The gods requested that he watch. I can not pretend to understand what goes through their minds." She calmed down a bit at that, and nodded. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed while I tied him to the chair with the rope. He was awake now, but he wasn't saying anything just yet, so I decided to leave him be.

 **Lemon Start**

I turned towards Silili, and saw her take her top off. I couldn't help but stare, having not done something like this in over 12 years. Her breasts weren't huge, but they were very nicely shaped. Her nipples were small and cute, and I could feel my dick starting to harden just from this. It didn't bode well for me if I was this aroused though so I calmed myself down.

I decided that I did not have my jewelry slap my skin as I did this, so I made them all disappear, not completely bare of any items but the wrap around my legs. I walked towards her as she stood up. It was a bit awkward since she was 3'' taller than me, but I reached up with my left hand and softly grabbed the back of her head. I pulled her down a bit so I could softly move my lips against hers.

I simply kissed her for almost a full minute, before I lowered my left hand to the small of her back and raised my right hand and softly fondled her right tit. It was firm, yet soft. I lightly toyed with her nipped, not being too rough or too soft. I activated my ability to give someone pleasure simply by touch. The moment I did I felt her ach her back into me and moan against my mouth.

I softly let my tongue slither into her mouth, and toyed with hers. The pleasure I was making her feel now was pretty immense, and she couldn't even properly play with my tongue. I was unable to keep myself from reaching full hardness as I listened to her little whimpers.

I decided to spoil myself a bit and slowly switched places with her, now standing in front of the bed. I backed away from her lips, even as she tried to follow me. I completely separated our bodies despite her whimpering, and sat myself down.

"How selfish. Are you going to be the only one feeling pleasure this entire time? Kneel" It was totally unfair of me to say something like that but I couldn't bring myself to care as I watched her lower herself to the ground, never breaking eye contact with me as she did so.

Once she was on the ground, I let my waist wrap dissipate back into the gate, making me fully naked. She pushed her face in between my legs, entranced with everything about me. She barely even looked at my dick as she started licking all over it. She teased me for over 2 minutes, simply licking all over my dick and my balls, never taking it into her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

I could feel myself getting way to aroused by this so I grabbed onto the back of her head and guided her to the tip of my penis.

"I want you to eat this entire dick. Understand?" I had to pause in between my sentence when she gave me a cute little kiss to the tip of my dick.

She didn't answer me or even nod, she just slowly, painfully, took the tip into her mouth a bit, resting it on her full lips. She slowly sunk down half an inch, before she pulled the entire thing out, giving the tip little kisses and licks. She then slowly brought it back into her mouth and took a full inch.

She did that again and again and again, slowly driving me to the brink from the sheer anticipation of her taking all of me in. The moment her lips met the base of my penis I lost it. I grabbed onto the back of her head and couldn't even utter out a warning as my load burst out. It felt like eternity before it finally stopped, and I looked down just time to see swallowing on my dick.

Just watching her lick and suck the cum she got on my dick was incredible. I was almost tempted to let go and nut again but I held it in. She seemed almost fused to my dick as I tried to stand up, not letting go even a little bit. Even though I enjoyed it very much, I decided to reward her for giving me the best blowjob I have ever experienced so far.

I took her chin in my hand and lifted her off my dick, and grabbed her by the waist and then threw her onto her back on the bed. She let out a cute little yelp when she landed, and I thoroughly enjoyed the sight of her breasts jiggling. She giggled a bit as I crawled onto the bed after her and practically tore the wrap off of her waist.

I leaned back a little to simply admire the sight. Her hips were nicely defined, and her thighs were nice and thick. Her legs parted a bit, and I could see her glistening entrance. She had well maintained pubic hair, trimmed nicely. The lack of a lot of hair let me see the full extent of her pussy, and what a sight it was. Her lips weren't large, but they were puffy, and a nice shade of pink.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, lightly toying with her pussy as I did so. I spread it apart a bit, and could barely see her clit poking out a bit. She seemed to have a small one, which didn't matter to me all that much. Just made playing with it a bit more difficult. I leaned in and simply breathed for a second, smelling her enticing aroma.

I placed small kisses around her lips, slowly ramping up the pleasure I was injecting into her. I lightly licked and kissed her lips, teasing her as she did me. I gently nudged her clit with my tongue, feeling her hand grab my hair tight, trying to push me farther in. I ignored her pleading though, and continued to toy with her. After a few minutes of torture, I finally decided to give her relief, and sent as much pleasure as I could into her, just as I started tonguing her clit.

She gave a brief yelp in surprise as her orgasm crashed into her. I tried to prolonged it for as long as I could, injecting her with pleasure and playing with her clit. It lasted about 5 minutes, and when it ended she was a panting and sweating mess. I could feel her sweat on my cheeks, and felt pretty proud of myself.

I was hard as rock from eating her out though, and she was definitely ready so I decided to get on with the main show. I sat up and was about to tell her to move up the bed, when I heard a tearing sound. I turned around and stared at Zamaranum. He had managed to bite through the rope in his mouth, the special thing not being very tear resistant apparently.

"How dare you tou-!" I didn't feel like letting him ruin the mood, and I honestly forgot he was there, so I hit him with my charisma and got off the bed. I walked over to him naked, and started looking around for something to keep him quiet.

"Gilgamesh! Ohh Gilgamesh you want to fuck me don't you? You want to put your baby into me while my husband watches! You naughty beast!" She naughtily spoke to me, fingering herself intensely. The pleasure I gave her seemed to have been enough to really unhinge her for a bit.

I couldn't see anything when I spotted a small golden pin. I was about 2 inches in length, and was thin. I grabbed it, and then I grabbed Zamaranums head. I pinched his lips together, and stabbed the pin through them, and used my strength to twist it so he couldn't move them.

With that done, I turned back to Silili, watching her gloriously finger herself. I didn't know if I was ready to be a dad, but fuck it, I'm technically 31 so I should be fine.

I quickly made my way back to the bed, only taking a second, and pounced on top of her. I buried my head into her neck, and littered it with kisses. She moaned into my ear as I started to suck on her skin. I pulled back and sat up. She sat up with me and wrapped an arm around my neck.

She reached down and firmly grabbed my penis, guiding it to her sopping wet pussy. I rubbed against her lips, getting myself nice and wet. I grunted a bit when my sensitive tip popped inside of her, slowing invading her. I threw all the pleasure I could into her as I was fully sheathed inside. She threw her head back and moaned, and I gripped her full ass cheeks and started to slowly pump in and out.

"Of fuck! Yes Gilgamesh, fuck this tight little pussy. I may have a husband, but this pussy, and this womb belong to you!"

The light slap of my pelvis meeting hers was bliss. I pulled out and threw her onto her stomach. I found her squeak adorable as I shoved inside of her and started to pump at a good pace. I pushed enough pleasure into her to make her orgasm.

"Aaaaahhh. Oooh…"

Her moans were beautiful, but what was even more beautiful was the way her pussy rippled and gripped onto me during it. I started to go faster and faster, and I could tell it was making it a bit uncomfortable for her. I offset that by sending more pleasure into her, dulling the pain. The mix of the two sent her right back into another orgasm, and I kept a brutal pace going.

"Ooh you animal!" She was unable to say anymore than that, as my thrusts kept her orgasm prolonged.

I gripped her ass, and started to spank it lightly. I felt her clench up every time I hit her, and her ass rippled so deliciously.

"Ahh! Please don't hit me anymore! You're going to make me cummmm!" She lost her voice at the end as I forced her to have another orgasm.

The resulting pleasure I felt from her spasming pussy was a bit too much though. I felt my end nearing, and I almost doubled my pace. I thrust in with short quick thrusts, making her moan voraciously.

"I'm cumming! I'm going to make you pregnant! Fuck!" I couldn't hold back my voice as I bucked against her ass, unloading what felt like a bucket of cum inside of her. I felt her pussy clench as she came from taking my seed and the pleasure I was forcing her to experience.

"Yessss! Fill me up! Make me a mother!" She was sobbing from the sheer pleasure and the joy at being made pregnant, and it only made me cum even harder somehow.

It passed quickly though, and as I slowly pull out, she laid there limply, completely exhausted. I could see the white of my cum leaking out of her pussy. I felt my dick harden right back up watching that. I grabbed onto her hips and put her on her back.

"W-wait.. I'm too sore, I can't go on any more." Her voice was slightly raspy, and her eyes were wet. It only made her more attractive though as I shut her up with a kiss and thrust back inside of her.

"I saw a large amount of my cum leak out. We have to make sure you're pregnant right?" She wasn't even able to answer me, weakly moaning. I felt a grin slide onto my face, loving life right now

 **Lemon End**

 **Alright guys that's the end of the chapter. It was definitely a huge chapter, and all the math and shit I had to do just to figure out everything, and thinking of stuff for his abilities made it take a lot longer than I wanted to. Yes Gilgamesh is getting super strong now, but there are still a large amount of things that could pose a large threat to him, both in Mesopotamia, and around the world. There will be a lot of info at the bottom of this chapter since he got so many things that I didn't mention in the story and probably won't bother mentioning all of them in the next chapter. So if you care to know then just slog through it I guess. This chapter is almost 13k without the author's notes or the ending info so it's crazy long. I just didn't feel like making it two separate chapters.** **The lemon isn't overly long since I'm only going to do long ones with main girls. That's about it so until next time. Peace.**

 **Character**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 12 years 7 months 13 days**

 **Health- 6,996/6,996**

 **Godly Mana- 7,051/7,051**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable, Social Magnet, Undying Strength, Army Killer**

 **Level-51 (4,050/127,600)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-383(+19)=402(A)**

 **VIT-381(A)**

 **DEX-384(+38)=422(A)**

 **INT-386(A)**

 **WIS-385(A)**

 **CHA-645(+129,+50)=824(EX+)**

 **LUK-374(+37)=311(A)**

 **POINTS-220**

 **MONEY- 320,001G, 32,572S, 3,110,650B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans.**

 **Health regen- 190% HP per minute= 13,292 HP per minute, 221 HP per second**

 **Mana regen- 192% MP per minute= 13,537 MP per minute, 225 MP per second**

 **Titles**

 **Social Magnet- Everyone around you is attracted to you by your sheer presence and charisma. This title makes everyone feel a certain level of bond towards you depending on their charisma.**

 **Undying Strength- Your strength is so great, that it causes allies around you to draw from it during battle.**

 **Gives allies +20 strength**

 **Army Killer- You have the power to slay entire armies at your fingertips, and everyone knows this. When fighting armies, you gain +100% to all stats.**

 **Breakthroughs**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'The More I Kill, The Stronger I Get'.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Life-Force transferal'.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Super Dexterity'.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Telekinesis'.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Memory Partition'.**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Curse or Blessing of Luck'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Convinced Inevitability'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 300 stat point threshold, you gain the title 'Social Magnet'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Subliminal Seduction'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Mesmerizing Presence'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Supernatural Beauty'.**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Collective Strength'.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Environmental Adapment'.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Bullet-Time'.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Perfect Memory'.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Enhanced Tactical Analysis'.**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Path to Victory'.**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 300 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, "Kinetic Energy Absorption'.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 300 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Anatomical Liberation'.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 300 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Perfect Balance'.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 300 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Maximum Concentration Capacity'.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 300 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Clairvoyance'.**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Opportunity Sense'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Addictive Contentment'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Insanity Inducement'.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Siren Song'.**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the title, 'Undying Strength'.**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Reflective Immutability'.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Unaffecting Speed'.**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Clear Mind'.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 350 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Psychological Intuition'.**

 **Skills**

 **Kissing(Passive)(LV:8)(EXP:71%)- This skill represents how good of a kisser you are.**

 **Your kisses makes the person content for the next 30 minutes**

 **Fondling(Passive)(LV:12)(EXP:19%)- This skill represents how good you make someone feel with your touch.**

 **Your fondling makes the person happy for the next 10 minutes**

 **You have a 2% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Oral Sex(Passive)(LV:3)(EXP:3%)- This skill represents how good you are at oral sex.**

 **Your oral sex makes the person content for the next 10 minutes**

 **You have a 6% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Doubles every 10 minutes**

 **Vaginal Sex(Passive)(LV:15)(EXP)- This skill represents how good you are at vaginal sex.**

 **Your vaginal sex makes the person happy for the next 20 minutes**

 **You have a 30% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Doubles every 5 minutes**

 **The More I Kill, The Stronger I Get(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows you to take 1/10 of the strength of whoever you kill and add it to your own or your allies for the next 30 minutes.**

 **Life-Force Transferal(Active)(LV:MAX)- Allows you to transfer the life-force of an unconscious being into either yourself or another person.**

 **Super Dexterity(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Allows you to determine angles, speed, distance, and trajectory of objects with almost perfect accuracy.**

 **Memory Partition(Passive)(LV:1)(EXP:0%)- Most people can only think one thought at a time. This skill gives you the ability to have separate thoughts at the same time working towards the same goal.**

 **Number of 'rooms': 2**

 **Telekinesis(Active)(LV:1)(EXP:0%)- Gives you the ability to manipulate objects/matter with your mind.**

 **Every 10 kilograms= 50 MP**

 **Curse or Blessing of Luck(Active)(LV:MAX)- As long as your luck is higher, you can either curse someone to have 0 luck, or bless them with +50 luck.**

 **Convinced Inevitability(Active)(LV:MAX)- Using this skill gives you the ability to convince others into action or inaction.**

 **You can only use this on someone with a ½ of your charisma**

 **Subliminal Seduction(Active)(LV:MAX)- User can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, speak with seductive power behind each word, and stimulate someone's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought.**

 **Precognition(Passive)(Rank:E)(EXP:0%)- This ability is something owned by psychics, or can be given via spells or objects. Allows one to know when something is going to happen to a certain extent, or even see certain things that may occur in the future, based on how strong your precognition is.**

 **Current rank allows: Light premonition of danger**

 **Mesmerising Presence(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability gives you a permanent presence that causes all that see you or are near you to look at you like you are a god. Causes everyone who doesn't have a way to protect their mind, or ¼ your charisma, to lose their will to fight or argue against you. People will be unable to gaze at you for too long without feeling their head hurt.**

 **Supernatural Beauty(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to always be physically and socially perfect, amazingly graceful and flawless. It is impossible to ruin your looks, no matter your injury, or ability used. Gives you a beauty comparable to gods.**

 **Collective Strength(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to gain strength from your allies.**

 **Every ally near you gives you +10 strength**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

 **Range- 1000 feet**

 **Environmental Adapment(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Your life-force is so strong, that it will adapt to all environmental changes that harms it after a short amount of exposure.**

 **Bullet-Time(Active)(LV:1)(EXP:0%)- This ability allows you to slow down time in your mind, allowing you to react to your surroundings faster.**

 **Time dilation- ½**

 **Cost per minute- 2000 MP**

 **Perfect Memory(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to recall everything you have ever experienced in your life, including smells, tastes, etc.**

 **Enhanced Tactical Analysis(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to create incredible strategies, and solutions simply using information available to you. Gives you the ability to anticipate the movements of your enemy. Allows you to know the best action to take if you wish to.**

 **Path to Victory(Active)(Passive)(Rank:E)(EXP:0%)- This ability allows you to choose a goal or target, and depending on the rank of the skill, it will give you the greatest pathways to gain success.**

 **Current rank: Gives decent choices**

 **Kinetic Energy Absorption(Active)(LV:MAX)- Allows the user to absorb kinetic energy from objects and people, and empower himself with it.**

 **Grants enhance strength and speed depending on the amount absorbed**

 **Can only activate this ability 5 times a day**

 **Cost- 1000 MP**

 **Anatomical Liberation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to split their body apart into pieces, and control the parts that are split off as they please.**

 **Range- 500 feet**

 **Cost- 300 MP per minute**

 **Perfect Balance(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability gives the user perfect balance, no matter what happens, and no matter where the user is.**

 **Maximum Concentration Capacity(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to put 100% of their concentration into one subject.**

 **Clairvoyance(Active)(Rank:E)(EXP:0%)- This ability allows the user gain direct visual information about an object, person, location or event through means other than the user's physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to use their eyes.**

 **Current rank allows: 1 use every 3 days and only gives fragmented information**

 **Cost- 2000 MP**

 **Opportunity Sense(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This skill gives you the ability to sense when an opportunity can be grabbed or made. Whether it be in combat or politics.**

 **Addictive Contentment(Active)(LV:MAX)- This skill allows the user to cause other beings to develop addictive emotional and sexual attachments to themselves. This can result in the victims having withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them.**

 **Can only be used on something with less than ½ your charisma**

 **Must give someone a form of pleasure to use this**

 **Reflective Immutability(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to push damage affecting them onto others, before it happens. It applies to any ill effect, be it physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, magical, etc.**

 **Can only be used once per 2 days**

 **Cost- 3000 MP**

 **Unaffecting Speed(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to move at any speed you wish without affecting the environment at all. You can suppress this ability if you wish to cause damage to your surroundings with your speed.**

 **Clear Mind(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user's to erase their mental boundaries and limitations to allow their mental abilities, memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc, to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage. It allows them to know what they need to do and how they need to do it. This enhances the user's integration of knowledge and can store it in more than a single interpretation, before accurately deducing which interpretation would best fit the scenario.**

 **May cause damage to the mind with extensive use**

 **Psychological Intuition(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to possess an incredible and innate understanding of psychology and use it for various purposes.**

 **Insanity Inducement(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to cause madness in a person or group of people, depending of the users will, victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile.**

 **Can only be used on someone with ⅕ your charisma**

 **Siren Song(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- The user is capable of emitting an astonishingly beautiful and enchanting voice that is capable of luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer. Grants you a supernaturally beautiful voice.**

 **Armor**

 **Armor of Gratitude(Rank:B)**

 **The Armor of Gratitude is full body armor that was created by the god Enki. He created this in thanks for Mezizi saving the** _ **meh**_ **from being stolen. Due to him using common materials, and not using any of his godly magic to create it, it is not a godly construct.**

 **Durability- 994,729/1,000,000**


	8. Dragon Hunting

**Hey guys back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy so I didn't have too much time everyday to write. Anyway, enjoy the story, and if you notice any mistakes, I would appreciate it if you comment or P.M me about it.**

 **Chapter 8: Dragon Hunting**

It's only been 3 weeks, and I want to kill myself. Dealing with the backlash of slaughtering 15,000 people from Eridu was tiring. The amount of work I had to do to appease the people afterword would've been nigh impossible without my ridiculous charisma. The fact that I completely fucked up their entire military force was my major downfall.

Since I wasn't going to just destroy Eridu, as that would be a waste, there was no slaves being brought. Something that a lot of the higher class of Uruk was displeased about. Apparently they weren't happy with the slaves they already bought from elsewhere, which wasn't really my fucking problem.

Besides the fact that I didn't really condone slavery all that much, it was a huge part of these times, and so deeply ingrained that I would literally have to conquer everything just to get rid of it. I couldn't exactly be bothered by the higher class protesting about it so I wouldn't bother doing anything about it. Besides, they were probably better off as slaves than homeless or in the wild.

Making sure that Eridu had enough men to defend itself was a work of frustration in itself, since it weakened Uruk for the time being and no one was really happy about it. I had to threaten my council with death just to get them to shut up. I would have to leave soldiers and magicians there for probably a decade or so before they got there forces bolstered enough to at least defend themselves.

I also had to fix their infrastructure, their walls, and so much more. I decided that I would just do the same with Uruk, try to improve it as much as possible with my limited knowledge since I'm stuck with so much work anyway.

My charisma reached ridiculous levels, putting me on the pedestal of a god. No one could even look at me too long or they would get a headache or feel extreme arousal. While it was an amazing feeling, I had to admit that it was tiring. I can't even suppress it, not without a decent amount of practice.

I wanted to go out and explore, hunt things down, get treasure, and everything else I could desire. Being a King wasn't very much fun most of the time. I couldn't exactly test out all the new treasures I had gotten from Eridu either, thanks to some of their destructive abilities.

 **Golden Axe of Fresh Water(Rank:C)**

 **The Golden Axe of Fresh Water is an axe of salvation. When one is lost and stranded with no water, it is said that they will spot a glistening Golden Axe that will spew out an entire freshwater spring.**

 **Damage- 150(⅓ Str)**

 **Spew Water- 200(⅓ Str), in all directions**

 **Cost- 100 MP per 50 gallons**

 **Breaking- Does no extra damage, unleashes 5 million gallons of fresh water, becomes irreparable**

 **Cost- 1000 MP**

 **Pinaka(Rank:B+)**

 **Arrows fired from Pinaka cannot be intercepted. They will fly straight and true, and nothing but a weapon a rank above the bow can stop it.**

 **Grants +50% Accuracy**

 **Increases damage of arrows by 400%**

 **Teen Baan(Rank:A)**

 **Teen Baan consists of three infallible arrows. One single arrow can destroy all opponents on the battlefield, and will always return back to your hand.**

 **Releases a shockwave of power wherever it lands**

 **Range- 1000 feet**

 **Damage- 250(¾ Str)**

 **Enzag's First Creation(Rank:EX)(Divine Construct)**

 **Enzag is the son of Enki and Ninhursag, and the god of weapons and crafting. Enzag, who was scarred by weapons as a child, refused to use his powers to craft any weapon, no matter how many begged. When Birtum asked him to make him a machine to make him stronger, he realized he did not need to make weapons simply because he is the god of them. Thus he created his first machine, allowing even a godly being to increase their strength infinitely. Enki noticed after a time, that Birtum was beginning to grow tremendously in strength from the machine, which he used in all his spare time, and stole it away from him. Unable to destroy his son's first creation, he hid it under what would one day become Eridu.**

 **Grants +200% increase in stat gain speed**

The axe was pretty cool, and had decent stats, but was definitely not the best out of my gains. The ability to create a fresh water spring by destroying it was a pretty amazing ability, and could definitely be used to inspire people. It was my most aesthetically pleasing weapon though, with a curved gold wooden shaft, and a two sided gold axe head inscribed with blue rune like lines.

The bow on the other hand, would be dead useful with the arrows I got, and any other supernatural arrows since it gave them 4 times the damage. The increase in accuracy put me above 100%, which meant I never really miss the target I'm shooting at, but that's only if they don't dodge, or use an A rank weapon to parry it. It didn't really look outstanding, being a simple wooden brown bow, but it did have this glow coming from inside it that almost seemed to seep out.

The arrows were really overpowered, in both the damage they did, and the area of damage they could inflict. The area of damage was about a fifth of a mile, meaning you had to run pretty fast if you wanted to escape it. The arrows looked almost unnatural, not being like the standard arrows people used. They were almost 3 times the size, dark red, with sharp protrusions where there should be feathers. They looked really deadly, and their aura reflected that.

My favorite so far is the machine. It looks almost like an open ball, with what looked like circular golden beams, slowly rotating around it, sometimes making it look like a golden closed ball. It was large, probably standing about 10 feet, and had a small floating block that you rested your back against. It had 4 pulleys that you wrapped around your hands and feet, and you to try to keep your body from being pulled apart. I learned the hard way that I had to turn down the knob to the lowest it could go, when I almost died from the damage my body took.

In these three weeks, I used it twice, and got +8 in strength. I would have to make time to grind a lot, but I was already devoting my nights to work as well, so it would take some time before I could do that.

The thing I probably enjoy the most from my conquest of Eridu were the skill books. Two of them were water spells I already had, and one of them was an Earth spell I already had. The skill I got from Aradegi was a counter skill, and one of the skill books I got was spatial transportation. At level one the spell was horrible, but thankfully my gate provided me a useful cheat.

Skill books that were already consumed gave EXP when consumed again towards that skill. It was based on the color of the skill book, but it didn't really matter to me. I did after all, have the ability to summon an infinite amount of them, basically meaning I could level up the skills without ever needing to even touch them. It was a total cheat ability, and I loved it.

The most interesting thing that's happened these three weeks was the Justice of Utu and Marduk, where all the criminals were executed. It wasn't a pretty practice, but I did get to relax for a bit during it.

I took a sip from my goblet of wine, probably my 100th or so for today, and sat up straight as the woman pleading with me finished speaking. I was only half listening by this point of day, and only really caught the important bits of what she was saying.

"We will not be able to give you money for you and your unborn son. Your husband has died, but he has left you his home, and what's left of his earnings. Either his or your family are the ones who are supposed to support you now." I was unable to keep my voice from sounding a bit bored, but it sounded too wonderful for them to care so it didn't really matter.

"My father has refused to do so, and my husband had no brothers or father for me to marry, so I am without anyway to support myself." She was very calm, and I could respect that.

"I see, Agga, take this woman to Unzi and go speak to the father. If he doesn't like the answer he gets, tell him he can force the father to pay." I dismissed them, and sat back as I got ready for another person to come in and bore me half to death.

The first thing I noticed about the man who entered, Rijiljo, was the stress on his face. It made him look much older than his youthful looks imply. He was otherwise an average looking person. He kneeled below me and began.

"My King, my son, Arwium, was stolen from me and my wife yesterday, just like many others. I know some have come to speak to you about it, and yet nothing has changed! Please, I beg of you to find our children!" He was calm at the beginning, but began breaking down towards the end.

I curbed the urge to sigh, but I couldn't help the irritation I began to feel. I had 7 people come to me with this problem, and I already got people to handle it.

"You say nothing has changed, and yet the soldiers I tasked with finding out where they've disappeared to claim to have found them. Is it not possible that he is just lost?" It wasn't that uncommon for someone's child to go missing for a day or so, often playing with friends and staying with them.

"My king, those children were never found. Besides the people who came to you, all of those families have disappeared! They were probably killed so they couldn't try and find them! There are almost 50 children missing, and my son is among them, not simply playing with friends!" I didn't like the way he was screaming at me, but I let it go since he was incredibly emotional.

The problem was the fact that there was nothing in the status of the person I got to take care of this problem that suggested they would purposefully lie to me. Forty-seven children missing wasn't a huge thing that everyone knew, but it wouldn't be good to just let something like that happen. Whoever was kidnapping them was probably high class if they could influence soldiers, likely with money.

"I see, bring me Lamusa." I motioned to one of the servants that fed me grapes to find him.

For the next 5 minutes or so, it was kind of awkward with how Rijiljo couldn't stop staring. I understand that it was because of how unnaturally beautiful I am, but I don't think I've had someone flat out stare me down for 5 minutes. He looked like he had a bad headache though, which amused me a tiny bit.

Walking through one of the doorways, Lamusa looked nervous for some reason. It was probably because I called him down, since he was only feeling anxious at the moment. I waited for him to kneel next to Rijiljo before I spoke.

"Tell me Lamusa, you said you found those missing children, and yet this man claims that not only were they not found, but his son was taken as well. Why is that?" I hit him with a tiny bit of charisma to make sure that he was honest.

"King Gilgamesh, I do not know about this man's son, but the other children were found, and two of my men delivered them back to their families." He seemed very confident in his answer.

"Hm, did you witness the children being found?"

I watched him hesitate, my charisma forcing him to be honest, and I already knew the answer was no, which meant that those two soldiers of his could have lied to him.

"No my lord, I did not personally witness it, and from what I was told, there was not enough to find the perpetrator." He seemed scared now, since he obviously didn't carry out my task with full responsibility. I unfortunately did not have the passive charisma to make people try their hardest at the time, so he was able to slack off a bit.

"Bring those two soldiers here, so I can question them. Don't think that you won't be punished for your indolence." He almost seemed relieved before I opened my mouth again, and I felt a dark tinge of pleasure at seeing his face fall. To let something I had personally entrusted to him to be done by others was punishable enough.

The fact that the task hadn't even gotten done correctly would mean I would have to think of a harsher punishment. I decided to see how bad the situation was and judge him based on it. I was already running out of patience as I sat here, so I might as well amuse myself by thinking up punishments.

Having to wait as he went out to find the soldiers was annoying enough, but I had to have this man stare me down during it, and it was honestly grating on me.

"Avert your eyes, they begin to irritate me." My gaze was piercing and my charisma accidently flared out a bit, and the result was him pushing his face to the ground in an effort to avoid looking at me. His apologies were annoying enough that I sent enough of my charisma to daze him.

I was thankful that I couldn't actually get headaches because I'm pretty sure I would have a horrible one right now as I waited. I draped myself across my throne and beckoned my servant girl to continue feeding me grapes. As I laid back, I could see her breasts dangling in front of me, and I was struck by the urge to grab them. I felt no need to restrain myself since I was King after all, and she was my servant.

And so as I waited for those stupid soldiers to arrive, I amused myself by fondling my servant, and see just how much pleasure I can push into someone before they black out. After a few minutes, she unfortunately passed out, and they still weren't here. I looked around at the other servant girls that were looking at me with blushes, and noticed one had a particularly nice looking ass, and I called her over to amuse myself while Rijiljo just sat looking away.

It took over 20 fucking minutes, and 7 servant girls before they got to the throne room, and by then, I was nearing the end of my amusement of just groping. I had been about ready to bend one of them over my throne and fuck them when they finally came.

Irra and Anba were two generic soldiers, with average stats, and average looks. What was interesting about them however was what they were feeling, and the fact that their bio was letting me know they were keeping a secret from me. My patience was already wearing thin from having to wait so long, so I didn't bother with pleasantries.

" **Kneel**." That one word, backed by the full might of my charisma forced even those that were unconscious to kneel.

"You two were given a task. A task that was never meant to be done by you two, but nevertheless, you were given a task. Why am I being told, that this task was not complete as you said it was?" My gaze was bored yet penetrating, and I felt no need to wonder if they were traitors, because their status already told me it was so.

"My King, King Gilgamesh, we do not know what it is that you accuse us of. We completed the task that Lamusa gave unto us. We returned the children that were missing to their rightful parents, and after that we have had no knowledge about the recent kidnappings." Irra was an amazingly calm man, and I had to admire his skill to lie, even if he was faced by me. Unfortunately, due to the fact that my charisma was flaring out, it was obvious to everyone he was lying.

"I see, then I guess that is all there is to it. I suppose I shall have someone else look into these new kidnappings." I rested my face against my hand, relaxing completely. The look of relief that shined from their faces made me unable to hide a smirk, and when they stood up, I just couldn't help but give into my vicious urges.

"Thank you for being so merciful my King. If you would have us, we would be delighted to be tasked with finding these children th-guhh!" His annoying voice was cut off into a strangle scream when a red blade tore into his knee from behind, digging into the gold that made up the floor.

The damage alone from getting stabbed by Merodach would have killed him many times over, but I was able to control the sword completely, including how much damage it could output thankfully.

He screamed again, as did his friend when I summoned more of them into both their knees, forcing them to kneel before me, as they cried and begged for mercy. I felt a small smile light up my face, before I restrained myself. I was really getting too into all the death and fighting.

"Hmhmhm, what do you take me for, a fool? You think you could spout out a lie so blatant that even those unconscious girls could see through to my face? You think you could try to make a FOOL out of ME?" Both my voice and my charisma rose as I got out of my throne, and walked down the steps to face them directly.

They were a bit shorter than me since they were on their knees and hands, and it pleased me immensely to have them know their proper place. I grabbed onto the quieter one, Anba, and gripped his hair to bring him to eye level.

"Tell me mongrel, what is it that you wish to hide from me so badly?" His eyes were wide and panicked, and he looked as if he was in a ton of pain. "You think I can't see into your very soul? They say the eyes are a window to it, and your eyes say everything that I need to know concerning your dishonesty. If you tell me what I want to know, then I promise not to torture you." I couldn't stop my voice from coming out condescending, and I realized that I really didn't want to.

I was becoming a person that wasn't full of good morals. I was teetering into the attitude I would expect the original Gilgamesh to have, and I found myself not minding at all. The baseless pleasure, the thrill of being superior, it wasn't something you could have ever really had in my time. Not like being a king.

"No answer? How rude. You know that when your King asks something of you, you answer it do you not?" His scream echoed when I cut off his arm, getting blood all over my shining gold floors. It was actually irritating me more that he dirtied my floors with his lowly blood more than his annoying screams.

"Mongrel, if you do not shut your mouth, I shall sew it shut for you." My threat shut him up, and all that came out was whimpers. I hit him with some heals to make sure he wouldn't die, and he calmed down even more.

"Now, I can continue torturing you, or you can tell me what it is that I want to know. What are you hiding from me?" I honestly didn't want him to even tell me yet, I was having quite a bit of fun. Anything was better than sitting in that throne all day, then going to meetings, and other annoying shit.

"Silence I see. Very well then. I shall allow you to choose this time. What do you want cut off?" I could feel his terror increase the moment I gave him the choice. It was probably a terrible thing, to have to choose something to give up. And yet after waiting for 30 seconds, I decided he was taking too long.

"AAAAAHHH!" He screamed so much louder the moment I cut off his nose and part of his cheeks than when I cut off his arm, probably since I did it slower. I didn't even intend to get an answer out of this one, since this method of torture definitely isn't all that good. No, the best torture was the mental kind. And without even looking at Irra, I could practically smell the fear from him.

"Still no answer huh? Well then, since you seem to like to kidnap children, then you must not want any of your own." My smile terrified him, and he covered his crotch with his hands in fear.

"Wait I'll talk, PLEA-" I cut him off by stabbing into his genitals with my sword, getting a sharp schlik sound as I did so. The sound of something falling out of his body was both disgusting and satisfying at the same time. It wasn't the same pleasure as sex, but it was still pleasure. And I guess I might as well indulge myself as King.

"You've already forfeited your right to speak. This is punishment for not answering me when I asked you a question. Now quiet down, some people are sleeping in this room. You need to learn to be a bit more considerate don't you?" His other arm came off, and with it went most of my amusement. My attention had always been a bit fleeting, looking for the funnest thing to do, so I simply sliced through his neck, not restraining Merodach in the slightest, decapitating him.

His blood flew everywhere in a beautiful red spray, splattering onto Irra, and drenching him. His sputters as he tried to get it out of his mouth made me laugh quite a bit, and I slowly walked up to him.

"Well well well, looks like your friend had a bit of a rough time huh? You not going to answer me either?" I placed the tip of my blade against one of his fingers, lightly cutting it.

"No! No, my King, please, I'll answer! I'll tell you everything, but please, don't torture me!" He was crying a bit now, and I knew that the only reason he was breaking so strongly and easily was because of my aura. People were very strong nowadays and something like this wouldn't really affect them all that much.

"Good, I shall not torture you then. Tell me, did you actually find those children, or did you merely cover up your failure?" I walked back up to my throne, and sat across it, relaxing.

"We didn't find them. The kidnapper knew we were on his or her trail and paid us off so we wouldn't search anymore." He was monotone, and almost completely empty by this point. He knew he was going to die, and just didn't want it to be painful.

"You don't know the identity of this person? Not even the gender?" I was a bit skeptical, but I couldn't detect any lies from him.

"No, they were using some sort of magic to trick us into not knowing."

"And what of the families of those children? Did they pay you to kill them?" He hesitated, not wanting to answer that question, making the answer obvious.

"I see. And you have no other information that could aid us?" I needed no answer simply because he started to shake and cry a bit.

"Very well then, enjoy the afterlife." And with a tiny smirk on my face, I opened up a portal behind his head and shot out a regular blade through his skull.

I finally stopped focusing on those two, and turned to the others in the room. The sight wasn't something all that uncommon so no one was really startled by it, but I could see a few were shaken at the display of my power.

"Lamusa, I want you to bring me a mage specialized in tracking, and four soldiers. Tell me Rijiljo, do you know where your son was kidnapped?" I got off of my throne and stretched a little, deciding to partake in this hunt myself, since it would get me out of work for at least a little bit.

"Yes my King, some say they heard his screams next to their homes." He looked so happy and relieved that we were going to do something, and it made me a bit annoyed that something like this was happening in my city. For how long was someone doing as they pleased while I waited to be named King?

"Once the others arrive, you will lead us there."

"Y-you will be coming as well my King?!" The look of awe on his face was potent and actually affected me a tiny bit.

"Hmph, my men have already proven their incompetence towards this matter, and I tire of this situation." I was really getting sick of this, and I would make sure that whoever was behind it would suffer greatly.

It took only 4 minutes this time for him to do as I ordered, which pleased me. He had brought in a young mage, only about 14 years old, and 4 average soldiers. I honestly couldn't be bothered with their names.

"Come, Rijiljo here shall bring us to the place of the most recent kidnapping." I didn't feel like talking much, and we walked there in silence, the only person talking being Rijiljo, giving us directions.

It didn't take long until we came across the location, in between two homes in the lower district. It was a bit muddy here, and my feet were getting pretty dirty.

There were quite a few people that simply stopped to stare at me, something I was getting incredibly useful. But it was the looks of hope on their faces that was most prevalent. It would seem that quite a few of them knew about this situation.

"Mage, see if you can find any trace of magic or anything else." The corridor was lit up a pale blue as he used his magic to search for clues. It took him an amazing 17 fucking minutes until he was able to find anything.

"My king, it was hidden very well by the mud and dirt, but there is a trace of blood here covered up." He seemed proud, but the look I was giving him stopped that pretty quick.

"Ahh, and can you use it to track the boy down?"

"N-no my King, looking at it now, it is to contaminated to give me an accurate location. It is likely that it will merely give me a location anywhere in the city." He looked disappointed in himself, just like I was.

"Give it to me." I held out my hand, and allowed the tiny sample of blood and mud drop into my hand. I could sense the traces of mana coming from it, even though it has been a day or so which was rather impressive. I focused on one of the abilities that I haven't used at all recently. I dumped 1,400 mana into it, and focused on my clairvoyance.

The headache that assaulted me was intense, and made me hold my head in my hand, as blurred images rushed through my mind. I got images of kids playing games, a home, me, and finally a room in my palace.

I felt the headache dissipate, as did the images. The last one was all I really needed, since it was the room that only the elders actually used, where they talked about how to better advise me. The sheer anger that I felt, at the mere fact that one of those stupid motherfuckers would dare to betray me, showed blatantly on my face, and made everyone step away from me.

I calmed myself, and decided to keep the investigation going. Now I would just have to visit every single elder until I found out which one of them was doing this, if it was actually one of them.

"I want you to go to the homes of the elders, and have them come to the throne room. You know what, gather the rest of the heads as well." I dismissed them, and decided to take a little walk to cool myself down.

I walked for a few minutes until I reached the end of Uruk thanks to Rijiljo living pretty far out. I sauntered over to one of the streams running through and simply sat there with my feet in the water.

I was honestly a bit worried. Not about this situation or this city. It was mostly about me, and how I was changing. I'm not surprised that it's happening, it has been almost 13 years after all. It was how I was changing.

Ever since I became King I've been getting more arrogant, crueler, and way more selfish. It's been getting harder to care about people. Spending thirteen years with no one to actually talk to, no one to relate to was definitely changing me. But it felt like there was some change that I just couldn't control. And I didn't even know if I wanted to stop it.

I sat there for a few more minutes, pondering my life, before I decided that they should be there by now. I stood up slowly, and simply teleported until I got to the throne room. Through the open door I could see they were all gathered up beneath the throne, sitting on wooden stools.

My presence was felt immediately, my charisma making it impossible for me to go unnoticed at the moment. They all practically flew off their stools to kneel before me, but I was in no mood to even acknowledge them. My eyes were on the elders as I walked by, hitting every single one of them with observe, and in the end, only one of them was scared and fearful.

Entana, a skinny, yet handsome man at the age of 32. He had just became an elder about 2 years ago. He was unassuming and basically like an intern for the elders. He learned from them, and gave his input whenever he felt he had the superior knowledge. I honestly never expected that he would be someone to do something like kidnap children, and it only made me angrier.

I slowly walked up the steps to my throne, and sat up straight in it, which instantly got their attention since I didn't ever really do that. I spent a solid 5 minutes not saying a thing. We sat in straight silence since no one could muster up the courage to speak, before I decided to break it.

"Why do you think I've called this meeting today?" I spoke low and as deep as my voice could get as a 12 year old.

"I would assume it's because of Eridu?" Shamhat was the only one of them not shaking, likely due to being in the presence of Inanna so much. Everyone seemed to agree with her since it was the topic of our meetings for quite some while.

"No, it's not." I let silence reign for a few seconds.

"Today, I've managed to find out that not only did two of my soldiers commit treason by lying to me, but that they also aided a kidnapper who has taken over 50 children away." The shocked silence that hung in the room was thick, and if I could physically choke, I probably would. Entana was, rightfully, looking very scared now.

"Not only that, but through some magic of my own, I've discovered that one of the people kidnapping children happens to be someone in this very room." Entanas face was completely still, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"K-King Gilgamesh, surely someone of the council wouldn't dare go against you! Something like that would be the very meaning of idiotic!" Ali seemed very confident in their loyalty to me, but I was honestly just trying to fuck with Entana a bit before I tortured him.

"Regardless of what you think, someone has. And if that person wishes to confess their crimes, then I shall even do away with the heinous torture I will deliver onto them." I got zero reaction out of Entana, but it honestly only made him look more suspicious with everyone else looking at least a bit scared.

I waited, and waited, and yet still got nothing. He wasn't even going to consider letting himself up, which was honestly not even a bad thing. I would've done it anyway, but I would have gotten someone else to do it for me.

"I see, very well then. If no one wishes to confess to their crimes, I suppose I shall have to be drastic." I stood up slowly, and everyone got down on their knees with their heads bowed, shaking slightly.

I didn't want to do the same thing to Entana as the other two earlier in the day, so I took a second to think of something. I slowly walked in front of him, focused my charisma, and that was all it took before I heard a strangled sob erupt from his throat. He quickly hugged onto my leg and starting crying.

"P-P-Please my King! I'm sorry! I-I didn't want to do it! He forced me to do it! Told me that he would make me his right hand man! I-I didn't want to hurt them! Please!" He started babbling about how they just looked so cute, and how he couldn't help himself, and at that point, I lost all sense of amusement. I couldn't even bring myself to torture him at the moment.

"Tell me, Entana, where are the children, and who is the mage?" My voice was dark, and I honestly wanted nothing more than to kill him, but I was completely calm.

"M-My home! The children are in the basement of my home, and the entrance is covered in a magical illusion! The mage is Lu-Enlila! You'll have mercy right? I-I-I confessed so you'll have mercy on my soul right?!" He looked so hopeful, and I knew it was just the delusions he was getting from the amount of charisma I was pouring onto him that was making him act like this. And yet I couldn't help the dark thrill of pleasure I got from wetly stabbing him through the stomach with one of my regular swords.

The look of what seemed like betrayal was honestly like drinking a fine wine, and I couldn't help the sadistic smirk that was creeping up on my face. I spent almost a minute just looking at him before I snapped out of it.

'Haaah, I need to find better hobbies.' Even though those were my thoughts, I couldn't just let this be the end of it. A quick death wasn't something that people feared. So I applied my heal over time and my regular heal before tearing out his insides with my sword. While someone would usually die from that due to it being fatal, I could cancel that by force feeding them HP.

I cut off his arms and his legs, and left him there in a pile of his own organs. I applied a lot of heals to keep him alive for a few minutes and turned to the rest of the council. Stuff like this wasn't labeled as evil in these times, but it was still scary.

"You all are my trusted advisers. You advise me, and lead entire groups of Uruk, and in return, I trust you not to FUCK me behind my back! You will stay here, and I better not hear that you took your eyes off Entana until his dying breath. I want you to look at him deeply, and see what will become of you if you follow him, am I understood?" My feet were starting to get wet from the blood flowing around the ground.

"Yes King Gilgamesh!" They all sat back on the stools, and stared at him.

I left the shaken council and got a handful of soldiers to follow me to Entanas home. The walk was almost nonexistent thanks to me being lost in my thoughts.

The home was rather nice, and something that only a noble or a someone with the money of a member of council could own. I walked through the entrance of golden birds, and gently kicked the door down.

The resulting thud of the doors echoed throughout the large home, and I immediately activated my seikukan, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. I could see into the basement from where I was, but only the top of it, and I still couldn't feel where the entrance was.

As I walked around the home, I kept noticing sculptures of birds everywhere. It was a little weird and I just didn't really get why someone would have so many of these sculptures lying around. I walked around the entire house and still hadn't found the entrance, which meant that it was closed even without the use of magic. I decided to look into the basement to see where the opening would be, and it lead me back to all the sculptures.

There was at least 91 little birds placed in a row, and my guess was that one of them opened the door to the basement. I simply lifted them all with telekinesis, and heard the wall rumble. Nothing changed, but with my seikukan, I could see that the wall opened up, with stairs leading down.

It was so unoriginal that I couldn't help but sigh. I started walking down the spiral staircase slowly, in case there were traps. I didn't feel anything through premonition but it was always best to be at least a little wary.

I lit up a flame in the palm of my hand so I could see everything completely clearly. It was dank down here, and it felt sort of hard to breathe. It was like the typical evil person's base. Once I got all the way down the stairs, there was a single hallway leading to close doors. It was all artfully done, and there as even some statues of Inanna down here.

I could feel about 59 children through my Seikukan, and the presence of 1 adult man. I paused before the door as I took in what he was doing. He seemed like he was on top of one of the little boys, and wa-

*BOOM*

I kicked the door down as hard as I could, embedding it into the opposite wall. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelt like semen and shit. The second thing that hit me was what I was looking at. The room was absolutely filthy. There was shit and piss everything, as well as dried semen and it made me think back on the little town of Palasum.

There were a bunch of children huddled together on one side, all of them shaking from the cold, and all of them naked and covered in bodily fluids. It was so disgusting, that I actually didn't know what to do about them. I decided to take my attention away from them for a moment so I hit the shocked pedophile with an observe as I readied to kill him.

 **Ipqatum**

 **Age- 19 year 3 months 17 days**

 **Health- 1,190/1,190**

 **Godly Mana- 41,720/1,330**

 **Level- 23**

 **Race- Human**

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 4**

 **DEX- 6**

 **INT- 18**

 **WIS- 21**

 **CHA- 9**

 **LUK- 3**

 **Strengths- Wind Magic, Strengthening**

 **Weaknesses - Close combat, Baqqanum, Children**

 **Thoughts About You- Irritation**

 **Feelings Towards You- Hatred, Shock**

 **Description- Ipqatum is the only child of Baqqanum, the head of mages in Uruk. He has strived to learn everything he could from his father and wishes to be the greatest mage in history, even if it means tormenting children. Ipqatum is very attracted to children under the age of 9, and thinks they are the optimal way of gaining more magic. He wishes to overthrow King Gilgamesh as ruler of Uruk and Eridu. Ipqatum has invented a special ritual that involves raping and keeping an individual under torment and horrid conditions to suck the magic out of them and give it to himself.**

The writing all over the floor made more sense now, and even though he was Baqqanums son, he would get no mercy from me. His higher mana would be an issue if I let him do something, so I decided to end this quickly and get these children help.

"Ah, King Gilgamesh! So nice of you to come visit. Have you come to partake?" He gave one last thrust into the boy before standing up completely unashamed.

"I'm afraid you are a bit to late if you were hoping to save these children. Their minds are quite broken after a-agh!" I wasted no time in speeding over and grabbing his jaw to keep him from speaking any divine words. I ripped off his jaw amidst his strangled cries before I pulverized all the bones in his arms and legs to make sure he couldn't make any gestures.

*Thud*

His head smacked onto the ground loudly as he passed out from the pain. I spit on his bloody body from the sheer rage he managed to invoke in me.

"M-M-Mommy? I-Is that you?" One of the little girls stuttered out, her eyes sewn shut. I walked over to her and let my charisma out full blast for the first time since Eridu. The effect was instant in that everyone immediately calmed down, and stopped shivering.

"No, little one. I am not your mother. I'm Gilgamesh." I used my telekinesis to gently undo the sewing done to her eyes, and hit her with my two heals. I went around for a moment, gently healing all the children, and removing whatever he had done to them. Some of them were missing arms or legs, or ears or eyes, and unfortunately I couldn't do anything about that.

After I was done, I looked over at Ipqatum, and decided he should be dealt with in front of the council, even if Baqqanum was there.

I got up to go get the guards, when a hand gently grabbed mine. It was that little girl, Sabit, that I first healed, and she was obviously terrified at touching me, but thankfully my charisma was helpful in that regard.

"Please don't go." It was so quiet that if I didn't have supernatural senses I wouldn't have heard it.

"Don't worry, I am merely bringing the guards to help escort you all back to the palace for treatment." I calmly placed my hand against her head, and even though she was absolutely filthy, I couldn't find it in myself to be disgusted.

I was a little off put when the kids rushed into my chest thanking me and crying. I decided that they could be coddled later when we got somewhere less disgusting, and went to find the guards.

 **Title Acquired: Savior of Children(Low)**

Hmph, how ironic.

 **1 Hour Later**

The council had left by the time I had arrived with Baqqanums son, and so I set out to clean myself a little before I started. I made it quick with my water magic, and sat on my throne. I smirked darkly and looked beneath me.

"Need a hand Ipqatum?" I snickered a bit at my lame joke, and let out a little laugh at his crying from my words.

Since his arms and legs were fucked anyway from what I did to him, I simply tore them off. I made sure to do it outside of my palace since I didn't want his nasty blood on my floors.

I stopped my laugh as I heard the doors to the throne room begin to open. All the heads and elders entered slowly at the beginning, before they quickly took seats in the stools I provided them. All but one that is.

"M-My King! What is going on?! Why is my son on the floor not being treated for his grievous injuries?"

Baqqanum started to rush over, before I used my charisma to make him halt in place.

"The reason, Baqqanum, for your son's predicament, is that he's the mage connected to Entana. I stumbled across him whilst he was having his way with a five year old boy in the basement of Entanas home. The reason he has no arms and legs, nor a jaw, is that I simply felt he didn't need them. Is there a problem with that?" My gaze was challenging, and now I had to wonder if Baqqanum might decide to betray me for his son.

"N-No my King." He submitted and sat in his stool, looking down and away from his son, who started making noises and crying.

" **Silence**." I grew tired of his crying rather quickly.

"I've yet to decide where to kill him here or in public, but I wished for you to know that the matter has been resolved." I waved my hand to dismiss them, not really having called them for anything but that, and yet one stayed.

"Would you like to say your final goodbye to your son?" While Ipqatum was a monster, his father wasn't.

"No, I wouldn't. I merely wish to ask you to let me be the one that plunges the blade through his head." I had to admit I hadn't thought he would ever say something like that, Ipqatums cries were nice though.

"Ho? You wish to be the one to kill your son?"

"Me and my wife brought him into this world, and if he is going to be leaving it before me to the underworld, I would like to at least give him the comfort of knowing it was me who did it." His tone was pleading, and his bowing on the floor reflected that perfectly.

I said nothing in response, and simply opened up a gate beside him, the hilt of a regular blade sticking out.

I brought out wine to sip on as I watched Baqqanum lift the sword.

Sometimes being the King was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. But it's also sometimes the worst.

 **2 Years, 5 Months, and 7 Days later**

The sun was shining down brightly, raining down intense heat upon everyone and everything. I sat on my balcony, enjoying one of my many fine wines. It had been a long couple of years, training, killing, fucking, and tending to my cities. I had gathered a few weapons, potions, and gained quite a lot of abilities simply from getting better stats.

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 15 years 1 months 9 days**

 **Health- 14,102/14,102**

 **Godly Mana- 14,168/14,168**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable, Social Magnet, Undying Strength, Army Killer, Merciful Conqueror, Savior of Children(Low),**

 **Level-59 (31,050/171,300)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-1,346(+67)=1,413(G)**

 **VIT-897(+90)=987(EX++++)**

 **DEX-831(+86)=917(EX++++)**

 **INT-903(+90)=993(EX++++)**

 **WIS-896(+90)=986(EX++++)**

 **CHA-1,034(+207,+50)=1,291(G)**

 **LUK-712(+71)=782(EX++)**

 **POINTS-255**

 **MONEY- 1,937,827G, 726,182S, 19,281,302B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans. Gilgamesh wishes to conquer the Heavens and Hell, as well as Earth.**

My strength increased tremendously because of the workout machine, and I made sure to take the time to increase all my other stats through practice. I didn't think I would be able to take out gods just yet, but I was well on my way. I doubted any being besides them could take me on at the moment.

If I had any doubt of the godly blood in my veins, simply looking in my reflection was enough to quell them. I looked as if I was the god of beauty honestly. I had grown in height, now standing at around 5'10".

I had let my golden locks grow out only a tiny bit, my bangs reaching the top of my eyes, and the back was slightly shorter. My eyes had only gotten even more intimidating and seductive, being many different shades of red. The main color now was a bright, piercing red, but there were specks of dark, and even lighter red flecked in their.

I was no longer 'tan', but more of a golden bronze. My body was toned to a level beyond mortal men, every muscle was taut and powerful, while still not being bulky and large. My penis had finally started going through its growth spurt, and I didn't think it would get much bigger than the 8" it was right now.

My very presence no longer actually let people look at me for more than a few seconds without their nose bleeding, or them fainting. It had been a bit hard, but I learned how to completely reign that in, though sometimes I let a bit slip through for fun.

I had spent a lot of time that I should of spent training, just drinking wine, and having huge amounts of sex. Having sex with Inanna had really set off my sexual appetite, practically turning me into a sex addict.

I had finally finished doing all the renovations to both Uruk and Eridu, which felt like they had taken forever. But now that I've done it once, it should be a lot easier if I need to do so again. I had changed quite a few things, like public bathing, but there wasn't all that much honestly.

I had 'invented' sandals but I knew they existed elsewhere probably, but I never wore them myself. Other than that, it's not like I remembered all that much about my past life, and certainly not anywhere near enough to be able to replicate a lot of it. I hadn't exactly looked at the ingredients for shampoo and soap.

Besides just making it a cleaner place by adding in bathrooms and sewer lines, I hadn't improved it very much. These cities were pretty damn amazing on their own. Magic was a huge help in a lot of things though, getting rid of any problems that modern people have with waste and all that stuff.

I had made time to hunt a few monsters so I could gain some treasure and money from it, but I didn't exactly have a huge armory of it. I had gained 15 weapons, and 3 potions. I hadn't gotten as much weapons as I expected, since I was hoping that every monster would just drop one, but I had a long time to gather weapons so it was fine.

What I didn't get was armor. I had given the Armor of Gratitude to Ali since it would definitely be a moral boon to my forces for him to have it, so I was left with nothing but the cloth around my waist, my jewelry, and my telekinetic shield. Though to be fair, my shield had a passive durability of around 53,000.

It had seen quite some use from all those monsters, making it pretty easy to level up. The only problem was that it wouldn't hold up to the stronger beings inhabiting this world, and if I die because of one hit, then I can't exactly use my strength. Of course, thanks to one of my many new abilities, damage below my full HP was negated, but it wasn't a lot of HP unfortunately.

It's why I was looking for Enzag, who is a god of crafting. I had heard rumors that he lives in a nice home in a rocky plain, crafting things for whoever stumbles upon him for a price. From what I could deduce, he had a field set up that diverted all who looked for him, and only those unknowing could stumble upon him.

So I simply told men to scour the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. So far, there hasn't been any luck with that, but I'm hoping that it will soo-

*Knock**Knock*

"Enter." I called out to the familiar presence of my messenger, and waited as he struggled to push the gold doors open. To his defense, they were heavy as fuck, but it was still a little annoying, I walked over, and easily pulled them open, making him stumble forward into my chest.

"A-Ah, m-my apologies my King, I didn't mea-" I interrupted him by raising my hand, and gesturing for him to tell me what he came here for as I sat on my bed and summoned one of the wine goblets from my gate.

"Right, you sent out our men to the plains to the right of Lagash, to see if they could find out anything suspicious. They returned last night, and reported that they had seen a home in between two of the only trees on those plains." He earnestly spoke, before I dismissed him and watched him leave.

I let a grin grow on my face, as it seemed I was finally about to find him, after almost a year of searching.

 **5 Hours Later**

I had started off walking, but soon simply used my full speed to get there faster. I had made it to what looked like the plains, but knew that it would be a bit annoying to find him. My mind was immune to effects like that barrier, so it should be easier, but it was still in the middle of nowhere.

I jumped up several hundred feet, and simply stood on the air thanks to one of my abilities making me both weighted and weightless at the same time. I couldn't see any trees nor a house, even from the height I was, so I simply started running across the sky in whatever direction my path of victory was saying was good to go.

I used my super speed ability, allowing me to move 5x faster, and it only took me about 5 or 10 minutes before I spotted a structure. It was a very nice home, made completely out of gold, silver and bronze, and was directly next to two large trees. I was guessing the tree thing had to do with his father, but I didn't really know.

The person outside of the house knew about me way before I knew about him. Like all gods, his appearance was not normal, being an average height, but very thickly muscled. His had was completely bald, and seemed to have specks of gold, and bronze in it. His right arm and left leg were entirely made from gold, and he just exuded a presence of power. I hit him with my true observe, that let me see anything regardless of level or mystery.

 **Enzag**

 **Age- 3,071 years 9 months 13 days**

 **Health- 1,006,226/1,006,226**

 **Godly Mana- 1,005,911/1,005,911**

 **Level- 217**

 **Race- God**

 **STR- 5,281**

 **VIT- 5,141**

 **DEX- 4,729**

 **INT- 4,826**

 **WIS- 4,614**

 **CHA- 4,491**

 **LUK- 741**

 **Strengths- Crafting**

 **Weaknesses - Weapons**

 **Thoughts About You- Curiosity**

 **Feelings Towards You- None**

 **Description- Enzag is the Sumerian god of weapons and crafting. He was scarred by weapons as a child, and refuses to use his powers to craft any weapon, no matter what. He is the son of Enki and Ninhursag. Enzag is very laid-back, and only wishes to craft people things that protects them or brings them joy.**

I wish my race would give me +1,000,000 HP and MP, but I guess not being a full god played you like that. It was definitely dangerous to be in this guys presence, but the description of him made me very calm.

I purposefully used weight to let me fell, and used my telekinetic flight to slow me down one I hit the ground. I noticed how he didn't react very much to my presence, showing no indication of being threatened by me, which made sense.

"Gilgamesh, I wasn't expecting to be entertaining you today. Is there something you came here for?" His voice was deep, but he spoke softly, and completely carefree.

"I've been searching for you, for quite a bit of time. You are the god of crafting, and I only wish for the best to be added to my collection after all." I had to tone down my arrogance, since I really did want armor, but it was near impossible for me to do so.

"Hmph, I don't make weapons." He scoffed and started to walk off.

"I don't want a weapon." He stopped in place, and looked at me skeptically.

"You, a King who has already conquered a city, doesn't wish for a powerful weapon?" The doubt in his voice was pretty funny, but I made sure to keep my face straight.

"I have a decent amount of weapons already, and I do intend to increase the amount of them in the future, but I have no need for more from you. What I wish for is armor, and I'm willing to pay whatever you wish for it." I knew I would have to give something up for that armor, I was just hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"Just armor? Nothing else?" He looked into my eyes, as if to stare into my soul, and found my bored gaze.

"Just armor. That's it." He looked at me for a few seconds before walking off.

"Come, we'll talk inside." Since I didn't really have any problem with that, I followed him.

"So, what kind of armor are you looking for." He had led me to what seemed like the living room of his home, and went go get drinks. While I would normally only drink from my collection, he was a god so it was bound to be decent.

"The best you can make. I can gather any of the materials you need if you tell me their location, and I'm willing to pay anything you see fit for it."

"Hah, the best I can make huh. The materials I need for that are pretty hard to acquire." He came back in with a two goblets and a golden container.

"As I said, I shall acquire them." He looked at me carefully as he poured two glasses and sat back in his seat.

"Hm, well to make the best I can, I would need celestial metal, dannum metal, astral crystal, a dragon heart, and gud cloth. But if you get a special heart for me, all you'll need to get is the astral crystal and the special dragon heart. I have those two metals on me at the moment." He seemed doubtful that I would be able to, which made sense since that seemed a bit difficult.

"What's so special about this dragon heart? And what is astral crystal?" Dragons were dangerous creatures, probably one of the only beings able to pose a threat to me that live on the planet. A special one would be a threat to my health.

"Astral crystal is something that can only be obtained from the astral plane, and not something I have ever had the chance to work with. I have heard of it, and it is definitely something powerful. The dragon is no ordinary dragon. The enchantments from it would be on a whole other level, and increase the durability by an incredible amount. The special thing about this dragon is that it is a demigod that descends from the original dragon Tiamat." He was smiling, and I knew it was because of the shock that I couldn't fully hide.

"Tiamat? Anything that descends from Tiamat is essentially suicide to fight. How am I supposed to take it's heart?"

"You don't have to. You can go get those two metals yourself, get a regular dragon heart, and pay me some gold I guess. I doubt you'll be able to get astral crystal since it's in an entire other realm completely, but oh well. The effects won't be anywhere near as powerful, and you did say you wanted the best right?" The smirk on his face cleared any of my doubts, I would find a way.

"Hmph, very well. I shall go get the astral crystal first. What is it supposed to look like?"

"Ho. Well if you can get to the astral plane, it supposedly looks like pink steam, that never leaves the shape of a perfect circle. I don't know where it resides as I am unable to go there, nor do I know anyone else able." I finished my wine, and stood up.

"I suppose it's time to hunt." He chuckled a bit at me, and raised his goblet.

"Best of luck."

Going to the astral plane wasn't something I had actually done before. I was more worried about my own plane than some other plane of existence that can't affect my own. I knew how it worked though. I had the ability to change my sight to that of the astral plane, but I didn't need to enter my body into it. I could essentially walk around it with full immunity until I decided to enter, all without moving an inch in the real world.

So I simply sat next to one of the trees of his house, and activated Astral Vision. The world blurred and crackled as a wave of power seemed to envelop me. I watches as cracks grew, the world flipped, and everything seemed blurry and clear at the same time. I no longer stood upon solid ground, just a hazy blue mist that seemed like water.

The sky didn't look like a sky, and it seemed like I couldn't look too far past the beginning before it 'ended'. The air around me felt solid and yet not at the same time. It was a very trippy experience and I was admittedly a bit disoriented by it. I looked around, and saw little creatures with no name or race. They were incredibly weak, and simply seemed to teleport everywhere.

They were like black clouds, floating around. I took my attention off them and let my path of victory guide me. I took it nice and slow just in case I missed it, and spent almost 3 hours just walking around. I had seen many things here that I really wished I hadn't. Beings that looked like they were made entirely from dicks, beings that seemed to grow and shrink at the same time, things that just weren't possible in the real world.

If I had a normal mind, it would probably be destroyed by the sheer impossibility by everything around me. I could barely comprehend what was going on, even with my abilities. I thought I would miss the crystal, but I realize now, that it would be incredible hard to do so. Enzag was right in that it made a full circle and looked like pink steam. But the sheer size of it was crazy. It had to be at least 300 feet tall and wide. It was buried halfway into the blue steam, and just floated around slowly.

 **Astral Crystal(Rank:EX)**

 **Astral Crystal is made from the energies flowing around the astral plane. As long as Astral Crystal is in the astral plane, anything made from it or just the raw form of it is invincible.**

 **Durability- 500,000,000**

 **Special effect- Ignores all damage lower than it's durability**

Holy shit, that was powerful as fuck. A durability of 500,000,000? It would take me thousands of strikes to break it, and I couldn't even do that while it was in the astral plane.

I materialized immediately, and started to use my telekinesis to lift it up since it didn't weigh almost anything, when I felt my premonition flare up. My path of victory screamed at me to clear my mind of all emotion, and I did so.

The shock and fear I felt as I observed what just flew out of the ground would've paralyzed me. The creature was no color, and yet every color, while seeming black. It had no eyes, and yet was staring at me intensely, with thousands of tentacles, yet only one. It was large, and small, and skinny, and fat. I couldn't even begin to list every feature about it.

 **Nekelmu**

 **Age- 7,832,192,237,829,213,741 years 3 months 6 days**

 **Health- 12,380,698,407,910/12,380,698,407,910**

 **Astral Energy- 237,238,536,290/237,238,536,290**

 **Level- 18,293,730**

 **Race- Astral**

 **STR- 293,822,138,417**

 **VIT- 1,238,048,372,141**

 **DEX- 12,384,072,384**

 **INT- 23,482,384,979**

 **WIS- 32,819,832,231**

 **CHA- 1,431,261,531**

 **LUK- 1,239,289**

 **Strengths- Fear**

 **Weaknesses - Lack of fear**

 **Thoughts About You- Hunger**

 **Feelings Towards You- None**

 **Description- Nekelmu is a unique being of the astral plane, being among some of the first beings created by its energy. He is a being who feeds off the emotion of fear, and is unable to care enough to attack those without it. Thanks to most of the astral plane beings devoid of certain emotions like fear, he has not fed in over a 100 billion years. Nekelmu is immune to the concept of death, and can multiply itself for every year it has lived.**

What the fuck? Like seriously, what the fuck? What kind of overpowered motherfucker can actually be this strong? This is like some DC bullshit where they can move planets easily or dragon ball where they just casually destroy planets. If this thing wasn't unable to attack me due to me feeling nothing at the moment, I would be absolutely obliterated. I don't think anything in my plane of existence could fight this thing and have a chance of surviving.

The only way I could live against this thing is by making armor out of that crystal, and I still wouldn't be able to kill it. The fact that it could multiply itself probably wasn't a problem in the beginning of its life, but now it was practically unstoppable.

I followed my path of victory, and simply walked around it, or through it, I couldn't tell, and lifted the crystal up. I opened a portal large enough for it, and dropped it in, basically gaining an unlimited supply of it.

I immediately canceled my Astral Vision the moment I got it, and took a moment to gather my thoughts before I allowed myself to have emotions again. I let out a deep breath, and fell on my stomach, unable to stop a tear from slipping down my face, before my mind suppressed those emotions.

I shakily got up, and took a deep breath. I wiped my face, and made my way to the front doors of his house. I don't think i'll ever be able to think of myself as truly strong until I can kill things like that.

"You got the crystal already?!" I hadn't realized that time was distorted in the astral plane and I had only been there for about 20 seconds in real time.

"Yeah, I was in there for a while." I was already so tired, even though it wasn't really possible. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Haha, what was it like there?! I've heard it's a pretty crazy place!" He seemed genuinely excited about it, but I couldn't feel anything but terror at the thought of the astral plane now.

"It was alright in the beginning. Then I met something called Nekelmu. A being that was older and stronger than anything that probably exists in our world. It could probably destroy the planet in a second." He quieted down, and got pensive.

"I've heard that there are some things there that defy any realm of possibility that applies to us. It's likely that the being you met wasn't even that strong." From what I remember, it was among one of the first beings, so that probably wasn't true.

"Hmm, well forgetting that. Where is this descendant of Tiamat?" I wanted to finish as quick as possible, and the fear I felt before from this dragon was completely forgotten in the face of Nekelmu.

"There's no need for me to tell you that. I'll merely teleport you near her, and i'll be watching to teleport you back once your done. You ready?"

"Yeah."

 **Outside Teleportation has been cast on you! Accept?**

'Yes.'

I didn't know where I was, but there was a lot of forest, and a mountain right next to me. I could sense the presence of several magical beasts all around me, and the presence of an incredible signature near the mountain.

I looked closely at the mountain, and noticed what seemed like a blue structure wrapping around it, and it looked like it was really large. It wasn't until it started moving a bit that I realized it was a being.

It looked like a tail, and if that was the tail, I didn't want to know what the rest of it looked like. Unfortunately, I had to get this over with, so I quickly sped around the mountain until I came upon the slumbering beast.

It was a pure blue, towering behemoth of muscle and girth. It looked like it was half the size of the large mountain right next to me, and it's heart was probably the size of a small house if not bigger.

 **Anur**

 **Age-502 years 11 months 28 days**

 **Health- 129,080/129,080**

 **Godly Mana- 4,551/4,551**

 **Level- 91**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 13,723**

 **VIT- 12,453**

 **DEX- 10,935**

 **INT- 0.1**

 **WIS- 0.1**

 **CHA- 3,058**

 **LUK- 30**

 **Strengths- Fire, Water**

 **Weaknesses - Weak mind**

 **Thoughts About You- None**

 **Feelings Towards You- None**

 **Description- Anur is the only male descendant of Tiamat at this current time. He was once an incredibly intelligent being, but when he insulted one of the gods for being less intelligent than himself, he was cursed with stupidity.**

So he was stupid at least. That would make this a bit easier than I was thinking it was going to be. There was also the fact that he only had about 130,00 health. With an A rank weapon, the damage from a single slash was 250(¾ Str). That meant I would hit for about 265,000 damage, with a single attack. That's not even considering criticals or anything like that.

The weapons I had, combines with my stats gave me the potential to do disgusting amounts of damage, and even though he definitely had defense, it wouldn't stop me from just spamming things at it.

Usually I would taunt it, call it stupid, have some fun at least, but I just really wasn't in the mood any longer. Being reminded of how pathetic and irrelevant you are isn't something anyone wants to happen to them.

I opened up 50 portals above me simply because I could, and summoned 50 Hruntings, an A+ rank sword I had gained after slaying a monster eating monster. It did 5 times the damage to beasts, so one was all that was probably needed, but it would be therapeutic to just destroy something right now.

I used my telekinesis as well as the natural ability of the gate to fling out my weapons, and just listened to the booms they made as they were propelled at the dragon, startling it, and waking it up with a roar. I guess it's defense was stronger than I thought, and the swords exploded, covering my sight.

"Gah!?" My premonition flared up, and I tried to dodge, but the beam of pure magic was just to fast for me.

 **You have taken 595,000-119,000=476,00 Damage!**

 **Last Stand Activated! You have a permanent 1 HP for the next minute!**

Fuck! The pain I had felt from that may have been brief, but it had hurt like nothing else. Even worse was the fact that I knew Enzag was watching this right now.

Thankfully, the explosion created by the pure magic covered me, and I could feel it going back to sleep. I got up slowly, not wanting to make it, and trying to cope with the humiliation of being forced to my knees, and showing any kind of submission, even if it was just through power.

I grit my teeth as I had to accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to actually hurt this thing. Even when I had hit the eyes, they hadn't even been damaged. I wouldn't be able to kill this bitch, no matter how much I wanted to avenge my already ruined pride.

I hated having to resort to using my path of victory, but I did so anyway, feeling the urge to observe him. As I scrolled through every single detail of Anur, I came upon his favorite food. Aatxe, a phantasmal beast that resembled a bull. I didn't know why my path was so focused on this detail, but I also felt the urge to go into the forest around us.

I was pretty sure that I was going to find an Aatxe in this forest, which is why the dragon would probably be here, but why would it still be here with such a large, powerful predator? It just didn't really make any sense.

As I made it deeper into the forest, I sort of understood. There was probably a pile of 40 or so huge bulls, all of them dead, and slightly burned.

'Is it stockpiling on food or something?' I was pretty sure it would rot before he got to all of them, but I guess the other option would be to eat none of them since they would run away.

I didn't need my path to tell me what to do anymore, though I did really dislike it. It seemed I was going to have to Trojan horse this motherfucker.

'This is so disgusting, I swear I am going to kill this dragon someday, even if I have to die to do it.' I had cut into the bull, crawled into it, sealed the skin with my heal, and used my telekinesis to float it in front of Anur.

I had been in this bull for the last 20 minutes, and I honestly couldn't be more pissed. Literally since my mind was suppressing it. I couldn't even drink any wine! Like what was I supposed to do while I was stuck in this thing?

"Rahhh!" I felt everything around me vibrate, and my empathy alerted me to the fact this it was hungry and happy its meal was already in front of it.

"Oh shit." I could feel my premonition flare up, and I realized it was going to eat this giant bull raw. It was going to crisp this corpse, and I was inside it.

I covered myself in a thick layer of water, and just hoped that it wasn't going to go too crazy with the fire. Thankfully, it knew that using too much fire would ruin its meal, and I only got light burns that did barely any damage.

I felt the bull get lifted up, and the moment it got right next to the opened mouth, I ripped out with telekinesis and avoided the many, many large teeth lining it. I stayed seated against a tooth far larger than me, and just sat there as it chewed. I was hoping it would just go back to sleep after its meal.

Unfortunately it was a bit thirsty too, but I merely used my water magic to divert it from me. I sat there for 3 hours, just waiting for it to sleep. I was thankful that I couldn't feel that much nervousness, or I would of been far to nervous. I came this far though, and I refused to go back to Uruk without that fucking armor.

The moment I felt it settle down, and it's status showed it was unconscious, I felt my path flare up again. I didn't know exactly where the heart was in this thing, so I would need to rely upon it once more.

I walked to its throat and stuck onto it, and started the scale down. I didn't know how I would be able to cut through the skin, since I doubted I would actually be able to, but my path seemed very confident in its choices.

I used my seikuken and saw outside of its throat, and I felt remarkably stupid as I simply teleported to the other side thanks to seeing it. It took a bit for me to get to the heart, but it was definitely as big as I thought it would be. It was like half a truck or something, and was beating very intimidatingly.

The arteries and veins connected to it were pretty nasty looking, and I didn't really want to look at the heart for too long. I didn't even know if I could cut those arteries and veins, since the eyes weren't even scratched.

My path seemed assured though. I guess with enough of my abilities, I would be able to cut through one of its weakest parts. I summoned enough Hruntings to cut all the veins, activated my telekinetic strength, my superhuman strength, and my wind enhancement to make it sharper, and managed to cut straight through.

 **54,874,125-54,832,100= 51,025 Damage!**

I opened up a gate under the heart and enlarged it enough to catch it. Anur had woken up and everything around me was starting to heat up. My clothes started to burn and I actually took some damage, as I watched dumbfounded, as the heart started to grow back.

It took me a few seconds to snap out of my shock and anger before I teleported out of him. I teleported farther into the forest and just sat there. All that work, all that struggle, my broken, shattered pride. And what was it for? I didn't even fucking kill it. It healed all its HP and it's heart in just a few seconds.

I had been confident in my power, immersed in it. I didn't think anything could actually do anything besides the gods. I knew there were somethings out that, that might come some time in the future, but I thought I would reign supreme.

 **Outside Teleportation has been cast on you! Accept?**

I ignored the notice as I sat and reflected. I rested my face in my hands and just resisted the urge to destroy everything around me. Petty displays of power didn't do anything to change the facts. I wasn't strong. Not truly. Compared to my goals, I fell short. I could no longer afford to just focus on conquering the Earth. I didn't know if gods would oppose me, and I knew I would die now, with no chance of truly winning if that happened.

I ignored a buzz from my gate as I burned a hole into the tree opposite from me as I came to a realization. I had prepared myself to conquer all the human kingdoms, when I should have been preparing myself to conquer the Heavens and Hells.

I needed to be stronger, and I could start that by getting my armor.

'Yes.'

"Well, I have to admit that I am impressed. I didn't think you would actually be able to get that heart. More surprised you didn't die from that beam attack though. Must be the godly blood in you." Enzag was smirking at me, taking in my slightly disheveled form, and I let any anger and humiliation I still held. Emotions like that helped no one at the moment.

"Hmph, there is no demigod greater than me, not even a descendant of Tiamat." I covered up my insecurities with bravado, and merely let myself be swept up in my own ego.

"Hahaha, didn't look like that from what I was looking at. It looked like you couldn't even scratch it with your swords! Couldn't see inside it, but I guess it was weaker inside. Still don't want me to make you better weapons boy? Haha." I was so happy that he seemed so jovial now. Just bursting with happiness.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. Do you have the metals here or in your home in heaven?" I sat down on one of the seats, and summoned my wine. It was a very familiar and soothing act.

"Hmhmhm, I already brought it here. Merely used my real body to teleport it down." He walked over to what honestly didn't even look like metal. One looked like a block of blue wood, and the other seemed like a liquid.

"Real body?" I honestly didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Hah, you don't know? I would assume with your role as our keystone that you would. We don't bring our true forms onto the planet. Not only because we made rules with other gods in different parts of the world not to directly interfere with beings on the Earth, but because our presence would change too much. We embody something too powerfully, and it would irrevocably change if we brought our true forms into the world." He poured himself some wine as he sat down, and we just relaxed.

I sat in silence for a good while, just drinking, as I tried to take that in. They were even stronger than I had thought? Just how far was I from my goal?

"Are you more powerful in your real forms, or is it simply your magic?"

"I would say that we are about 10 times or so stronger than in these copies." He laughed at my shock, "Hahaha yes boy. We are a lot more powerful than this. And I am just a minor god boy. I don't do combat. The average god is probably twice my strength, and the stronger gods are probably 3 or 4 times stronger than me."

That would mean that powerful gods would have stats ranging in the 200,000s. It was on such a level higher than me, that I put it out my mind so as to not further upset myself.

"Your a minor god?"

"Hmm, yes, I used to be an average one as the god of weapons, when I was forced to embody it as my only domain, but I let myself fall down once I became the god of crafting as well." He got a bit quieter, probably not wanting to remember too much.

"How were you forced to embody it?" I didn't understand that part, since I knew he hated it.

"Gods are like that Gilgamesh. Whichever domain that they hold, that they think is most important, is what makes their personality. When I was only the god of weapons, I had viewed weapons as something that led only to death and hate. I had a disgusting personality, hating people, feeling murderous. After I became the god of crafting, I had seen that domain as something that made people happy and safe, and bettered everyone. My personality reflected that."

I unsummoned my wine, fully immersed in the conversation, and some of the revelations I was getting from it.

"So your saying that gods change based on the belief they have based on their domain?"

"Yes, that is exactly what it is. How we view our domain doesn't change since our personality changes to match it, but it is possible to change beliefs, and so change our personality."

"Could a demigod get parts of that?" I was more worried that I could be forced into a personality change if my beliefs change. He seemed to get what I was thinking too, as he stopped drinking and sat back.

"It's possible. Your 'domain' is as a King. Does your views of a King match your personality?"

The thing was, that's not how I viewed a King at all. I viewed a King as wise, strong, prideful, kind yet evil, and many more virtuous traits that inspired people. But I viewed the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh, as he was portrayed in the anime. Was that what was making me so much like him?

"Yes, it does for the most part."

"You were groomed for kingship from a young age, and while your personality is not anywhere as near fluid as a gods, it likely was in your childhood. You viewed the King you wanted to be in a certain way, and your personality likely changed to match that."

"Would it be able to change?" He seemed pensive, and almost looked like he was staring into my soul.

"I don't know, but I would say it is unlikely. I have seen a few beings that are demigods, even though they are not half human. They take on their role early on, and their personalities match it. They don't change, no matter what happens to them. I don't know if that will happen to you, but even if you do change in small ways, your main personality will likely always be the same you have at them moment." I didn't want to change all that much, but I wasn't sure if that was because of my personality, or because I actually liked it.

"How long will the armor actually take?" I wanted to go back to my city and rest as soon as possible. I had never really felt this tired.

"Hmm, probably the entire night. I can start now, and be done in the morning."

"You can do it that fast? I thought you said you never worked with astral crystal before?"

"Haha, I'm the god of crafting Gilgamesh. The only reason it's taking that long is because of that astral crystal." The smug smile on his face made me chuckle a bit.

"Drop off the materials outside, and go upstairs and sleep, you must be tired from all that you've had to done today." He walked off to get started.

"I guess I will." It had been a long time since I had slept, and i was looking forward to doing it.

 **The Next Day**

The relief I felt after having a nice long sleep was incredible. I hadn't slept in a few months, being to busy with training and everything. Sometimes sleeping, even if it wasn't necessary, was nice.

I hadn't seen Enzag yet, so I had been chilling in the living room. I went to open my gate for the first time this morning to get some wine, when I was assaulted with a buzz in the back of my mind.

I could vaguely remember this feeling as Merodach, and I pulled it out from the gate. It felt like it was vibrating, and looking at the blade of the sword, I could see the dragon marking at the base of it was pulsing.

It felt…. Hungry? I didn't really understand what it wanted, until I looked back at the image on it. It was a dragon, and I had just killed a dragon after all. I walked outside the house, and used a copy of the original dragons heart. I hadn't given Enzag the original, since the effects wouldn't be any different, and I had only given him a piece of a copy of the crystal.

The sword in my hand heated up crazily, and almost shook itself out of my hands. The feeling of hunger increased so much, that I nearly felt myself start to get hungry. I followed my instincts and stabbed Merodach into the heart.

The dragon image dissolved into green lines, and spread up the sword into the dragon's heart, seeming to slowly integrate into it, before slowly absorbing it into itself. After it had gotten everything in, the feeling of maliciousness and terror that Merodach inspired seemed to almost double, and it now had green crack like marks all over it.

 **Merodach(The Original Sin)(Rank:A+)**

 **A nameless sword. Merodach is the greatest of all demonic blades, and will lead the user down a path of temptation and ruin, slowly corrupting them. All who are cut by this sword are corrupted and take 200 damage per minute for every wound inflicted onto them. Corruption lasts forever unless magically healed. After absorbing the life force of a dragon, it increased in strength, and does 1000% more damage towards them, as well as disregarding any natural defenses they have.**

 **Damage- 270(¾ Str)**

 **Cutting Edge Blast- 370(¾ Str), in any direction**

 **Cost- 1000 MP**

 **Corrupting Light- 350(¾ Str), All under 400 WIS are corrupted with madness**

 **Cost- 1500 MP**

 **Breaking Damage- 370(¾ Str), becomes irreparable**

 **Breaking Cost- 800 MP**

Well I wished that it was like this before, then I probably could have killed that fucking dragon. I was tempted to try and find him again, but I decided it could wait for a while.

"Looks like a strong dragon slaying weapon, wonder why you didn't use that earlier?" Enzag had finally decided to show himself, and I was eager to look at my armor now that I had put the events of yesterday in the back of my mind.

"It wasn't like this yesterday. Did you finish the armor?" He looked at me funnily before he grinned.

"I sure did. And it's definitely my best work. I don't think you'll ever find better armor than it. Come inside and I'll show it to you."

We walked back into the living room, sat down, and he served me some wine. He summoned the armor and made it float in front of me, and I had to admit it was amazing. We had talked about the designs I wanted, and I had to say, it had come out fantastically.

I had wanted to at least give some semblance of respect to the Gilgamesh that I knew, so I designed the armor to resemble his. The plates of armor were gold with various words in Sumerian marked on them in blue. The difference was that the plates were up against my body tighter, making it look like a leaner variation of it.

The cloth in between was blue, and it was pulled taut so as to not crinkle. I had the waist plate armor that he did, that covered some of his pelvis and butt, as well as the red cloth that covered my pelvis and the back of my legs, reaching down to my ankles. What I didn't have was the large shoulder guards. They were lean like the rest of the armor, outlining my muscular shoulders. All in all, it was a lot like the original armor, only leaner, and in my opinion, looked a lot better. The armor around my fingers ended slightly in claws, as did the toes.

"Where's the right arm?" However the entire right arm, all the way up to the shoulder, was missing, and I didn't want a helmet.

"The right arm, eh. I didn't make one." He seemed so nonchalant about it.

"And why is that?" I calmed myself down, since he must of had a reason.

"No real reason, just felt my instinct tell me not to." He went back to drinking his wine, and I sat there, calming myself down by just observing my new armor.

 **The Golden Kings Armor(Rank:EX)(Divine Construct)**

 **The Golden Kings Armor covers most of the body, besides the right arm and the head, but covers those areas with godly magic, that replicates the rest of the armors defenses. It does not work with anyone else, and will be practically intangible if worn by someone not Gilgamesh. Created by Enzag with some of the strongest and greatest materials, it is undoubtedly one of the greatest defensive items.**

 **Duration- 50,000,000,000**

 **Special Effect 1- Grants immunity to mental manipulation**

 **Special Effect 2- Grants 50% protections against magical and physical damage**

 **Special Effect 3- Grants +1,000 to charisma**

 **Special Effect 4- Disperses kinetic energy**

 **Special Effect 5- Grants +500% health and mana regeneration**

 **Special Effect 6- Negates all damage below 50,000,000**

God damn, that was awe inspiring armor. Literally, in the fact that it increased my charisma by a thousand while wearing it.

"You don't need to worry about getting hit there. The magic from the rest of the armor replicates its abilities evenly throughout the armor. You could wear a single piece of armor, and the only thing that will change is the durability. It'll still negate the damage, but it'll have a lot less durability."

"What if I had a weapon that disperses magic?" I did have Gae Oraiste, which dispersed magic and gave cursed wounds.

"It's capable of dispersing divine magic?" He seemed doubtful, but shocked at the same time. I remembered the description, and knew it couldn't do that to divine magic.

"No, but is there not weapons that could?"

"It's possible there is, but you'll just have to avoid getting hit by them in areas not covered. My instinct told me it would be better not to include a right arm covering." I didn't really have a fear of my arm being cut off since it was literally impossible.

"Well, your armors made, and I wish to rest a bit after dealing with that crystal, so I think it's about time you've returned back to your city. It was fun making that armor" He held out his hand for me to shake, and I grabbed it firmly.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving. Thanks for the armor, I really do appreciate it." He laughed me off, and walked up his stairs to go to his room, and I let myself out.

This was just another way to get more even with these horrifying beings out there.

I would tower over them all in the end.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. It's a bit long, and I do have a lot of stuff that I added in that you'll have to read down below. Took me hours to think of stuff to give him, so I wasn't going to add it straight in to the story. Till next time!**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 15 years 1 months 12 days**

 **Health- 14,102/14,102**

 **Godly Mana- 14,168/14,168**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable, Social Magnet, Undying Strength, Army Killer, Merciful Conqueror, Savior of Children(Low),**

 **Level-59 (31,050/171,300)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-1,346(+67)=1,413(G++++)**

 **VIT-897(+90)=987(EX++++)**

 **DEX-831(+86)=917(EX++++)**

 **INT-903(+90)=993(EX++++)**

 **WIS-896(+90)=986(EX++++)**

 **CHA-1,034(+207,+50)=1,291(G++)**

 **LUK-712(+71)=782(EX++)**

 **POINTS-255**

 **MONEY- 1,937,827G, 726,182S, 19,281,302B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans. Gilgamesh wishes to conquer the Heavens and Hell, as well as Earth.**

 **Health regen- 493% HP per minute= 69,523 HP per minute, 1,158 HP per second**

 **Mana regen- 493%% MP per minute= 69,848 MP per minute, 1,164 MP per second**

 **Title**

 **Saviour of Children(Low)- You are a beacon of light to children in need of help. Children are 40% less likely of being scared of you when you help them.**

 **Breakthroughs**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Lust Empowerment'.**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Power Negation.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain +10% vitality.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Complete Accuracy.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain +10% intelligence.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain +10% wisdom.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Beacon Emission.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 400 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Super Critical.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Strength Manipulation.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain +10% health regen.**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Super Parkour.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain -10% mana cost.**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain +10% mana regen.**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 750 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Empathy.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 450 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Lucky Chance.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Strength Negation.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Hard Body.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Complete Flexibility.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Super intelligence.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Super Wisdom.'**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 800 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Rage inducement.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 500 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Lucky Shot.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Strength Transfer.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Fluid Body.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Throwing Knowledge.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Intelligence Damage.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Wisdom Damage.'**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 850 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Belief Inducement.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 550 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Luck Master.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Unstoppable Strength.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Immovable.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Super Speed.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Causality Perception.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Hypercompetence.'**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 900 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Pleasure Manipulation.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 600 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Causality Immunity.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Disproportionate Force.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Death Prevention.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Aesthetic Activity.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Pattern Sense.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Intuitive Aptitude.'**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 950 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'SoulBond.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 650 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Self Sufficiency.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Gravity Defiance.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Painless Damage.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Flawless Coordination.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Knowledge Manipulation.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Omnicompetence.'**

 **Charisma- For breaking through the 1000 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Love Manipulation.'**

 **Luck- For breaking through the 700 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Situational Synchronicity.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 750 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Inertia Defiance.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 750 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Heroism Inducement.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 750 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Unrestricted Movement.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 750 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Psychometry.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 750 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Reality Perception.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 800 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Momentum Defiance.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 800 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Wound Inducement.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 800 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Unconscious Mobility.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 800 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Marking.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 800 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Astral Vision.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 850 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Physics Negation.'**

 **Vitality- For breaking through the 850 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Weakness Detection.'**

 **Dexterity- For breaking through the 850 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Selective Heaviness.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 850 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Dowsing.'**

 **Wisdom- For breaking through the 850 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Planes Dreaming.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 900 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Instant Deceleration.'**

 **Intelligence- For breaking through the 900 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Detection.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 950 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'G-Force Adaptation.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1000 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Concussive Force.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1050 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Pressure Strike.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1100 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Pulse Strike.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1150 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Crushing.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1200 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Pincer Grip.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1250 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Internal Rupturing.'**

 **Strength- For breaking through the 1300 stat point threshold, you gain the ability, 'Defense Break.'**

 **Skills**

 **Lust Empowerment(Active)(LV:MAX)- The user is someone who inspires a great amount of lust from people. The user is able to take that lust and turn it into a form of energy to increase their overall being for an amount of time.**

 **+1 to all stats for every person lusting after you.**

 **Duration- 5 hours**

 **Power Negation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to completely negate any physical attack, no matter the level or damage.**

 **Can only be used once a day**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Complete Accuracy(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to always have perfect accuracy.**

 **Beacon Emission(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to create a noise that attracts anyone hearing it towards you.**

 **Only works on someone with less than ½ your charisma**

 **Cost- 100 MP per minute**

 **Super Critical(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability doubles the damage done by critical chance.**

 **Strength Manipulation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to absolutely control your strength.**

 **Super Parkour(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to have perfect maneuverability, no matter the obstacle.**

 **Empathy(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to interpret others emotions, moods, and temperaments.**

 **Lucky Chance(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability gives you a 5% chance of not taking any damage from an attack.**

 **Strength Negation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to bring someone's strength down to 0.**

 **Can only be used on someone ½ your level.**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Hard Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Your body is supernaturally tough, and no damage below your full HP will harm it.**

 **Complete Flexibility(Passive)(LV:MAX)- There is no way that your body can't contort.**

 **Super Intelligence(Passive)(LV:MAX)- You are intelligent, and this ability lets everyone know it. People will never doubt your answers, and will all look to you for confirmation.**

 **Super Wisdom(Passive)(LV:MAX)- You are wise, and this ability lets everyone know it. People will never doubt your answers, and will all look to you for confirmation.**

 **Rage Inducement(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to induce rage into others as long as you have a higher charisma than them. Since you are inducing their rage, you can control who it is targeted towards.**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

 **Lucky Shot(Passive)(LV:MAX)- You gain a 1% chance that your damage will be increased by 300%.**

 **Strength Transfer(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to transfer any amount of your strength to a person.**

 **Duration: 1 day**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

 **Fluid Body(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Your body doesn't want to take damage, and this ability reflects that. This ability gives you a +100% in dodging skills.**

 **Throwing Knowledge(Passive)(LV:MAX)- No matter the weapon you throw, you instantly know the techniques, and the best way to throw it.**

 **Intelligence Damage(Active)(LV:MAX)- Your intelligence is a force of nature, and can be used to deal unblockable damage to an opponent.**

 **Damage- INT**

 **Cost-1,000 MP**

 **Can only be used once a day**

 **Wisdom Damage(Active)(LV:MAX)- Your wisdom is a force of nature, and can be used to deal unblockable damage to an opponent.**

 **Damage- WIS**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Can only be used once a day**

 **Luck Master(Active)(LV:MAX)- Your luck is so high, that you can control the luck of all your allies as long as they are lower than you. You can raise their luck to at most half of yours.**

 **Unstoppable Strength(Passive)(LV:MAX)- Your strength is so great, that not even a force of equal or greater strength can truly stop your own. This ability allows you to be an unstoppable juggernaut.**

 **Immovable(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to decide whether or not an attack will actually move you.**

 **Cost- 2,000 MP**

 **Super Speed(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to travel at 5 times your normal speed.**

 **Cost- 5,000 per minute**

 **Causality Perception(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to understand all cause and effect of what they are observing.**

 **Hypercompetence(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to be far above average in anything you decide to do instantly.**

 **Pleasure Manipulation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to manipulate all manners of pleasure in a person. Whether it's increasing or decreasing, the multiplication of pleasure, or even giving them kinks.**

 **Can only be used on someone with ½ your charisma**

 **Cost- 200 MP**

 **Hypercompetence(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to be far above average in anything you decide to do instantly.**

 **Causality Immunity(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to be immune to beings trying to affect the user that do not originally reside in their dimension.**

 **Disproportionate Force(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to make great movements or actions with almost no force or energy at all.**

 **Death Prevention(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to make sure that someone's HP cannot go below 1.**

 **Cost- 5,000 MP**

 **Duration- 1 hour**

 **Can only be used once a day**

 **Aesthetic Activity(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability makes everything you do, no matter the action, look like a work of art and beauty.**

 **Pattern Sense(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to perceive, analyze, and comprehend patterns in one's environment.**

 **Intuitive Aptitude(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex.**

 **SoulBond(Active)(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to bond the soul of another person to yours. This ensures that the other soul can not die unless you die, and vice versa. You gain 5 percent of stats from your partner**

 **Partner must be willing**

 **Self sufficiency(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to be completely dependant on only yourself at all times.**

 **Gravity Defiance(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to defy gravity for a short amount of time to either get away faster, or lift things you wouldn't normally be able to do.**

 **Cost- 3,000 MP**

 **Painless Damage(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to do damage with the opponent even knowing it happened, as there is no pain involved.**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Flawless Coordination(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability heightens the user's physical abilities to the point where they can perform any physical act without difficulty.**

 **Knowledge Manipulation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to change the knowledge in a person's mind.**

 **Cost-1,000 MP**

 **Can only be used on someone with less than ½ your intelligence**

 **Omnicompetence(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to handle or manage anything and everything, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and have the needed skill, knowledge, experience, etc, for any purpose.**

 **Love Manipulation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to manipulate all manners of love in a person. Whether it's just affection, or sexual love.**

 **Can only be used on someone with ½ your charisma Situational Synchronicity(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to reach a state of complete context with whatever situation they find themselves in, in other words being in the right place at exactly the right time.**

 **Inertia Defiance(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to ignore the property of inertia, the resistance to changes in velocity, allowing one to do many acceleration and movement feats not normally possible.**

 **Heroism Inducement(Active)(LV:MAX)- This allows the user to instill heroism into oneself or others, making them the ultimate motivator in times of great adversity as it allows the user to inspire those who have given up hope to continue and do seemingly impossible achievements.**

 **Unrestricted Movement(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else.**

 **Psychometry(Active)(LV:MAN)- This ability allows the user to perceive the residual information of an object or person.**

 **Reality Perception(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to perceive reality, allowing them to sense the whole truth no matter how it is hidden. Gives immunity to illusions and reality warping illusions.**

 **Momentum Defiance(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to ignore momentum, impulse and the law of conservation of momentum.**

 **Wound Inducement(Activity)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to induce wounds on themselves that reflect on others, as long as they have the blood of that person.**

 **Cost- 4,000 MP**

 **Unconscious Mobility(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to move, fight, act and do tasks, even while they are asleep or unconscious, kind of like sleepwalking.**

 **Marking(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to invisibly mark someone or something, and sense where it is at all times.**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

 **Duration- 1 week**

 **Astral Vision(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting them, but not into other realities or dimensions that do not directly overlap their own.**

 **Allows one to enter Astral Plane**

 **Physics Negation(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to negate anything physics related, including nullifying inertia, magnetism, etc., at least on a local scale.**

 **Weakness Detection(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects, possibly including more insubstantial targets such as relationships, societies, organizations or laws of nature.**

 **Selective Heaviness(Passive)(LV:MAX)- User is simultaneously both weighted and weightless, allowing them to have both physical mass and weight and no physical mass and weight at once. As such they can do things like walk on quicksand without falling through or walk on pressure traps without triggering them because they have no physical weight but they can also knock things over or carry things that weigh more than enough to weight them down or knock them over without affecting their surroundings.**

 **Dowsing(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to use systematic method in order to track down/locate people, objects and resources.**

 **Planes Dreaming(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to travel to an entirely different plane of existence while dreaming.**

 **Cost-3,000 MP**

 **Cannot interact with the plane**

 **Instant Deceleration(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows you to completely stop all movement the instant you want to.**

 **Detection(Passive)(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to sense the presence of energy and possibly gain detailed understanding about the energy they are sensing, including the amount and size of energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden.**

 **G-Force Adaptation(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to be immune to the strain and stress caused by G-Force.**

 **Concussive Force(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

 **Pressure Strike(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the use to strike from a distance by generating with a wave of pressure.**

 **Pulse Strike(Active)(LV:MAX)- The ability allows the user to create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures**

 **Crushing(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to crush or deform objects around them simply by making physical contact with the objects.**

 **Pincer Grip(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to exert a nearly unbreakable grip and cause crushing damage to the target.**

 **Internal Rupturing(Active)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to inflict internal injuries without disturbing the external body.**

 **Defense Breaking(Passive)(LV:MAX)- This ability allows the user to bypass any defense with their body.**

 **Telekinetic Strength** **(Active)(LV:14)(EXP:17%)- Gives you an increase to strength by using the power of your mind. Increases every level by a multiplier of 1.5.**

 **Strength- +648.**

 **Cost- 200 MP per minute**

 **Telekinetic Shield** **(Passive)(LV:21)(EXP:53%)- Gives you a skin tight shield that stops attacks of all kind. Increases every level by a multiplier of 1.5.**

 **Durability- 53,204**

 **Telekinetic Flight** **(Active)(LV:27)(EXP:91%)- Gives you the ability to lift and manipulate yourself through telekinesis.**

 **Speed- 80 miles/hour**

 **Cost- 100 MP per minute**

 **Masters Kissing(Passive)(LV:41)(EXP:31%)- This skill shows the mastery of your skill in kissing, which could only be achieved by someone practicing their whole life.**

 **Your kisses leaves the person in bliss for the next month**

 **You have a 75% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Masters Fondling(Passive)(LV:63)(EXP:72%)- This skill shows the mastery of your skill in fondling, which could only be achieved by someone practicing their whole life.**

 **Your fondling leaves the person in bliss for the next 2 months**

 **You have a 97% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Masters Oral Sex(Passive)(LV:1)(EXP:81%)- This skill shows the mastery of your skill in oral sex, which could only be achieved by someone practicing their whole life.**

 **Your oral sex leaves the person in bliss for the next month**

 **You have a 103% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Doubles every minute**

 **Masters Fingering(Passive)(LV:2)(EXP:13%)- This skill shows the mastery of your skill in fingering, which could only be achieved by someone practicing their whole life.**

 **Your fingering leaves the person in bliss for the next month**

 **You have a 104% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Doubles every minute**

 **Masters Vaginal Sex(Passive)(LV:95)(EXP:98%)- This skill shows the mastery of your skill in vaginal sex, which could only be achieved by someone practicing their whole life.**

 **Your vaginal sex leaves the person in bliss for the next 3 months**

 **You have a 125% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Doubles every 40 seconds**

 **Masters Anal Sex(Passive)(LV:1)(EXP:7%- This skill shows the mastery of your skill in anal sex, which could only be achieved by someone practicing their whole life.**

 **Your anal sex leaves the person in bliss for the next month**

 **You have a 103% chance of making them orgasm**

 **Doubles every minute**

 **True Observe(Active)(LV:MAX)- Used to find information about a person or object. Shows everything about anyone or anything you observe, no matter the level or mystery.**

 **Masters Earth Spike** **(Active)(LV:61)(EXP:89%)- This skill shows your mastery of the Earth Spike, that can only be done by someone practicing their whole life. Project Earth Spikes at an enemy.**

 **Cost per spike- 150 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 6 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of spikes able to be summoned- 12**

 **Masters Earth Wave** **(Active)(LV:73)(EXP:29%)- This skill shows your mastery of the Earth Wave, that can only be done by someone practicing their whole life. Send out a wave of Earth in all directions**

 **that repels and damages enemies.**

 **Cost- 500 MP minimum**

 **Damage- 17 times the amount of MP**

 **Height of wall- 500 feet**

 **Masters Water Prison** **(Active)(LV:24)(EXP:77%)- Create a ball of water surrounding an**

 **opponent, trapping them inside.**

 **Cost- 400 MP minimum**

 **Durability- 12 times the amount of MP**

 **Number of prisons able to be summoned- 12**

 **Masters Healing Hand** **(Active)(LV:64)(EXP:29%)- Use the power of water to heal.**

 **Cost- 100 MP minimum**

 **Heal- 50 times the amount of MP**

 **Conceal Presence(Active)(Rank:E)(EXP:9%)- This ability is used by top tier stealth users, allowing them to completely conceal everything about their presence from beings without a higher skill in detect presence.**

 **Cost per minute- 80 MP**

 **Chance of being unseen- 102%**

 **Bonus to critical- 102%**

 **Masters Hand-To-Hand(Passive)(LV:9)(EXP:91%)- This skill shows the mastery of your hand-to-hand skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage with body by 114%**

 **Masters Sword Mastery(Passive)(LV:21)(EXP:2%)- This skill shows the mastery of your sword skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage with swords by 126%**

 **Masters Spear Mastery(Passive)(LV:19)(EXP:74%)- This skill shows the mastery of your spear skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage with spears by 114%**

 **Masters Bow and Arrow Mastery(Passive)(LV:35)(EXP:81%)- This skill shows the mastery of your bow and arrow skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage by 140%**

 **Distance- 2,300 feet**

 **Accuracy- 140%**

 **Masters Javelin Mastery(Passive)(LV:12)(EXP:19%)- This skill shows the mastery of your javelin skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage by 117%**

 **Distance- 1,050 feet**

 **Masters Axe Mastery(Passive)(LV:5)(EXP:12%)- This skill shows the mastery of your axe skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage by 110%**

 **Masters Mace Mastery(Passive)(LV:8)(EXP:63%)- This skill shows the mastery of your mace skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage by 113%**

 **Masters Dagger Mastery(Passive)(LV:3)(EXP:41%)- This skill shows the mastery of your dagger skills, which is currently at the level only a master training their entire life could achieve.**

 **Increases damage by 108%**

 **Increases chance of critical hit by 60% when in stealth.**

 **Weapons**

 **Gae Oraiste(Rank:B+)**

 **Gae Oraiste is a spear with two abilities. It allows you to cancel out all magic under divine magic, and inflict cursed wounds that won't go away until either the the victim or user dies, or the weapon is destroyed.**

 **Damage- 220(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 350(½ Str) Becomes irreparable**

 **Breaking Cost- 600 MP**

 **Durandal(Rank:B)**

 **Durandal is a holy sword. It allows three miracles per day.**

 **Damage- 200(½ Str)**

 **1st Miracle- Do twice the damage**

 **2nd Miracle- Send out a powerful blast of force that bypasses magical defense**

 **3rd miracle- Deflect any strike of a weapon**

 **Breaking Damage- 300(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 500 MP**

 **Harpe(Rank:D to EX)**

 **Harpe is a holy sword not very powerful on its own, but has the special ability Refraction of Longevity which allows it to nullify the special ability of immortals, and wounds inflicted by Harpe are unable to be healed, no matter the means.**

 **Damage- 100(¼ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 200(¼ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 300 MP**

 **Houtengeki(Rank:D)**

 **Houtengeki is a halberd with no real abilities, but the materials its made from as well as the skill needed to wield it make it powerful, as well as the fact that it can become a halberd, a dagger, a staff, and a bow and arrow.**

 **Damage- 100(¼ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 200(¼ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 300 MP**

 **Gae Bolg(Rank:A)**

 **Gae Bolg is a cursed spear that reverses the very concept of cause and effect.**

 **Damage- 250(¾ Str)**

 **Barbed Spear That Pierces With Death- Gae Bolg is 'thrust' at the opponent, striking their heart and cursing them with a wound that cannot be healed while it still exists. The thrust is merely a formality, because it has already struck the heart. It's impossible to stop it from happening once it's activated, but it can be diverted from the heart with enough luck and speed.**

 **Damage- 300(¾ Str)**

 **Cost- 50 MP**

 **Soaring Spear That Strikes With Death- Once thrown, Gae Bolg is able to turn into multiple spears that explode on contact with anything, leaving only the true one behind.**

 **Damage- 300(¾ Str)**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

 **Breaking Damage- 350(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 800 MP**

 **Dyrnwyn(Rank:C)**

 **Dyrnwyn is a sword that is ablaze with a flame that will never go out as long as it is intact, and will burn whoever it sees as unworthy of wielding it.**

 **Damage- 150(⅓ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 250(⅓ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 400 MP**

 **Hrunting((Rank:A+)**

 **Hrunting is a sword that can instantly tell when monsters are near, and does 5 times the damage to monster.**

 **Damage- 270(¾ Str)**

 **Hound Of The Red Plains- Hrunting is emblazoned by a red glow, and strikes by itself at any monster in a certain range.**

 **Damage- 300(¾ Str)**

 **Range- 500 Feet**

 **Breaking Damage- 370(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 900 MP**

 **Ru Yi Jing Gu Bang(Rank:A)**

 **Ru Yi Jing Gu Bang is a magical long staff that can shrink and elongate to any size, copy itself, and weighs almost 20,000 pounds, all without any need for energy.**

 **Damage: 250(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 350(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 800 MP**

 **Asi(Rank:A)**

 **Asi is a lotus sword, that gives you 500 MP for everytime you cut anything with it.**

 **Damage- 250(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 350(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 800 MP**

 **Pasha(Rank:B)**

 **Pasha is a lasso made from magical rope that can bind any being with a lower level than you, completely sealing off all energy, and is unbreakable to them.**

 **Dainsleif(Rank:B)**

 **Dainsleif is a dark sword, that gives wounds that cannot be healed, and cannot be used unless it's with the intent to draw death., and drives its wielder down a path of ruin and despair.**

 **Damage- 200(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 300(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 500 MP**

 **Caladbolg(Rank:B)**

 **Caladbolg gives off colors like a rainbow whenever swung and has the ability to cleave off entire hill tops.**

 **Damage- 200(½ Str)**

 **The Ultimate Rainbow- Caladbolg sends out an arc of color, cleaving through everything in its way.**

 **Breaking Damage- 300(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 500 MP**

 **Bridal Chest(Rank:C)**

 **Bridal Chest is a war hammer that has the ability to discharge large amounts of electricity whenever it pleases.**

 **Damage- 150(⅓ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 250(⅓ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 400 MP**

 **Golden Eater(Rank:B+)**

 **Golden Eater is a large gold axe that is empowered even higher with lightning.**

 **Damage- 220(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 320(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 600 MP**

 **Naegling(Rank:B+)**

 **Naegling is a sword, but looks more like a stone club, that does double the breaking damage.**

 **Damage- 220(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 320(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 600 MP**

 **Joyeuse Ordre(Rank A+)**

 **Joyeuse Ordre is a sword that is capable of unleashing twelve swords made of light at one or multiple targets.**

 **Damage- 270(¾ Str)**

 **Exemplify the Heroic King, O' Twelve Radiant Swords That Travels the Wide World- Joyeuse Ordre dissolves into twelve lights that turn into swords that shoot out at anything and explode upon contact.**

 **Damage- 400(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 370(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 900 MP**

 **Vajra(Rank:B)**

 **Vajra is a golden dagger, that can turn into a bolt of lighting that pursues its targets.**

 **Damage- 200(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 300(½ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 500 MP**

 **Armor**

 **The Golden Kings Armor(Rank:EX)(Divine Construct)**

 **The Golden Kings Armor covers most of the body, besides the right arm and the head, but covers those areas with godly magic, that replicates the rest of the armors defenses. It does not work with anyone else, and will be practically intangible if worn by someone not Gilgamesh. Created by Enzag with some of the strongest and greatest materials, it is undoubtedly one of the greatest defensive items.**

 **Duration- 50,000,000,000**

 **Special Effect 1- Grants immunity to mental manipulation**

 **Special Effect 2- Grants 50% protections against magical and physical damage**

 **Special Effect 3- Grants +1,000 to charisma**

 **Special Effect 4- Disperses kinetic energy**

 **Special Effect 5- Grants +500% health and mana regeneration**

 **Special Effect 6- Negates all damage below 50,000,000**

 **Potions**

 **Elixir of Poison(Rank:EX)**

 **The elixir of poison is a potion that can cure any and all poisons, regardless of who or what inflicted them. There are no exceptions to what it can cure.**

 **Potion of Fire Immunity(Rank:A)**

 **The potion of Fire Immunity is a potion that can grant you temporary immunity to fire below a divine level.**

 **Duration- 2 hours**

 **Potion of Cold Immunity(Rank:B)**

 **The potion of Cold Immunity is a potion that can grant you temporary immunity to the cold above -100 ˙F.**

 **Duration- 1 hour**


	9. The Truth

**Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but school has been wearing me out lately, and sucking all my energy. I'll try and post more frequently, but I don't want to put out shitty content simply because I was too tired to be bothered. I sort of figured a way to just post the stats onto my profile. Anyway, enjoy the story, and if you notice any mistakes, I would appreciate it if you comment or P.M me about it.**

 **Chapter 9: The Truth**

 **Two Months Later**

"My King, it is not very wise to conquer Umman. Eridu has not even fully recovered yet, and we still have to position troops and magicians to train them. We would be vulnerable if we need to supply troops and mages to two different cities." One of the elders, Jushur, looked pretty frustrated with me.

I had called a meeting to disclose my plans of war, as short as I was going to make it. I had expected some enthusiasm, but all I was met with was rejection at the idea.

"We have plenty of troops and mages to spare for a few years of recovering. The resources and land we gain in exchange for it is well worth the small cost we have to pay." I dismissed his words with barely a thought, at this rate I would never conquer the world.

"Thousands of lives that do not need to be lost is not a small price. If you are going to go around slaughtering people and taking their land, why not reach outside of Sumer? It's a shame to kill our own people." He seemed frustrated with my nonchalance, but I was getting annoyed by his insistence.

"Because I intend to conquer Sumer first. I will not go out of my way to conquer foreign lands, when I do not even have my own under my control. The thousands of lives that will be lost will pave the way for my kingdom. So they will most definitely not be wasted." I wanted them prepared ahead of time, so at least they wouldn't complain as much. It was all for nothing though I guess.

Shamhat stepped in, "My King, I think Jushur is right in principle. Killing our own people only weakens us for foreign lands to come and take advantage. It would be much more beneficial to take out the foreign lands close to us before you conquer Sumer."

"I understand what your saying, I just don't care for it. If any foreign powers think they can come and conquer us, I welcome them to try. I will simply slaughter them like the rest." Most of them still seemed dissatisfied, but at least Baqqanum seemed to understand that I was solid on my position.

 **New Quest!**

 **Words Trump Actions Sometimes**

 **Main Objective: You wish to conquer Umman. Conquer it in under an hour.**

 **Bonus Objective: Your council is displeased with the thought of you slaughtering your own people. Don't harm a single soldier, mage, or archer while you conquer the city.**

 **Main Objective Reward:**

 **150,000 XP**

 **150,000 Gold Pieces**

 **War Hammer**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

 **50,000 XP**

 **Title**

 **Potion of Strength**

"Fine, I shall concede on not slaughtering the men of Umman. But that does not mean I shall not go conquer them. I wish for you to prepare so things will be handled smoothly." I dismissed the council, despite their questions.

Conquering Umman without killing them would definitely net me lower experience points, but a title and potion of strength, whatever that was, should be worth it. The time I would lose for doing it would be pretty annoying, so I guess that's a plus.

I sat back in my throne, brought some wine, and thought about the past two months. I admittedly didn't do all that much. I had still been a bit down ever since I got my ego torn apart, and hadn't felt all that motivated to do all that much. I had worked out, and focused on improving my stats most of all, since they were so far below what they really needed to be, but it was a bit slow going. It was hard to work out my stats, but I could do it.

I spent all the rest of my time fucking and drinking, and just basking in my superiority over my people. I tried not to be to obvious in it, but it really helped me recover my pride. I had been feeling a lot better, even if I knew it was only me deluding myself.

Oh well, I would definitely start conquering more frequently in my spare time, since it shouldn't require all that much effort.

 **Outside Umman**

Umman was very close to Uruk, only half the distance that Eridu is. Most gods didn't really care too much for the cities they sponsored, unlike Eridu and Enki. They might help out a tiny bit, but that would probably be it, and Umman didn't really have a patron so it would be fine.

It hadn't taken me very much time to arrive near Umman, since I could teleport. But I had been here for an hour, sitting on some rocks outside of Umman, in clear view of all the archers watching me. I had been waiting for someone to receive my declaration of war, but no one was coming.

I had already gone through over 20 cups of wine, and there were only so many things I could do to amuse myself. I contemplated shooting a sword at the archers, since I technically didn't start the quest yet. I was on the verge of doing it when their gates fully opened up, and someone rode out on a horse. It only took him a few minutes to reach me, but he didn't dismount his horse when he arrived.

"Speak your reason for sitting outside our gates, King of Uruk." His voice was firm and unyielding, a man of hard, ordinary features.

 **Usemi**

 **Age- 29**

 **Health- 1,140/1,140**

 **Od- 0/1,180**

 **Title- General of Umman Army**

 **Level- 21**

 **Race- Human**

 **STR- 11**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 10**

 **INT- 13**

 **WIS- 12**

 **CHA- 15**

 **LUK- 41**

 **Strengths- Spear Fighting**

 **Weaknesses- Magic**

 **Thoughts About You- Arrogant, Powerful, Inferior**

 **Feelings Towards You- Fear, Anger**

 **Description- Usemi has always dreamed of being a well known legend in his home city of Umman. He has spent every waking moment training his body in preparation of it. Despite this, he was cursed with a weaker than average body, and only broken through some of the limits on humanity recently. He sees you as his chance to show Umman that he is something to admire, and to prove his recent breakthrough out of humanity.**

"First of all, it is only considered polite to kneel before a King."

"Hm, I kneel before no other but King Ibal-pi-el."

He stared me down with a completely straight face, and I couldn't help but smirk at this poor man, thinking he has transcended to my level. The difference in strength between him and average humans was indeed large, but we were simply worlds apart. Since I hadn't started my quest yet, I decided to at least hurt him a little bit.

"Very well then, I shall force you to kneel before me and take back my message."

He very quickly became tense, hopped of his horse, and drew forth the spear on his back, crouching slightly and getting into a pretty decent stance. His spear was definitely forged using magic in the process since it was at least three times as strong as the usual one.

"Ho, that's a decent spear you have there, but can you use it?" I slowly got up, my smirk transforming into a malicious smile.

His face didn't move a single millimeter, "Why don't you come find out?"

I chuckled, and decided it was time to put him in his place. I used my speed to dash in front of him, as if I was teleporting, and grabbed onto his weapon, gripping it tightly. I let him struggle in panic, vainly trying to get his spear back.

"What's the matter? If you wish to take your spear back, simply take it out of my hand," My smile was mocking, and I finally got a scowl on to his face.

"You bastard! You think you can just mock me? I'll show you that not even the blood of Gods will save you from me!" He finally ditched his spear, and shot back.

He moved further back to contemplate what he should do, and was obviously confused by me not moving an inch.

"Are you so scared of my wrath, that you won't even try to attack?!"

"Hahahaha, no you fool. I simply wish to see you struggle some more. Killing you in an instant wouldn't be very entertaining." The slight anger on his face at being looked down was beautiful, and I decided to reward him.

"Make sure you don't turn away. I shall show you what true power is. Power that you could seek for a thousand lifetimes and never acquire."

I didn't see him as worthy of my weapons, so I simply used his. I activated my strength and speed abilities, gripped his spear tightly, and swung with all my power to my right. The air was displaced so harshly that a deafening pop sounded out. It was so loud it could almost make you miss the sound of the spear being shattered.

What it couldn't phase out was the sheer destruction caused by that one swipe. The ground was ravaged by the sheer force exerted. It was split, grounded, and obliterated. A humongous cloud of dust and dirt covered the sight of everything to the right of me.

It took a few moments for the dust to fall, and I was actually pretty curious what I could do with just raw force and speed. I definitely wasn't disappointed with myself, and I could tell Usemi was practically broken. The archers I could see looked like they had seen an act of god, and I felt it fitting to put it that way.

The ground was destroyed farther than the eyes could see. It was at least a mile or 3 long, and the width of the destruction was about 50 feet. The cloud above were displaced a bit by the force, but weren't horrible disturbed.

"Tell me, do you think yourself worthy of my fear?" I didn't get an answer, and I didn't expect one in all honesty. He had been knocked back quite a bit from the force, but he didn't get up at all. He simply laid there in disbelief.

"I suppose this is just as good as kneeling hahaha!" I went back to the rocks that I had been sitting across before, and laid back on it.

"Hmph. Whenever you decide to stop lazing around, go to your King and bring with you my declaration of war. I've decided to bless your city with the rule of my fantastic self." Not even my declaration of war was enough to rouse him from his shock and disbelief, but I knew he heard me from the spike of fear I felt from him. I closed my eyes, and decided to patiently wait. I had been decently amused already.

 **One Hour Later**

Watching them scramble around in a panic was amusing for the first few minutes, but you would expect them to have more discipline. Obviously I would still have to use men to train these guys up a bit more.

There was only about 5,000 soldiers, and 800 magicians. They had an oddly large amount of archers though, ranging from 3 to 4,000 of them. The stats for the magician were slightly above average, but nothing to worry about.

When I saw them finally start getting unified, and begin exiting the gates, I saw the timer for my quest start. I finally got up and smiled, see just what the extent of my charisma could do. I got up and started to walk toward the group, curious as to why no weapons were being drawn.

Due to being in the presence of an enemy army, my stats were doubled, and my presence even more terrifying than ever before.

"Tell me Usemi. Why is it that you and your men aren't drawing your weapons? Do you not believe in my declaration? Do you think of it as a joke?" I still couldn't really read his facial expression, but the sheer fear and reverence he felt was interesting.

I watched as the archers came through the gate, lining up with the soldiers and magicians, and pieced it together. My mesmerising presence combined with my increased charisma, as well as that monstrous strength I just displayed obviously robbed them of the will to fight. They all knelt as one, and Usemi began speaking with his head bowed.

"My King, I apologize for my behaviour before. I had thought myself worthy of standing in a similar realm as you, but now I realize the truth. Only through you could I ever truly experience what it means to be strong, and I speak for everyone here when I say we wish to experience what rule under a being clearly in the realm of the gods themselves would be like." No one moved to disagree with that statement, and I while I was glad that this would be easy, I was hoping to try out my new armor.

"Ho? And you speak for your king as well?"

"I have no King other than you my lord, and you need not worry yourself about King Ibal-pi-el, I have already taken care of him. His easy death in battle only assured me of his little worth." He waved his hand towards someone in that back of the group, and a soldier came forward carrying a corpse on his shoulder.

I had to raise an eyebrow at the mangled body, and turned to Usemi, "And here I thought you held your King in high esteem?"

"After seeing you in that single moment, feeling your presence, I knew there was only one true King, with all others simply paling in comparison. He was simply a false King, clinging onto fake power and authority. All he did as we fought was try and speak of his superiority to you, disproven by the very spear you graced with your touch." The pride in his voice almost made me think he was a long time soldier of mine, and I had to admit to enjoying his reverence a bit.

"Do you have copies of your spear?" I was pretty sure I had shattered his spear, but I hadn't paid attention to see if he had done anything with the remaining pieces.

"My spear was recovered by bathing the pieces with a regular spear in magical fire."

I didn't know about the legitness of that, but I wasn't surprised magic could do something like that. People who seriously practiced it could do quite a lot of cool things with it.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Words Trump Actions Sometimes**

 **Main Objective: You wish to conquer Umman. Conquer it in under an hour.**

 **Bonus Objective: Your council is displeased with the thought of you slaughtering your own people. Don't harm a single soldier, mage, or archer while you conquer the city.**

 **Main Objective Reward:**

 **150,000 XP**

 **150,000 Gold Pieces**

 **War Hammer- Qamu**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

 **50,000 XP**

 **Title- Words Are Power**

 **Potion of Strength**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have gained 10 charisma!**

 **Qamu(Rank:A)**

 **Qamu is a massive warhammer with numerous abilities. It's fire, which can not be extinguished by something under the divine level have a multitude of uses.**

 **Damage- 250(¾ Str)**

 **Red Fire- Doubles the damage of one attack.**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Green Fire- Heals a target for amount of damage.**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Blue Fire- Inflicts the semi-permanent status 'Deathly Cold'.**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Yellow Fire- Eats one magical attack and gives you mana equivalent to the damage that would've been done.**

 **Cost- 1,000 MP**

 **Breaking Damage- 350(¾ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 800 MP**

Qamu was an incredibly powerful weapon, and was pretty versatile. It was probably around 6 feet in length, a bit taller than me, and was very thick. The entire shaft of the weapon was a multicolored wood, glowing, and slithering all around. The head of the axe was double sided, and round. It was pitch black, completely contrasting the rest of it, and gave off extreme heat, actually steaming a bit.

"Hm, very well then, bring me to your council, I wish to set some things straight."

"Of course my King, this way."

I followed after Usemi, bringing out a cup of wine as I examined what I got from this quest, and decided that I definitely had to do this more often.

 **One Week Later**

Conquering Umman went much more smoothly afterwards than Eridu went, making it 100% worth it to miss the experience points for not killing all those soldiers. I only spent a couple hours a day meeting with my council and deciding what to do with the new influx of resources, who to send over to Umman to help improve their city.

The rest of my time was spent listening to people who wished to speak to me, which I had lessened to 2 hours of my day, training, and fucking. It was a bit monotone, but I had to wait for a month or so before I could go conquer anything else, if I didn't feel like spending more time and resources than necessary after.

As was usual nowadays, I spent a lot of time fooling around with my servants. I had changed all the ones that were serving me to strictly females, and only the best looking ones I could find. I had even bought a couple from their husbands, but I'm sure they don't mind it all that much.

Male servants tended to get excited by me, and their hope to join in distracted me several times, which dulled my enjoyment at times. Besides that, it's not like it took all that much skill to feed me, or clean up my things, or bathe me, so it didn't matter all that much.

I had just finished listening to the people, and had a meeting with the council in about an hour or so, so I was just preparing for the boredom with a bit of fun. I had one girl, with very dark hair, enchanting green eyes, and nice thick lips giving me a blowjob, and had the rest slowly massage and kiss the rest of my body as I sat in my throne.

I idly started kissing one of them when my premonition went off. I paused momentarily before deciding to ignore it as it didn't scream danger, but more alerting me to a presence. The fact that I couldn't actually feel anyone there meant it was the 'shade' of a god or goddess.

"Wow, I know you know that I'm here, you really just going to ignore me?"

The girls on me were startled, gave little yelps of fright, and frantically bowed towards the obvious godly being. The girl sucking me off tried to stop, but I slowly pushed her back down, unwilling to let the familiar voice ruin my time.

I turned to my right, and saw the bald-headed bitch that was interrupting me.

I sighed loudly, "Oh Enzag, what a pleasure. Is there a reason you're interrupting me even though you most definitely knew what I was doing?"

"Hahaha, of course there is Gilgamesh. I could have done this later in the day, but I felt like being a dick. Besides that, are you really just going to make her suck your cock while you speak to me. Not even going to let her kneel to a god?"

Since I was in a semi good mood, I decided not to be annoyed at his interruption and simply relaxed even further, "She's already kneeling to a god. She also currently has his cock in her mouth. What more need she do?"

"Hmph, in all seriousness, I need to speak to you alone Gilgamesh."

The seriousness in his tone caught me slightly off guard, and his stony face only enhanced it. I didn't really know what could make him so serious, so I decided to acquiesce. I reluctantly made her stop sucking and equipped some clothes out of my gate, sending them and the other servants in the room away.

"And pray tell, why bring such a serious matter to me?"

He didn't say anything for a second, before he rose his hand and a flash of blue encompassed us.

 **Magical Barrier has been erected around you!**

I raised my eyebrow, but knowing he couldn't directly attack me, didn't bother feeling worried.

"Your mother sensed me near you, and was watching our conversation. This should be enough to keep her from stopping you."

I was tired of him not telling me what he wanted, "Stopping me from what. Explain already!"

He looked like he was trying to choose his words very carefully, but he could definitely see the impatience in my eyes.

"When I made you your armor, you gave me some of your magical power. Making that armor, I knew what your goal was with it. You wished for it to protect you as you conquer all. That was the barest sense of it. What I don't know is if you meant all of Earth, or something more?"

Enzag was a pretty decent person, and the only person since being Gilgamesh that had actually spoken to me without looking down or up to me. But he was a god, and telling a god you wanted to conquer the gods wasn't exactly any definition of smart. That's why I decided to say it outright.

"All of it means everything. The Earth, the Heavens, even the Hells. One day, I'll even conquer the Astral Plane connected to our dimension. Every single bit of it will be mine." Despite knowing how unmatched I was when compared to a lot of these beings, I was unable to let go of my dream, no matter how stupid it was looking.

He simply stared at me, not saying a word for a few moments. Then he conjured a seat, and plopped down roughly.

"I like you Gilgamesh. I've made you armor, and in turn experienced almost everything that made you, you. You are cruel, arrogant, egotistical, and a lot weaker than you think. But you also have the potential to be an incredible King, and you've shown that through Uruk, and Eridu. Despite the slaughter, you've improved their way of life, and didn't oppress them as their new ruler. So I'm willing to give you a chance."

"A chance at what exactly?" I wasn't taking his words lightly. There was a huge chance I could gain something invaluable from him, whether it be an item, or maybe even his loyalty.

"A chance to prove to me that you have what it takes to really become a supreme ruler. A chance to make that dream more than just a dream. I know you'll be willing to take it." He was smirking now, knowing I couldn't deny such a thing.

I idly sat back, bringing out another goblet of wine, "And what exactly will happen if I prove this to you?"

He summoned some wine for himself and sat back in his seat as well, mimicking me, "While limited in what I can do, you will gain my allegiance."

"And with your allegiance, do I also get your skills in crafting?"

"Unfortunately, I can not directly give you things for no reason. You sought me out, did a couple of quests, and even got me something in return. Thus I was able to repay you and reward you with a gift of my making. If any of the gods notice that I did anymore than that for no reason, they will punish me harshly for breaking the world's law."

"I see, and what proves to you that I'm worthy of your assistance?" I was starting to get a bit excited, hoping to go on a fun adventure, and get out of the city for a bit.

"Let me tell you a story Gilgamesh. Billions of year ago, there was thought to only be one god, whose death eventually gave life to other gods. In the beginning of this planet, it was desolate, cold, hot, filled with the worst Hells imaginable, tainting the Earth and the Heavens. It was said to be unliveable, and eventually even the one god died after thousands of years.

But before he died, he set out to fix the world for what would come after. So he created an object, to old to be called a sword or even a weapon. That nameless object split the Earth from Heaven and Hell, such was its power. Its power was unfortunately so great though, that its mere presence was slowly erasing the lie that it had caused, revealing the true state of the Earth.

In his haste to prevent that, the one god created its own dimension, its own reality, letting it warp that into the truth it desired. That object has been living in that reality for billions of years, and many have tried to obtain it. Its location is a very big secret that only the most powerful of gods from their pantheons know. The first being to ever try and acquire it was Marduk.

No one had ever entertained the thought that they would be capable of wielding that object, besides Marduk. During his fight with Tiamat, he lost his sword Imhullu, and was unable to find it ever again. Saddened by his loss, he was unable to wield a weapon that was weaker than Imhullu. No one was able to create a weapon stronger than Imhullu at the time, and so he went seeking for something even stronger.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find anything that wasn't being wielded by powerful or influential gods at the time. He had just became King of the Sumerian Gods, and Enki disliked him immensely. So he told Marduk of this nameless object, and gave him its location. He told Marduk of the dangers, knowing it would only make him even more determined.

Marduk returned three years later, with deep scarring all over, and missing both his arms. Like his weapon, Marduk refused to replace his arms with anything less powerful than what they originally were, and still has no arms to this day.

After Marduk's attempt and failure, others were both emboldened, and frightened of it. A few tried, and all of them failed. Some supposedly died before even making it to the object, and others weren't monitored. Only Amaterasu, a goddess, made it out alive, with minimal damage. I was lucky to live through my attempt at the object, due to some objects given to me by my father and mother.

It hasn't moved from its location on Earth even once, and I still remember the location. If you think you are up to it, I can give you a shot at it."

I had stopped drinking quite a while ago, recognizing what he was talking about. Ea, Gilgamesh's greatest, and most powerful treasure. The risks were great though, and if the true form of gods were unable to do it, then how could I do it at this moment?

"I see, that is a pretty amazing story. Why would you come to me now though, if you knew I wasn't ready for it?"

He sat there, quietly inspecting me, "They'll be locking it up soon. It's starting to have an effect on the world, even from inside it's own reality. They wish to put barriers over it that I won't be able to bypass. It's now, or likely never."

I had a feeling that it wasn't this hard for Gilgamesh to get Ea, but I guess I got the gate for no cost, and a better one at that. I couldn't let a shot at Ea pass though, no matter the danger. Ea was something that could let me fight at a level much higher than my own, and would most definitely be needed later on. Besides that, how could I call myself Gilgamesh if I don't have Ea by my side?

"How long will something like this take?"

He finally stopped being so serious, and gave me a tiny smirk, "It took me 79 years to reach the object. You have to find it, and it's incredibly hard. No armor will be able to shield you, and you will slowly die as you are in there."

"Haaah, would it be too much to ask you to look after Uruk until I come back with this object?"

"Hahahahaha, I like your confidence, if only it was that easy though. I suppose I wouldn't mind doing it all that much. I'll make sure they don't completely screw your place up."

I smirked at his grin, and decided to at least have some fun before I willingly entered into a horrible experience.

 **Erset La Tari**

After leaving instructions with my council, and having some farewell sex, I allowed Enzag to teleport me to wherever the object was located. I could see a dome of dark wind already surrounding the mountainous area, flush with trees and life.

There was practically a forest, covering the mountains and the base of it. It looked like there was almost ash floating up, slowly leeching from all the surroundings, as if it was slowly being disintegrated.

It was a large area, probably covering around 30 or 40 miles in diameter. I don't know why they were sealing off such a large area, but I could feel an oppressive force bearing down on me.

 **You have entered Erset La Tari. Only the truth remains in this area, and thus all defenses are negated!**

So there wasn't much point in wearing my armor for defense, but the boost to charisma and regeneration would be useful, so I equipped it anyway. I didn't know where to find the reality marble that Ea was in, since Enzag couldn't teleport me in with too much accuracy.

He simply told me that I would know where to go by the feeling of fear that would impact my mind. I started walking forward, waiting it to hit me when I stopped. My sigh was drowned out by the sounds of chirping as I realized I was immune to things like that. Well, guess I just have to look for it using my path of victory.

I felt it telling me to go deep into the forest, and the moment I stepped into the tree line, I stopped hearing anything. The only sounds I could hear was the crunching of my metal boots on the ground, making the ashy forest incredibly eerie.

My path of victory almost seemed confused. I didn't know why, but maybe the area was affecting it? It didn't really make any sense to me, but it was definitely unsure of the direction I had to go in.

I still got a general direction, but it was vague, and I didn't want to miss anything, so I slowly moved through the forest, looking for any disturbances or ripples in the air.

 **7 Hours Later**

There was a light grating noise, as the ash rose slowly, like gravel being stepped on, but I could also hear the light thuds of movement. It was obvious I wasn't alone, and my premonition flaring only attested to that. I didn't know there were things in here other than the entrance Ea, but I guess they didn't affect godly beings.

My senses flared crazily as a humongous snake barreled right next to me, destroying at least 30 trees in its attempt to bite me. It stood a bit smaller than the trees, but its length was was much more terrifying. I didn't get much chance to look at it when my premonition flared again, and I had to dodge an incredibly small monkey, whose punch sent a gale of wind towards me, cutting a bunch of trees and the ground to shreds.

After that, I simply couldn't keep up anymore, more and more beasts kept coming out and attacking me, annoying powerful and agile, and my premonition was beginning to get overloaded. It was unable to tell me whether it was going to be consecutive attacks at the same time or right after another.

I was only playing around though, not even activating my Seikukan. These little beasts weren't truly any threat to me, and I would have to gain as much amusement as I could before I subjected myself to torture.

I had finally decided to take out some of my weapons and level the place when I was struck by something, that caused almost no damage to me. My premonition hadn't detected it since I was already being attacked by everything, and missed two little needles. One of them glowed black, and the other blue.

 **You have been struck by a Manticores needle! All stats reduced by 80%! Lasts for 2 hours!**

 **You have been struck by a Manticores needle! Connection to Mana severed! Lasts for 2 hours!**

I was baffled at what I was reading, and the appearance of a new beast was the only thing that kept me from being trampled as a new beast wandered in. It had the body of a lion, but a face resembling a human, an open jaw with huge teeth, and a long tail with glowing, colorful spikes coming out of it.

 **Nameless(Enhanced!)**

 **Age-32 years 1 month 7 days**

 **Health- 5,928/5,928**

 **Mana- 4,500/4,500**

 **Level- 41**

 **Race- Manticore**

 **STR-213(+42)=255**

 **VIT-241(+48)=289**

 **DEX-197(+39)=236**

 **INT-142(+28)=170**

 **WIS-129(+25)=154**

 **CHA-294(+58)=352**

 **LUK-62(+12)=74**

 **Strengths- Stealth, Needles, Charisma**

 **Weaknesses - Close Combat**

 **Thoughts About You- Superior, Victorious, Helpless**

 **Feelings Towards You- Smug, Hungry**

 **Description- Nameless is a part of the rare species of Manticore. There are only a few in the world at a time, and gravitate towards places with large amounts of power. They aren't good at close range, since their needles inject adenosine into them constantly, making them tired and sluggish. Their needles are something that constantly change, and the effects differ from every needle, changing every time it grows back. The needles only last for a day before losing all effect. Nameless is enhanced after being in the presence of the overwhelming mana in the air for the past few years, increasing all stats by 20%. Nameless wishes to sleep and eat tasty things.**

I was surrounded by a number of beasts, weakened, and feeling incredibly tired. I still had much more strength and speed than any of them could really deal with thanks to my abilities. I stopped playing around, realizing I was in legitimate danger, and started slaughtering. I dashed to the manticore, not falling asleep like it thought I would.

Using my internal rupturing, I simply punched it in the face, and blew its brains apart. The problem was, I still had over 30 other beasts to deal with. Doing it before I fell asleep was going to be the real challenge.

 **Five Hours Later**

 **You have leveled up!**

I woke up groggily for a second, before my mind snapped into place, making me aware of everything around me. I heard a ripping sound, followed by thuds reverberating through the ground next to me, but didn't feel any danger so I simply closed my eyes, and laid there for a moment.

I heard a huff before something meaty and wet slapped me in the face. I sat up in alarm, dislodging the piece of bloody meat that had been thrown in my face. I wiped my face slowly, trying to calm down, and turned to the retreating beast. It was large, at least twice the size of a regular lion, and bright golden.

 **Nameless**

 **Age-1 year 4 months 21 days**

 **Health- 2,240/2,240**

 **Mana- 1,170/1,170**

 **Level- 27**

 **Race- Yali**

 **STR-91**

 **VIT- 89**

 **DEX-71**

 **INT-39**

 **WIS-41**

 **CHA-56**

 **LUK-28**

 **Strengths- Teeth, Claws, Fur**

 **Weaknesses- Mouth, Internal Body**

 **Thoughts About You- Grateful**

 **Feelings Towards You- Happy, Hungry**

 **Description- Nameless is a part of the species Yali, identical to lions. She was born into Erset La Tari, not old enough to gain enough strength to threaten other monsters. She mostly eats fish that live in the river, hiding from other beasts. She has magical fur, claws, and teeth, being amazing resistant to physical and magical damage. She only takes 10% of the damage, making most attacks ineffective.**

"Have you been watching over me?" I received no answer, not that I really expected any honestly.

"Is there a reason you threw this into my face?" The piece of meat was sloppily ripped off of one of the beasts around me, probably around the size of my torso.

Still no answer, but as she trotted over to the manticore corpse, at least I knew where the meat came from. I looked around the clearing I had made for a second, before I saw a needle peeking out of some ripped out ground. I didn't really feel like getting up at the moment, but I could see it still glowing, so I forced myself up and walked over.

 **Black Manticore Needle(Rank:E to B)**

 **This Manticore Needle glows a deadly black, and after being struck by it, your stats are temporarily reduced by 80%. This effect lasts 2 hours and has a lifetime of 24 hours.**

 **Damage- 50(⅕ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 100(⅕ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 150 MP**

 **Blue Manticore Needle(Rank:E to B)**

 **This Manticore Needle glows a bright blue, and after being struck by it, you are temporarily severed from the source of your internal power.. This effect lasts 2 hours and has a lifetime of 24 hours.**

 **Damage- 50(⅕ Str)**

 **Breaking Damage- 100(⅕ Str)**

 **Breaking Cost- 150 MP**

I threw them lazily into a gate I opened up, not really all that impressed since everyone this would be useful on would have some kind of defense, and they were definitely too weak to pierce through any kind of decent defense. Could be useful for a sneak attack I guess, if needed.

*Roar!*

I turned in annoyance at hearing the yali roar in my direction with her bloody maw, "What? Be quiet! I'm thinking." She huffed in my direction, slowly moving over to the now dirty meat I had thrown on the floor, picking it up. She threw it down in front of my feet, and roared down at me.

"You want me to eat this garbage? Why would I do that?" I didn't get another answer, only another roar, and the light feeling of superiority coming from her.

It would seem she thought of me as a part of her pack now, probably because of my bright golden hair, and it was unacceptable that she thought herself above me. I pushed out a bit of my power, making her legs buckle, and watched as she rolled onto her back, quietly submitting to me.

"Good, I suppose since you watched over me while I slept, even if it was only to scavenge the remains of these beasts, I shall allow you to be my pet. How does that sound to you?"

She rolled over slowly, but stayed crouched down low, still reaching my upper chest, slowly pushing her snout into my now bare skin. I allowed the contact, and slowly ran my hands through her fur, feeling her emotions of safety and submission.

I decided that as payment for her watching over me, I would eat that disgusting meat

She turned her head to the right to burrow deeper into me when I felt a flash of fear. I didn't feel anything out of ordinary, and when she turned her head to the left, it went away. I forcefully turned her head to the right and felt the fear come back. I couldn't keep the grin from stretching my face, and I let out a little laugh of exhilaration.

"Well well well, looks like I have my little compass right here huh?"

She looked up at me and gave a small whimper, as if she understood I was going to make her go in the direction she really did not want to go.

"Come on, no point in wasting time."

She followed after me reluctantly, slowly trotting along my side. The direction we were going was leading us deep into a crevasse of one of the small mountains. The ash was heavy in this area and it was getting hard to breath. And I could tell the yali beside me was starting to take small damage, so I stopped.

There was a good chance I was going to die soon, and a good chance that my new pet would die before I even got back. As my new property, I couldn't just let her die, and I sure as hell wasn't going to just die either. I would have to take every precaution possible, and while I hadn't thought of it before, since I found no one suitable, I would form a soul bond with this yali.

"Hm, can't bond with a nameless pet. Since you shall be a representation of me while I am gone, Sarrum is the only name acceptable. You shall be a king of yali. While I am gone, you shall become the king of this land."

I cupped her snout and and activated my soulbond ability, my soul reaching out to hers. She looked hesitant at the feeling, but I could feel her soul slowly intertwining with mine. It felt odd, and painful, like something was tearing at my insides, but soothing as something flowed gently inside of me.

 **Choose an emotion to sacrifice!**

I stared at the message for what felt like forever. 'Emotion?!' I had to sacrifice an emotion to sacrifice to create this soulbond? It said nothing of that in the description of the ability. Was that why there was no mana cost? Why wouldn't it just say anything?! Seeing one that I didn't really care if I kept or not, I reached out and tapped it.

 **You have chosen to sacrifice Embarrassment!**

 **You have created a soulbond with Sarrum!**

 **You have gained 5% of Sarrums stats!**

Unfortunately, none of her stats were strong right now, and only added less than 5 to all my stats. She got some pretty decent increases to her stats, but nothing crazy, since 5% isn't all that much. The only problem was that I was pretty unstoppable with this ability since I couldn't be mangled physically, but Sarrum didn't have that nifty ability.

Her soul was unkillable, but her physical body wasn't. She was very resistant to damage, but she could lost a limb, or have her body destroyed to point it was unusable. Obviously while I was gone, she would be in some pretty big danger, since I wanted her to fight, so she would need something to help her.

"Listen Sarrum, I will not accept you being anything but the best. You are weak right now, and if I leave you here with nothing, you will stay that way. I shall give you a tool to help you conquer, but you shall not use it forever. If I see a single scratch on this blade, I will starve you for decades, understood?"

I knew she couldn't really understand, but she got the general message from the emotions I was pushing through our bond. It was odd, feeling something tickling in the back of your mind, but it was easy to ignore.

I reluctantly drew the true Merodach out of my gate, not wishing to part with my first weapon, and my general dislike of sharing was making it hard to hand over. My dislike of having a weak pet representing me won out though, and I had already bonded with here, so I gently placed it between her teeth, and sent her off.

I doubted I would be able to monitor her through our bond while I was in the reality that Ea was trapped in, so I watched her trot off, before heading deeper into the crevasse. The ash was all consuming this deep in, and I couldn't actually see anything. I couldn't move it out of the way, because it had no physical form, yet it could still clog my throat.

The walls of rock were narrow, and could only fit about three of me if needed, and seemed to go on forever. I grew tired of walking so slow, and not being able to breath, while not fatal at all, was annoying as hell. I was also unable to adapt to it for some reason, so I started sprinting forward.

It only took me about 1 or 2 minutes of running to get towards what I could feel was the end. I was unable to see anything at all, completely blinded and feeling like the ash was crushing me. It was already straining my patience, and I hadn't even started yet.

 **You have found an open reality marble!**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

I took a second to ready myself, knowing that the environment around me would be a challenge, but I was confident it wouldn't matter all that much thanks to my ability to adapt to environments. I pushed the yes button, and it felt like I was flying, but there was no up or down.

The feeling subsided, but I really wished it hadn't. The first thing I felt through my metal boots was the ground, and it felt hot enough to evaporate me. The second thing I felt was a searing cold, making me feel stiff, and just infecting me with numbing pain. The third thing I felt was unimaginable pain, making my body burn and ache in ways I hadn't known were possible.

It felt like every single molecule of me was screaming in pain, and I couldn't even muster my body to move at all, locked up in pain.

 **All HP regeneration locked!**

 **HP reduces by 100,000 per minute!**

 **All defenses are negated!**

I had 0 HP, not even able to last the first wave of HP loss. I could barely see, my eyes being barraged with heat, gas, and cold. It was dark, and foggy, and I was unable to breath. My gasps of pain yielded no oxygen, for there was none, and instead barraged me with gases that burned my lungs.

My body was adapting, but it seemed to have no real effect, only lasting for a microsecond, and giving me false hope, and my mind was only able to suppress pain that wasn't constantly assaulting me. I was only able to handle it for a few seconds, before I passed out, falling onto the rocky, red ground.

 **21 Hours Later**

After passing out, I had only been able to lay there, praying that the pain would stop, and that Sarrum wouldn't die. I hadn't expected to be so completely fucked when I entered into here, and she was only supposed to be a backup. Since my HP was 0, if hers reached 0, we would both die.

I hadn't reached through the bond, not having the concentration to do so, and not wanting to distract her with my overwhelming feelings of pain. I had been unable to move even a single inch, and my body was both freezing over, and melting at the same time. It was the worst thing I had ever felt, and I hadn't been able to prevent a few tears from escaping my eyes.

On the plus side, my vitality had been shooting through the roof. In just 21 hours, I had gained almost 500 vitality for actually living, even though the limits of my body had clearly been met and exceeded every single second I was here.

I refused to lay here and do nothing though, so I tried to move. I hadn't even been able to twitch a finger. Just how long would I be here, if I couldn't even will my body to move?

 **5 Days Later**

I had done it! Finally, after struggling and struggling, I had accomplished my goal. I could freely move my fingers. Moving my entire hand took up too much concentration, so I was unfortunately unable to do that. Now it was time to move onto my toes.

 **17 Days Later**

You would think I would eventually get used to the pain, at least enough to function somewhat, and that's what I thought as well. I was wrong, so, so wrong. I never got close to getting used to it. It only got worse and worse as time went on. But as the pain rose, so too did my determination. I was unable to just lay there, and die quietly. I wouldn't be killed off in some desolate land, with no one to mourn me and my greatness.

I had managed to crawl. I was unable to do much more than that, and it was incredibly slow, but at least I was moving now. With my path of victory, and my determination, I was assured that I would at least be able to make it quicker than most people. I was aiming for something like less than a year.

I now had enough health to last for much about 11 minutes now thanks to a title I gained. Unfortunately my HP was unable to regenerate at the moment, so it was completely useless. At least once I got out of here, it would be useful.

Unfortunately, my vitality breakthrough capped out at 1,050. I hadn't gained an ability to help me out here, and it had also capped earlier than my strength, meaning that some could also cap earlier, while others could potentially cap much later. It was something to be both hopeful and disappointed about.

 **71 Days Later**

I was tired, so tired. I wasn't physically tired, or really even mentally tired, but I was exhausted in some sense. All I did was crawl. It was annoying enough to do it, even if no one was watching, but I was struggling to even do this demeaning act.

My vitality was off the charts, already almost 48,000, and while I was happy it was getting so high, I was unhappy that it didn't matter in this fucking place. None of my other stats were rising since I wasn't able to train any of them, and it was getting me a bit irritated that I was unable to do anything but crawl.

I missed the taste of my wine, the heat of my servants, the blood of my 'enemies', the feeling of my treasures in my hand. I wanted it back, so, so bad. I truly had no interest in this place anymore, and yet I was unable to leave. There was no option to get out, and I assumed that I would have to go back to where I got in to do so.

The problem with that is it would take forever to do that too. I wonder how much longer I will have to bear this pain?

 **671 Days Later**

I wanted to die. At this point, it wasn't even worth it to be alive anymore. My life consisted of crawling, and pain. There was truly nothing that I could think of that would be worse than what I was experiencing right now. My path of victory had maxed out, so I guess that was a plus, but I had stopped looking at my notices forever ago.

The only thing that kept me going forward was the thought of leaving. I could feel my path telling me I was getting closer. That I was almost there. All I had to do to reach it was struggle. Just a bit more, and everything would be worth it.

 **900 Days Later**

I was wrong. I wasn't close at all. At this point, I was so used to the blindness, and the burning pain that I was just numb. I was able to stand, and shuffle. It was faster than walking, but the payoff was that it hurt so much more.

I had to wonder, what am I doing? Is it really worth it to destroy myself this thoroughly for Ea? Sure, I probably wouldn't be able to find a stronger weapon, but was anything truly worth this agonizing pain? I just wanted it to end. I wanted to die. I was no longer upset at the thought of death, but the only thing I got upset by was the thought of quitting. It hit me too strongly to even consider. I would go until I died, which hopefully would be soon.

 **175 Days Later**

My body was glittering with ice, not harming me or even bothering me all that much, but hindering my movements nonetheless. I had managed to open my eyes a month ago again, and even managed to lightly jog, but none of the pain went away. The pain taunted me, letting me get better, but only getting worse.

In some weird way, I almost began to enjoy it. Not having anything to do, the pain kept me from going crazy. Well that, and gamer's mind. I was unable to concentrate enough to use my mana though. Trying to reach within myself hurt so much more than I had ever imagined it would.

But I could feel it. My path to victory was blaring at me, and I could fuzzily see what looked like a giant golden orb, spinning and repulsing the gases and dirt away. It looked like clouds, and the gentle warmth I felt from it was both furthering my pain, and melting it away. It was both enforcing it as a truth, and peeling it away like it was a lie.

The contradictory only made it hurt even more, but I hobbled over as fast as I could, willing to endure any pain if it meant I could leave this hell. As I got closer and closer, I tried to observe the orb, but got nothing, which meant it wasn't truly an object, and was probably just the power expelling from Ea.

My mistake was trying to just walk through it. It threw me back with something akin to the force of a dragon. I was thrown back a bit over a mile away, bouncing all over the place like trash in the wind.

Through the rage, I knew my eyes could grow no redder, the blood filling them making them almost entirely red. I was unable to see properly once again, but I refused to just let something like this stop me. I barreled through all the pain hindering me from my mana, ripping throught the barriers with no concern of the damage it was doing to me, and finally reached it.

The first thing I did was use it to heal my eyes. Finally being relieved from a small amount of pain was heavenly, and I sent constant heals to my body, so I could sprint towards the golden orb. This time, I didn't just charge in all willy nilly. It was a strong barrier, and while gods may be able to brute force their way in with no concern, I didn't have that luxury.

Instead I used all my mana to summon 430 gates, and brought out 430 Gae Oraistes, simply for the fact that they would at least dull some of the barrier. The zoom of my spears shooting out was beautiful, dulling the pain for a second. The pain returned when the shockwave hit me, but I didn't let it blow me away.

I could see a hole in the orb, not destroyed, but opened, and closing fast. I dove through, not really needing to, but the joy I was feeling possessed me to do so. The first breath I was able to take that actually let me breathe without feeling overwhelming pain was so beautiful. The ground still had lava all over, but it no longer burned me. The golden light was blinding, but I could see where it was emanating from.

My breath was unable to leave me. The pommel and grip looked like a straight hunting rifle, colored royal gold, and short enough that only one hand would be comfortable. The guard was comparable to that of a rapiers, covering the hand from danger, separated into three segments, colored the same gold, with blue markings resembling that of the ones on my armor. There was no 'blade', but instead three separate cylindrical tablets, with glowing red cuneiform painted all over them. At the end was a glowing gold double helix. It was sharp, and could easily pierce someone, but was an odd attachment. Ea was floating due to its power, with its handle facing upwards.

 **Nameless(Sword of Rupture)(Rank:EX)**

 **A nameless object, and the only thing to contain the truth of the world. Created by a nameless god who was born from the creation of the planet. It has the ability to ignore all defenses except those of anti-purge, and can only be stopped by an attack of equal strength. The first tablet signifies Heaven, the second tablet signifies Earth, the third tablet signifies Hell, and all together, signify the cosmos. It's mere existence unravels lies. It has the ability to separate things from each other, as it did once before. It can be used as a container for energy. It has the ability to hide both its aura and appearance by turning into its key form.**

 **Damage- 1000(Str)**

 **Enuma Elish, That Which Disconnects Union- Using the primal power granted by its legends, The Sword of Rupture is able to cut the ties of any two things connected to each other by cutting the space and time in between them.**

 **Cost- 100,000 MP**

 **That, Which is The Beginning- After being stuck inside a reality, created by its creator to keep it from unraveling all that was created by him, The Sword of Rupture has the ability to recreate the reality which trapped it.**

 **Cost- 100,000 MP per minute**

 **Enuma Elish, The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth- By spinning in opposite directions, the three tablets signify the current state of the world. The wind generated from these three tablets rotating is so powerful that it grinds at at space and time, creating a rift that shows the "truth" of the world in a torrent of power.**

 **Damage- 4000(Str)(Mana)**

 **Enuma Elish, The Miracle of Genesis- By spinning in the same direction, The Sword of Rupture becomes that which it once destroyed. It opens an abyss capable of crushing all of the world, and the center of the storm is a hole to hell itself that returns all that enters its realm to the nothingness from which it began. The vacuum takes all things with form into the whirling void, and creates a new truth that divides and distinguishes Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Within the darkness where everything is returned to nothingness, only Ea is left to shine, the first thing illuminating the new world. Every living thing that enters the hole takes 1,000,000 damage per minute. In a single hour, the entire planet will be transformed back into the hellish representation it once was.**

 **Cost- 10,000,000 MP per minute**

 **Energy Storage- 0/∞**

It was amazing, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The presence that was enemating from it was cleansing, as if showing me the truth of my very soul. It made my chest warm, and even made me start to sweat. That's what I thought before it started to burn. I tried to take steps towards Ea, but the power bursting out of it made me fall to my knees.

The pressure I felt every millimeter I got closer to Ea increased by what felt like a million times. The power was so intense, and carried a message that trying to grab it would mean death. It pierced my mind so powerfully, making me see visions of me being disintegrated trying to touch it, before my mind blocked it all out.

The pain returned, even stronger than ever before. But it no longer made me stumble, it only made me angry. Ea was only a couple of steps away from me. The sheer rage that not even my mind could suppress drove me, and I took a huge step towards it. The moment my foot touched the ground, it cracked, cratered, and I could hear the rumblings from outside the orb as the landscape shifted.

Ea was still a bit away from me, but if I could just reach out, I would be able to grab hold of it. I could hear my bones creaking as I tried to lift my arm towards it. My knees were buckling, and my sweat was evaporating from the sheer force. The ground was rumbling from the pressure, and loud cracks were booming near me. The tip of my finger was all that was needed, and it performed its job better than any other finger ever could.

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Body has been activated!**

 **Gamer's Mind has been activated!**

The messages were popping up at an incredible speed, and there were definitely hundreds, if not thousands of them that blew up into my face. The fact is, I would be dead right now if I didn't have these abilities.

My mind went on full alert when it was penetrated, but I realized it was benign, and probably Ea. It rifled through my mind, my memories, everything that made me, me.

 **The Sword of Rupture has accepted you as its wielder! The Marks of Rupture shall now be etched into your soul!**

The first part of the message was the greatest thing I had ever heard. The second part? Not so much. The reason I had my reservations about that was the itch currently invading my torso.

"AAHHHHHH! FUCK! GOD DAMMITTTT!" I had thought it was over. That I would finally stop feeling so much agonizing pain. I was wrong. I had never felt something like this. I was positive that I would never be able to feel pain again, or I would only ever feel pain again. I felt something etch itself onto my body, feeling like pure death.

After a year or so in my mind, it finally ended. I could finally breathe, and it felt so glorious. I wanted sex, I wanted wine, and I wanted to kill things. I wanted to hear them cry in pain while I bathed in pleasure. The only problem was that I was still in this fucking bubble. I was still in this horrible reality.

"Ea. Wake up." The tablets slowly rotated, and the wind generated from those slow turns already started to have an effect on the world. The orb shattered, the world started to creak, as the force was too much for the reality to bear.

Red torrents of energy started to burst out of Ea as it started to rotate faster and faster, creating rips in the world. The explosion of power upwards into the air was the final straw, causing reality to halt for a moment, before it completely shattered, the sounds of victory.

 **Outside**

After basking in the wonderful air, and suppressing the urge from Ea to destroy it all, I finally exited the crevasse. The view was probably the most beautiful thing I had seen in the five years I had been in that hell, besides Ea.

The wind gently caressed my face, and the sheer sensitivity of my skin after all that pain almost made me cum. I could hear the babble of a creek, and I slowly made my way towards it. I delighted in the feel of the warm dirt in between my toes, the wonderful air rubbing against my naked body, the smell of trees and blood.

The blood made me pause, before I felt a presence enter my senses. My bond tingled, and I knew Sarrum was close by. I could hear the trees being pushed apart, and colliding with the ground with a thunderous boom. Emerging from the foliage was a giant. Thirteen feet tall, and 26 feet long, even bigger than an elephant. The golden sheen was duller than my own, but still brightened up our surroundings.

 **Sarrum**

 **Age-6 years 6 months 14 days**

 **Health- 465,340/465,340**

 **Mana- 4,100/4,100**

 **Titles- King of Erset La Tari,**

 **Level- 46**

 **Race- Yali**

 **STR-351(+83)=434**

 **VIT- 253(+46,051)=46,304**

 **DEX-427(+47)=474**

 **INT-129(+51)=180**

 **WIS-141(+50)=191**

 **CHA-301(+58)=359**

 **LUK-89(+40)=129**

 **Strengths- Teeth, Claws, Fur**

 **Weaknesses- Mouth, Internal Body**

 **Thoughts About You- Grateful, Alpha**

 **Feelings Towards You- Happy, Submission**

 **Description- Sarrum is a part of the species Yali, identical to lions. She was born into Erset La Tari, not old enough to gain enough strength to threaten other monsters. She mostly eats fish that live in the river, hiding from other beasts. She has magical fur, claws, and teeth, being amazing resistant to physical and magical damage. She only takes 10% of the damage, making most attacks ineffective. She is soulbonded to King Gilgamesh. After 5 years, she conquered the entirety of Erset La Tari, slaughtering all those that tried to deny her.**

She had gotten so much stronger than I had honestly thought was possible, and it made me feel prideful, even if I had known her for only a couple of hours. What I had noticed though, was the lack of Merodach. While I had thought my joy would be unable to be disturbed, the disappearance of my first sword put a damper on my spirits.

I walked up to her, and gently rubbed her snout, "Sarrum, you beautiful girl. I see you did as I told you, and conquered this little area." My hand tightened, and her knees buckled, making her collapse onto the ground. "But why do I not see Merodach with you? What did you do with my treasure?"

She whined a bit more, trying to open her mouth, and I could feel her trying to show me something. I let her open her mouth, showing the rows of viscous teeth she had, and there I saw it. Sticking into the roof of her mouth was Merodach. I sighed in a bit of annoyance, and roughly pulled it out, ignoring the light whimper of pain.

I whipped the blade with enough force to get all the blood and grime off of it, and gently pushed Merodach back into where it belongs. I had seen Sarrum heal from the wound already, so I wondered why she was still whimpering.

"Ho, afraid of Ea girl? She is quite a beauty isn't she. Beautiful, yet deadly." I didn't like being separated from Ea at the moment, but if it was making Sarrum uncomfortable, there was no point in having it out. Besides that, this lie of a world obviously wasn't worthy of Ea's brilliance.

 **This weapon is unable to be copied!**

You have got to be kidding. I had been so overwhelmingly hopeful that I would be able to span thousands of Ea's, and now it was just ruined. I took a deep breath, calming down. Anger wasn't worth it, not at the moment. Maybe once I got down from my high of beautiful life, I would be angry, but not at the moment.

"Whatever, lets go wash up girl. You look like shit." She gave me such a deadpan look that I almost believed she understood exactly what I was saying.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't stop laughing, the force of it even made me fall to my knees. I don't know why I was feeling so giddy, so joyous. But I was sure that it had something to do with finally not feeling pain for 5 years straight. Sarrum obviously wasn't amused, and she told me so by picking me up in her mouth.

I let her carry me to the creek, not even caring how it looked. I was so happy, and it was hitting me hard. That happiness wasn't dulled in the least when I got dunked into freezing water. On the contrary, I felt even better. I laughed as Sarrum jumped in on top of me, making me crash into the bottom.

I easily picked her up, and threw her further down the creek, laughing at her yelps, and the huge splash that occured from it. We played around for an hour or so, simply enjoying the water, and the company of eachother. After that, I simply used my water manipulation to thoroughly clean off all the dirt and blood from us.

"That's enough for today. I'm eager to return back to my home, and see if my people fucked it up." She answered me with a deep growl, and shook off all the water left on her. I decided to stay naked and wet, enjoying my liberation.

Looking back at the creek, I could see my reflection. My hair was long, reaching my lower back, with my bangs reaching the beginning of my chest. I had grown a full beard that also reached the bottom of my neck. A change that wasn't totally expected was the red tattoos on my body. They were tribal like, spreading across my stomach, chest, neck, and my arms.

They were mostly focused on my right arm, forming into what looked like the three tablets on Ea. The detail of it took my breath away, and I felt an intense connection with it. I understood why my armor didn't have a right arm now, since I doubted I would be able to bring myself to cover up my arm. Covering up any of my tattoos left me annoyed and irritated, so I decided to only do so when needed.

 **Marks of Rupture- These tattoos across Gilgamesh's torso signify his ownership of Ea. They greatly empower him when they are visible, granting him +50% to all stats.**

I decided to clean up a bit. I cut all of my facial hair using telekinesis, and did the same to my hair, returning it back to its regular state. Ending somewhere in the middle of my eyes, and the bottom of my neck, just how I liked it. The rest of my appearance was pretty much the same, the sands of time having almost no effect at all thanks to my incredible vitality.

The walk to the edge of the land was serene, and simply listening to the thump of Sarrum's monstrous paws impacting the ground. The dark wind was muted, and seemed to have no effect on the ground. There was a dangerous feeling emanating from it, and the durability on it was pretty crazy. It was making Sarrum whimper the closer we got to it.

"Ho, afraid of a little wind? You can't call yourself a king if you fear so easily. First Ea, and now this? You've toughened up quite a bit, but obviously, you need to toughen up a bit more." I opened up a gate, and the pressure of it made Sarrum buckle. Ea, in all her beautiful glory, was slowly deposited out of my gate. I swore I heard angels singing at the brilliance of this object.

I gripped onto the handle tightly with my right arm, feeling an amazing connection, like it's been years since I've held her. "Hello again Ea. Ready to wake up once more?" I felt Ea vibrate a bit, almost humming in joy at meeting my palm.

"I speak of the beginning. Heaven and Earth are divided and nothingness celebrates Creation. My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart." After saying an awesome line that seemed to just be itching at the back of my mind, Ea rotated once more, and simply woke up, sending out a force that easily tore apart the dark wind covering this land.

"Time to leave Sarrum. This land you have taken over is merely a speck in the world. Me and you, shall take over this entire world. All land, sea, and sky shall be mine. I will even allow you to have your own city of beasts down the line if you get stronger." I tried to assuage Sarrums sadness over leaving her only home, but wasn't all that great at emotions.

Since I had no idea where we were, I decided to just use my path to victory and teleport all the way back. I grabbed onto Sarrum, and right before I left, I saw a group of people teleport in. They all looked very different, and since I couldn't feel them, I realized they were shades of gods. I gave them a little smirk before I went on my way.

 **1 Hour Later**

It didn't take long to get back. I was definitely very far away, and I just teleported as far as my eye could see, as fast as I could. Seeing my towering walls, eclipsing everything but my palace, instilled me with a huge sense of nostalgia. The fulfillment I felt from seeing what was mine was intense, and nearly drove tears to my eyes.

I suppressed those urges violently, upon seeing a group of guards at the main gate. They were scrambling around, having obviously felt my power, that I simply didn't feel like suppressing.

"Hahaha look at you buffoons running around." I let out a little chuckle as I walked towards them. They all snapped to attention, drawing their swords, before they saw me. I definitely looked a bit different, but not that much. That was obvious when they threw their weapons away from themselves like they were on fire, throwing themselves onto the ground.

"My King! You have finally returned to us! Please forgive us for foolishly believing we could harm you! Your companion is very majestic My King. Beautiful!" I let out a little chuckle at their devotion, and submission, feeling right at home.

"I see the place hasn't been burnt to the ground while I was gone. It would have been a bit amusing I suppose, but definitely annoying. I shall be going to my palace, I'm a bit tired from my journey. Do you know if Luninni is still at my palace? I've missed her mouth in the last 5 years."

They shook their heads in the negative, not that I really expected much. I just hoped that they didn't get rid of the servant girls that I had brought in. I had taken almost an entire year picking out the most beautiful girls, even buying them from their husbands. I would be pissed, if they destroyed my beautiful servant harem.

As I walked through the streets, I greeted all the people, seeing them become visibly relieved from having me in their presence once again. I would admit, there was a reason for that. I had used my auras to create a slight addiction to my aura. They would crave to be in my aura, and thus unconsciously not want to ever disobey or betray me.

It was a bit of a dick move, but I was also a dick, so it was fine. I finally made it to the steps of my palace, and I could almost imagine the warmth on my cock, making me almost salivate at the thought of an orgy. I was still naked as I climbed my way up, and my thoughts unfortunately made me hard, making the process a bit annoying.

I opened the opening gates myself, bursting them open, ignoring the guards trying to do it for me. Seeing all my statues, jewelry, and other pottery all around filled me with an indescribable feeling, and it only made me harder.

I stopped by my throne room, but the doors were closed. I could hear people inside talking, and I simply stopped to listen, ignoring Sarrum nudging me in the back. I could hear twelve people in there, my entire council.

I stopped bothering to listen, and threw the doors open. I've never felt my smile fade faster. I saw eleven people sitting in chairs around my throne as usual, but there was one person missing. And that person was sitting on my fucking throne.

"You're going to die. I am going to skin you alive, and then feed you to the other councilors in this room." The shock at my presence, and my nakedness, was almost physically staggering to them.

"M-My King! You've returned to us! Please forgive me for allowing this man to sit upon your throne!" Ali was the same as ever, and yet I still felt angry.

Dada was unable to speak, completely frozen. I'm sure that Sarrum only added to his dread. "Shut up Ali, I didn't give you permission to speak. You barely have the permission to breathe. Do you know why you need permission? That's simple. Because I own you, like I own every single person in this city. The fact that you have to apologize makes this a thousand times worse. Makes me want to force you to eat half his body all by yourself." Ali sat down, wide eyed, and scared.

Shamhat rose, her looks not being dulled at all in these five years, "King Gilgamesh, I understand that you are a bit angry at Dada for sitting in what is yours, but he has been doing a remarkable job in keeping this city alive for the past 5 years. I feel that a bit of leniency should be permitted." She sat back down, looking confident and pretty.

I had to smile, hearing her words. I walked over to her, and her face was no longer stoic. That might be because of the menacing smile on my face, and the rage in my eyes, but I had no idea if that was the cause. I lightly gripped her face, almost caressing it.

"Since your so used to cocks in your mouth, I'll let you eat that part of him. Then I'll pass you around the entire city as celebration for my return until nothing of you is left besides a husk. A used, abused doll that no one will ever spare another glance towards. And Inanna will not help you. If you don't wish for that, then keep your mouth shut when I don't address you." Her face was pale, and she was shaking, unable to look at me.

Letting go of her beautiful face, I looked towards Dada. I didn't like him, since he pissed me off a while ago, and was fine with finally getting rid of him. I was going to demolish him when one of the new elders, Namhu stood up.

"My King, I know you do not wish for us to speak without permission, but as one of your advisors, I must say that this is not a wise decision. Dada has only gotten more wise in these past 5 years. He even built that 'school' you told him to build." He pleaded, young and confident in his intelligence.

"Hm, Namhu was it? I quite like your guts." I got a shaky smile from him as I walked up, and simply stood over him. I smiled back, before I gripped onto his stomach. Then I pulled, spilling his guts out. "See, aren't they quite nice to look at?" His look of horror and pain was something I had missed, and I basked in it. But I was more interested in sex at the moment, so I put him out of his misery, crushing his head.

"M-MY KING! W-w-w-what are you doing!?" One of the 5 remaining elders screamed out in a panic, and I turned to him. There was only 4 elders after that, then 3, then 2, and then there was only Dada left.

"I've found that I no longer require advisors, and I didn't like you 6 anyway, so this is a great way to celebrate my return." I smiled as I gripped his head and ripped it off, splattering it all over my throne. After throwing his body off my throne, I shimmied back into it, getting comfortable in the warm seat.

"So guys, what's been new lately?" I gave everyone a smile as I laid my head in my hand and drew out some wine to sip on.

 **At Night**

My day had been eventful. The festivities that occurred from my return was fun, and getting my servant girl harem back, along with some other very beautiful women wasted my entire morning. My afternoon was spent with them as well, just in a different way. Tonight was just being spent on my balcony, sipping wine, and petting Sarrum, before I went to sleep.

I had gotten somewhat used to the feeling of nothingness when a god appeared behind me, "Something you need?" I wasn't able to tell who it was, but I was in a good enough mood not to care.

"Gilgamesh, King of Uruk. One of my favorite Kings in history already. Also the only being to ever wield the legendary Sword of Rupture."

The voice was powerful, and it rang in my ears hauntingly. I turned around, and took a quick glance at him. Tall, dark-skinned, long black hair, aristocratic face, and very powerfully built. My mood plummeted and my guard rose as I gazed at him.

 **Marduk**

Great, the best way to cap off my day.

 **And that's it. This chapter took a while, and it's ending on a cliffhanger :(. Dick move, I know, but if I don't stop now, this chapter won't come out for another week lol. This is all the time I have to write for what seems like a couple weeks, since I have a lot of essays and reports due this week, and likely next week. Between that, work, the gym, and chilling with friends, my time is going to likely be limited for a while. I will try and write as much as possible, but I can't really make any promises. I will post a link to the page on Gilgameshs stats and abilites and shit for this chapter on my profile, but I'll also put the stats for Gilgamesh and Sarrum under this for the people who don't really care. You'll probably have to copy it into the url, since I don't know if it will just let you click it, and I don't care all that much.**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 22 years 1 month 15 days**

 **Health- 17,213,395/17,213,395**

 **Godly Mana- 71,483/71,483**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable, Social Magnet, Undying Strength, Army Killer, Merciful Conqueror, Savior of Children(Low), Words Are Power, Godly Body,**

 **Level-61 (39,550/183,200)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-1,663(+83, +831, +17)=2,594(G)**

 **VIT-921,018(+92,101, +460,509, +12)=1,473,640(*)**

 **DEX-952(+95, +476, +21)=1,544(G)**

 **INT-1027(+102, +513, +6)=1,648(G)**

 **WIS-1005(+100, +502, +7)=1,614(G)**

 **CHA-1,173(+234, +586, +50, +15)=2,058(G)**

 **LUK-814(+81, +407, +4)=1,306(G)**

 **POINTS-265**

 **MONEY- 2,087,827G, 726,182S, 19,281,302B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans. Gilgamesh wishes to conquer the Heavens and Hell, as well as Earth. He is soulbonded to Sarrum. Gilgamesh is the sole owner of Ea, The Sword of Rupture.**

 **Health regen- 736,820% HP per minute= 126,831,737,039 HP per minute, 2,113,862,283 HP per second**

 **Mana regen- 807% MP per minute= 576,868 MP per minute, 9,614 MP per second**

 **Sarrum**

 **Age-6 years 6 months 14 days**

 **Health- 465,340/465,340**

 **Mana- 4,100/4,100**

 **Titles- King of Erset La Tari,**

 **Level- 46**

 **Race- Yali**

 **STR-351(+83)=434**

 **VIT- 253(+46,051)=46,304**

 **DEX-427(+47)=474**

 **INT-129(+51)=180**

 **WIS-141(+50)=191**

 **CHA-301(+58)=359**

 **LUK-89(+40)=129**

 **Strengths- Teeth, Claws, Fur**

 **Weaknesses- Mouth, Internal Body**

 **Thoughts About You- Grateful, Alpha**

 **Feelings Towards You- Happy, Submission**

 **Description- Sarrum is a part of the species Yali, identical to lions. She was born into Erset La Tari, not old enough to gain enough strength to threaten other monsters. She mostly eats fish that live in the river, hiding from other beasts. She has magical fur, claws, and teeth, being amazing resistant to physical and magical damage. She only takes 10% of the damage, making most attacks ineffective. She is soulbonded to King Gilgamesh. After 5 years, she conquered the entirety of Erset La Tari, slaughtering all those that tried to deny her.**


	10. Enuma Elish

**Yo guys, what's up. Back with another chapter. My updating times will definitely fluctuate depending on the amount of work from college, and the business of my social life, but I will try my best to not give up on this story. Until I say it's discontinued, it won't be. If it ever is, I will try and find someone to continue it. Anyway, if the stat page for chapter 9 orthis one have any problems still, just P.M me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Enuma Elish**

"You killed all of the elders?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

I sighed, leaning back in my throne, and threw Enzag an annoyed glare. I had been in the middle of my return orgy, going through the entire night, only to be interrupted by Enzag once again.

"You're such a cockblock, you know that?" Enzag looked really confused for a moment, and then I remember.

"Is that an insult?" He looked genuinely curious since he didn't know what that meant.

"It means you block me from having sex a lot. You have the worst timing." He sighed, and sat back in the chair he summoned.

"Gilgamesh, you can't just kill off people. They were very useful to the city, and did well in your absence. Do you truly think they had no value?" I waved at one of the servants and asked them to bring me some grapes.

"They had value Enzag. They were indeed very useful, and would have definitely been so in the future." I took the bowl of grapes from the servant so she wouldn't try and feed them to me, "I value people based on their potential. Everyone has potential, but they also have a cost. And the cost of the elders was annoyance. They have annoyed me from the age of 8. Their cost was more than their potential and benefits. Besides, I already have people searching for people, so I can teach them how to take care of Uruk while I am away from it. They won't have the benefits the elders enjoyed, so they shouldn't get thoughts of being better than they actually are."

"Your presence has an effect on people similar to that of gods Gilgamesh. There are rarely anyone who would defy or intentionally insult a god, and most certainly not a regular human." I was starting to get a bit bored by the conversation, and I started counting the tiles of gold on the floor.

"Fear, intimidation, exaltation, etcetera, all have one thing in common. They only truly work in small segments. Too much exposure to something dulls those emotions. Spending so much time with me helped the elders get used to my presence. My charisma was dulled for them, and so was their admiration. You gods rarely meet with others, and so you are held up high. But if you spent years in the presence of someone? I doubt they wouldn't be used to you by then." I finished counting the tiles in a second or so, and decided to end the conversation in a bit.

"Okay, that makes sense, and I admit I wouldn't understand that since it is true we rarely spend time with others that aren't divine. I guess I can understand why you would get rid of people with power who don't respect you as much as they should. What about Marduk? What were you speaking of with him?" Enzag stopped drinking the wine I gave him, and sat forward on the edge of his seat, eager.

"Ho, and how did you know of my talk with Marduk without hearing it?" I guess I would talk for a bit longer before I left.

"I wanted to talk to you and congratulate you on your acquirement of The Sword of Rupture, but you were busy with your women. I was going to teleport in when you were taking a short break when he came in, and blocked my sight." I finished my grapes, and beckoned for a servant to get me some peaches.

"Hmm, well I named her Ea first of all. As for what Marduk wanted? Well, he just wanted to have a little chat with the holder of Ea." I gave a little smirk, took my peaches from the sweating servant, and lightly thought back on my conversation.

 **Flashback**

"Gilgamesh, King of Uruk. One of my favorite Kings in history already. Also the only being to ever wield the legendary Sword of Rupture."

The voice was powerful, and it rang in my ears hauntingly. I turned around, and took a quick glance at him. Tall, dark-skinned, long black hair, aristocratic face, and very powerfully built. My mood plummeted and my guard rose as I gazed at him.

 **Marduk**

 **Age- 5091 years 4 months 27 days**

 **Health-** **2,117,570** **/2,117,570**

 **Godly Mana-** **1,416,690** **/1,416,690**

 **Titles- Slayer of Tiamat, King of Gods, Wielder of Imhullu, Bringer of War,**

 **Level- 913**

 **Race- God**

 **STR- 121,014**

 **VIT- 107,192**

 **DEX- 97,283**

 **INT- 37,104**

 **WIS- 72,919**

 **CHA- 131,183**

 **LUK- 5,081**

 **Strengths- Sword Fighting**

 **Weaknesses - Pride, Bloodlust**

 **Thoughts About You- Interesting, Weak**

 **Feelings Towards You- Amusement**

 **Description- Marduk is the King of Gods. He is the god of water, vegetation, judgement, and magic. His consort is the goddess Sarpanit, a mother goddess of the Earth. He is the first born son of Enki and Ninhursag. He rose to kingship after slaying the draconic shade of Tiamat, who was terrorizing the gods. Marduk lives for the thrill of challenge.**

"Marduk, King of the Gods. What… a pleasure." It was tense for a good minute, but I sensed no danger from him so I relaxed a bit, "What brought about this meeting of ours?" I gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs next to me, and Sarrum warily moved away from the both of us, resting on my bed.

"You somehow managed to tame The Sword of Rupture. Something that has not been done even by the most powerful of the gods. You didn't have the interest of many beings before, but now you have at least partial attention from all of them, me included." He accepted the wine I gave him, sitting back and completely relaxing, with me following his lead.

"It's only natural of course. The strong always gather the attention of those weaker." I couldn't resist the urge to be as arrogant as possible. This was someone I was going to murder in the future, so no reason to be too kind.

"Hmhmhm! Very cute. Despite the overwhelming arrogance you display, I do find you very interesting. As you know, we gods embody our domains. As the King of Gods, and Mesopotamia, I understand all of the kings in Mesopotamia. I don't usually bother learning or paying attention to them, as they all pass relatively quickly, and with little impact. But you Gilgamesh, you are something special. When the gods proposed a way for us to keep our ability to materialize in the world without starting war, I was against it. The few demigods that exist are rather troublesome towards us, and having one with humans of all things was even more demeaning." He took a pause to sip some more wine, and closed his eyes, not even bothering to look at me.

"But you surprised me Gilgamesh. You embody the gods so much more than human. Unfortunately you have that arrogance that all humans have towards beings stronger than them. You have the instinctual need to try and prove you are not so inferior. That is the only thing I appreciate about humans. The only thing about humans that I think I share." I almost choked on my wine at him saying he actually liked something about humans.

"Ho, your greatness tainted by human qualities?! What a horrifying concept. Enough with the long, drawn out conversation. You're almost putting me to sleep. What do you want?" He opened his eyes, and I could feel the pressure of his very being. He was obviously letting out some of his real power, but I was used to pressure that made me want to kill myself.

"When I was young, maybe 1 or 2 years of age, Tiamat decided to amuse herself by breaking off a piece of her existence, stuffing her consciousness into it, and terrorizing the gods. She slaughtered hundreds of us, and no one could stop her. I spent 300 years training, fighting, and gathering the weapons to defeat her. I watched as friends that I made were killed, while I was hopeless. I watched as my lovers were stripped from me one by one. Conflict and war forged me, fueled me, and excited me beyond anything else. All of the loss and victory, the sadness and happiness fulfilled me like nothing else." I called for a servant to bring us some food, since it had been a couple years since I ate anything.

"Then we were attacked, some things happened, blah blah blah. Short story, we were confined to our respective heavens, and unable to directly interfere with the world. I was unable to revel in conflict for thousands of years. I haven't changed at all. I've been stagnant because I've had no challenges. I know you don't know what that feels like now, and you may never feel like me, but it is the single worst thing I've ever experienced." His tone got more somber, and I was just kind of numb while I was listening to him. He was nothing like I imagined him to be.

"Then why not just fight people from our pantheon, or even start a war with the other pantheons?" He snorted into his wine, and gave a little laugh.

"I said I wanted challenges. No one in our pantheon is a challenge. If I attack another pantheon, it also won't be a challenge. I'll be slaughtered, by every other single god and goddess from the other pantheons. They hold even more power than us, who are declining from the lack of reverence. Human reverence helps us keep our connection to the world, which has slowly been rejecting us. While they are suffering from it as well, it is a lot less than us." Some steak, and other foods I didn't really care about finally arrived, and we both paused in our conversation to partake.

"I've looked into your very being Gilgamesh. I know of your desire to conquer the Earth, Heavens, and Hells." I stopped eating to survey his expression, and it was surprisingly neutral, "I don't really care about it. Usually I would never believe you to have the ability to do that. But only someone with incredible potential would be able to tame Ea, and you just so happen to be that person."

"So…. you want me to conquer everything?" I had an eyebrow quirked in confusion, and he just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Of course not. Are you stupid?" He chuckled at my annoyed look, "I refuse to let you take what is mine, but I am willing to forget about Earth. I don't care if you conquer that, in fact, I encourage it. But if you try to take Heaven from me, I'll slaughter you and everything you love." His threat, and the pressure that accompanied it didn't affect me at all.

"I don't know how you'll go about slaughtering both me AND wine. Just one sounds pretty difficult." He chuckled at my sarcastic quip, before deciding to monologue a bit more, ignoring my groan.

"Hahaha, well besides that. I encourage you to go conquer the world, to weaken the other pantheons, and strengthen ours. If their position is weakened, and ours is strengthened, we may be able to gather some alliances to start an equal war. Of course, the other pantheons aren't naive to my desire of war, nor your potential. We were there after all after you broke our barrier with Ea, and we could practically taste your potential. They will do everything they can to stop you from weakening them, and they can be quite the sneaky people when they are determined to do something." I didn't feel any fear from that knowledge, only excitement.

"I'll kill you in the future. I'll take everything you fought for, tear it to the ground, and then make a throne from your corpse." I almost sounded like I was joking, but I was actually serious. It was also a pretty good plan to take advantage of the godly war.

"Hahahaha, you are most welcome to try if you feel you can do so. I always welcome challenge, and if you need anything I can help you with, like advice, or knowledge, feel free to contact me." He threw me a ring with a large M ingrained into it, that would allow me to contact him.

"Can I see The Sword of Rupture once more? It has been ages since I last gazed at it without fearing for my life." His tone was soft, and he looked very nostalgic.

"Do you not still desire Ea, or have you found another weapon to satisfy you?" I hesitated to take Ea out, knowing that if he wanted to, the only thing stopping him from taking her would be Ea herself.

"No. Though I admire your Ea, I could never bring myself to lay hands on it again. Especially since that sword took them from me. Completely scarred me, and turned me into a shell of myself, drastically weakening me. Does not stop me from admiring it though." I sent a doubtful look at him, particularly towards his arms and the rest of his body, which he caught.

"This a shade made by my power. I can make it look like anything I want, even a woman. I know you've seen Inanna change forms when you slept with her, she does that all the time." He stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I just thought that was something unique to her but whatever." I decided to be dramatic, and took out Ea in her key form, despite Marduk's unimpressed look. I started the transition from key to her true form as large amounts of crystallized energy shot into the sky, creating a representation of how many events took place to form it into what it is now. Then it regressed, forming into the barren hell that I remembered. I felt the pressure in the room increase exponentially, shining bright red, and the hilt of Ea came forth out of it, like a shining star amongst trash.

Once she was fully unsheathed, I let him admire it for almost 30 minutes before putting it back into my gate, still unable to be copied. He left right after that, telling me to hurry up so he could fight soon.

 **End Flashback**

"MM!" The peach in my hand squirted out some juice into my eye, irritating me almost as much as Enzags laugh.

"Anyway, now that I've explained what happened, I have a question." He stopped laughing and just deadpanned at me.

"You didn't explain anything, you just sat there and ate your peaches." I took another bite, and just shrugged.

"I had a flashback in my mind. It's not my fault you didn't participate." I got bored of peaches halfway through, and made my servant go run for fresh apples, "Anyway, why won't Ea copy in my gate?" I wanted to throw out a ton of Ea's when I felt like being supeeeer alpha.

"Gilgamesh, your gate was created by a few gods, me being one of them. They may be able to copy divine constructs, but Ea is not the usual divine construct. I could spend thousands of years examining it, and never get closer to figuring it out. Your gate may be amazing, but it isn't that amazing." Disappointment crushed me for a moment before I pushed it away, and decided it was time to dip this boring convo.

" _Herrrhem._ " I cleared my throat, "I have to leave now, I promised my son that I would meet him when I got back." I was actually going to be getting laid and drinking wine, but he didn't need to know that.

"Really? You don't visit your son that often, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. I'll make sure to watch." He smiled at my displeased look and teleported away.

" _Haaah. Haaah._ I got your apples my King. Freshly picked." He was completely ignorant of my mood, and didn't react beyond pushing the apples towards me when I got out of my throne. I slapped the apples out his hand, and left annoyed.

"Who even eats apples."

 **Eridu**

I was dressed a bit differently than usual, wearing a sleeveless red and black robe inscribed with dope ass word designs about me. My waist wrapping was similar but it was embroidered with a lot more gold. I didn't bother hiding my presence as I walked towards the palace in Eridu, getting ready to see my son for the first time in five years. I'm not very good with displays of parental affection so I usually kept my appearances brief.

I traversed the palace, looking for the 9 year old, when I heard the beautiful sound of steel against steel. I wandered into one of the courtyards inside the palace, and could see an adult fighting against a small blonde child with hazel eyes. They were fighting with sickle swords, and despite being superior in power, the young boy was losing very badly.

"Your grip is too high, which is making your swordplay uncomfortable." Both the soldier and the little boy that was a smaller, spitting image of me besides our hairstyles whipped around to look at me.

 **Babumesh**

 **Age- 9 years 6 months 7 days**

 **Health- 1,050/1,050**

 **Godly Mana- 1,050/1,050**

 **Titles- Prince of Eridu, Son of Gilgamesh**

 **Level-12**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR-47**

 **VIT-45**

 **DEX-46**

 **INT-45**

 **WIS-45**

 **CHA-46**

 **LUK-45**

 **Strengths- Spear Fighting**

 **Weaknesses- Magic**

 **Thoughts About You- Amazing, Inspiration**

 **Feelings Towards You- Happiness, Awe**

 **Description- Babumesh, meaning the Gate to Heroes, is the son of Gilgamesh, the first human demigod, and Silili, the Queen of Eridu. He is rarely visited by his father, and wished to make him proud by being an even greater king than him. Babumesh holds feelings for his servant, Amare, that even he does not know the depths to. He prefers spears to other weapons, but wishes to master them all as his father did.**

"Father!" Babumesh rushed towards me, wrapping his arms around me while I was trying to take in his description. Being with a servant wasn't all that weird to me, so I didn't bother with it too much. I didn't spend my time here all that much either so I probably wouldn't be here for all that.

"Look at you, so much bigger than when I was last here." He stepped back and grinned at me, showing me that he would definitely be competition for me in the future. Hopefully he would be satisfied with his servant and leave the rest to me.

"You haven't changed at all father. Your clothes are different though!" I smirked at him and dismissed the soldier awkwardly standing there.

"Practicing swordplay huh? When did your mother start allowing you to play with weapons?" I walked over to one of the benches and sat down, ignoring his pout.

"I'm not playing with them father! I've gotten really good with a spear, but other weapons are really hard to learn." He sat close to me, leaning against my body, and I brought out some wine for the both of us. He looked at it very dubiously.

"Mother said I shouldn't drink wine until I am King." He wasn't touching his wine, and I realized I probably shouldn't be trying to get him into wine since he actually had the ability to get drunk. I let it dissipate, and brought out some apple juice for him.

"What's this?" He sniffed it and looked suspiciously at me, "It's apple juice boy. There's no alcohol in it." I did enjoy apple juice occasionally, which only I had, but I enjoyed wine more. I watched him take a small sip before greedily gulping it down.

"Woah! This is really good! Does everyone in Uruk drink this?" The wonder in his voice wasn't something I heard often, and I just sat, allowing myself to partake in something I didn't do very often.

"No, no one does. That doesn't really matter right now though. You said you were good with a spear right?" I waited for him to nod, "Good, then let's fight. See just how good you are!" I got up, ignoring the sudden nervous expression he was pasting onto his face.

"Err, I don't know father, I'm definitely not THAT good." He didn't get up, fiddling with his fingers in fear.

"It's not going to be a real fight Babu. Just a test. Besides, a great King wouldn't back down from a challenge, no matter how outclassed. You either engrain yourself in history with glory, or you do it in cowardice. Which would you like?" He finally got up, and walked out into the courtyard. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was with that determined little face.

"Go get your spear from the rack." He nodded at me, and I took out Gae Bolg from my treasury, since I could control its power easier than a regular one.

"Woah! That spear is awesome!" I let him marvel at it for a bit longer before I gestured him to start.

He got into what I assumed was his opening position, aiming the spear head down, and gripping the shaft by the middle. I simply held my spear near the base of the blade. I didn't have to wait long as he came charging at me in a tight zigzag pattern, trying to fake me out. He aimed the base of the shaft to hit me in the face, but I didn't even bother trying to block as he flipped it upside down and tried to spear on of my legs.

I still didn't try to block and simply kicked his foot into the other one, knocking him over, and disrupting his strike, "Your feet are too close together. At any point I could've knocked you on your ass and gutted you. The opening was good though, but too obvious. You made it clear through your eyes where you were really aiming. Again." And so the morning went.

 **Erset La Tari**

"Uhh father, where is this place?" Babumesh gripped my hand tighter, feeling the eerie atmosphere of this mountain range.

"Hmm, don't really know. What I do know is that Sarrum, my pet, cleared out all the big contenders in the forests, so they should be around your level. Good practice for the future." My answer didn't help his anxiety, and I didn't expect it to.

"Are you scared?" The look of anger on his face made me laugh a bit too hard, and he angrily ripped his small hand from mine, "Alright, alright, relax. There's no need to be angry about fear. Fear is a natural response to keep you living. Fear will help you run your kingdom better." I offered my hand back to him, and picked him up onto my shoulders as I jumped onto the branches silently, muffling his yelp with the wind.

I searched throughout the forest for about an hour, looking for good prey, but everything was a bit too strong for Babumesh. Everything was at around 60 or 70 in stats, and had characteristics that would put him at an even bigger disadvantage than he already was. Finally though, I found some beasts that may be a huge challenge to him, but was probable.

"There, see that group at the river?" I pointed out to the bank of the river, putting him down onto the branch so he could see.

"Yeah, the things that look sort of like wolves?" They did look sort of like wolves, and I guess they had stats similar to a stronger wolf.

 **Nameless**

 **Age- 3 years 9 months 21 days**

 **Health- 880/880**

 **Godly Mana- 810/810**

 **Titles-Pack Leader,**

 **Level-10**

 **Race-Crocotta**

 **STR-39**

 **VIT-38**

 **DEX-43**

 **INT-31**

 **WIS-24**

 **CHA-58**

 **LUK-12**

 **Strengths-Speed**

 **Weaknesses-Sight**

 **Thoughts About You-None**

 **Feelings Towards You-None**

 **Description- Nameless is a part of phantasmal species that was born from the horror of wolf attacks that had been afflicted upon travelers. He has poor sight in the daytime, but incredible sight in the night. He is the pack leader of 8 other Crocottas that are only slightly weaker than him.**

They were remarkably similar to wolves due to being based upon them, being light colored, and similar size, but they were weak due to having low mystery. Their age and mystery made them weak, and definitely in the range of what Babumesh could take out with strategy. They were also tired out and bloodied from a previous fight, so this was perfect.

"How many of them are in that group?" I waited for him to finish counting, "Eight." He was scouting out the area around them, not doubting his answer for even a second.

"Wrong. There's nine. You missed the footsteps leading into the bushes, and you don't hear the slight rattling of the bush as it's sniffing around the perimeter of their group." He glanced down at his feet, blushing in embarrassment, "It's alright to be confident in your answer, but it's not alright to only observe what you think is important. Something small might completely blindside you simply because you were too busy looking at the big picture." I pat him on his head, and felt him nod.

"Now, since you have one of them scouting, you only need to deal with eight of them during your primary attack. What's your plan?" From what I was observing with both my eyes and my abilities, all he needed to do was kill the pack leader and the rest would be disorganized, and easier to pick off.

 **30 Minutes Later**

I sat alone on a different branch, waiting for him to start his plan. I had listened and helped with his beginning, but left the rest for him to decide upon. I drew a knee up so I could rest my head on it, and brought out some wine for the wait.

As soon as I heard a slight rattling from the branches, I knew he was about to start. His spear, gleaming bronze, shot out and pierced one of the crocottas directly through the stomach, making it howl in pain, and feebly struggle against it. Babumesh shot out from the branches, and stabbed the closest crocotta through the eye with the dagger I gave him.

Unfortunately for him, neither of those was the alpha of the pack, and that alpha was now fully aware of what was going on. The ashen colored Crocotta howled to the rest of the pack, and the one scouting came rushing out to help. They started taking formation that Babumesh realised he couldn't allow if he wanted to live. He rushed in to stop one of them, yanking his spear from the back of the corpse, and rushed in after it.

Unfortunately the rest of them were in formation, and they rushed in to stop him from killing any more of them. Babumesh was forced to stop his rushed attack, and backflipped away from the jaws of three of them. He slashed one of them through their eyes during his escape, landing a good 5 feet away.

I could tell that the adrenaline was starting to get to him, making him breath and sweat more than was necessary. His grip was getting hard to maintain due to his sweat, and that became dangerous as he parried swipe after swipe, barely keeping the fast wolves at pay. His grip was getting looser and looser, but he was leading them towards something, that I could tell.

He was slowly stepping towards the tree that we started at, where I could see he was almost finished sawing it down. He parried one of their bites, but took a swipe to the side, which would hinder his movements. I ignored his cries of pain with a lot more difficulty than I expected, but it was a good thing to get him used to pain and mistakes early on in this world.

He led them to the tree, stuck his spear into it, and with great effort, managed to basically stab into the group with the tree. He managed to kill 4 of them with that, but he used all his energy to do so. The pack leader was too smart to be killed by what he did, and one of them was lucky enough to survive. It was unfortunate for him that he was unable to win, but at least he was still struggling to fight back.

The battle ended quickly between them, with Babumesh being disarmed due to the sweat and blood messing with his group. I could see the defeat in his eyes, and the general horror one faces when death begins to grip them. It wasn't what I wanted him to take away from this lesson, and I had a feeling his mother wasn't going to be to happy if she found out.

I dismissed my wine, and teleported next to him, chuckling at how he let himself fully fall and rest in relief. I didn't feel like touching the dirty wolves, so I simply reached out with my telekinesis and crushed them into tiny, bloody balls.

"Not the worst plan, but nowhere near the best." He ignored me as he moaned in pain from the multiple scrapes and gashes along his body, and I considered letting him learn pain for a bit more before ultimately deciding to heal him.

" _Haah_ , thanks father." He sounded ashamed, and incredibly disappointed, and I had to admit that it tugged at me a bit, "You did good." My attempt at cheering him up was bad, since I was a bit out of touch when it came to regular social interaction.

"Good? I would of died without you. What kind of King can't even kill some fucking wolves?!" I felt kind of awkward watching tears well up in his eyes, but I pulled him into a hug anyway, ignoring the blood he was getting on me.

"A King can't be measured by his prowess in combat. That is a warrior. A King is based off his intellect and wisdom, his knowledge, how he inspires people, his protection of his realm. There is no King that is the same as another, and just because one King may be superior at fighting, does not mean he is the better King." I wondered if I was like this at the age of 9 in my original life, barring the King shit.

"Gazualum is a great advisor. He's so much better than me. If I can't even be better than a human, how am I supposed to be a better King than you?" I didn't know how to answer that since I had general future knowledge as well as OP powers but I knew one thing that never hurt.

"Just because a man plays a King superbly well, does not mean he would make a good king. Your advisor may have the advantage of experience, but he does not have the blood flowing through you, nor your potential. Trying to live up to me isn't what you should do, nor trying to be better. Your goals should never revolve around a single person, because unless you truly know a person, you'll never know if you are truly better than them or not." Some super wise words and a quote I vaguely remember usually confuses people enough to get them to stop focusing.

"I don't know Zamaranum, does that mean I'll never know if I'm better than him or not?" Ouch, that hurt. I guess the super wise words and quote don't work on little smartasses.

"No, you could go find the exiled King and become great friends with him. Then you'll know." He smiled a little at my joke, as we walked out of the forest, while trying to think of something to cheer him up.

"People say that the son of the person who slaughtered all the people they loved, and the successor of a disgusting man would never be a good person, nor a good King." Well damn, sounded like a lot more difficulty than I had to go through. I guess people would still be a bit salty at what I did, even if they did worship me to a degree.

"There is a darkness in you. In all of us. Beasts we keep chained. Peasants have to keep the chains strong, for if they let the beast loose then society would turn upon them with fiery vengeance. Kings though...well, who is there to turn upon us? So the chains are made of straw, and in my case, there is no chain. It is the curse of kings, that they can become monsters. Whether you allow that curse to take you over is entirely up to you." I let him mull over that as we walked in silence out of the forest.

I knew a way to cheer him up, but my fondness of Ea was warring with my fondness of Babumesh. Finally I decided to do it, and led him over to a giant boulder.

"You remember what I spent five years trying to acquire right?" I waited for his nod, as slow and unfocused as it was, "Wanna try her out?" That snapped him out of his daze.

"Your super cool sword! You'd let me use it?!" He was practically gushing in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'll let you wield Ea for a tiny bit." His excitement was palpable, and I decided to fully draw it out.

I summoned the key form of Ea, going through the whole process of summoning Ea, as the world around us glowed a brilliant scarlet. His grin somehow grew even wider as the hilt of Ea come forth, and he rushed to grab it. Due to my connection to Ea, I could feel her getting ready to destroy him, despite the blood connection.

I covered Ea with a film of telekinetic energy, with her barely allowing it to happen. Babumesh grabbed Ea, but was struggling with the pressure she was admitting, despite me keeping her pressure at the lowest I could. His small hands allowed him to grip her with two hands, and I had to cringe watching him clumsily swing it, struggling with the pressure.

"Okay, you can feel her getting agitated right?" I allowed a tiny bit more pressure to give off that impression before stepping behind him. I brought my hand over his, and told him to wake her up.

"Wake up Ea!" His words didn't really do anything, but she woke up all the same, the pressure pushing him into my chest, making him let out a cry at the pain.

My concern though was on the ground we had hit. I had controlled Eas urge as best as I could, but I could see ash rising from the ground, and not just because it had been obliterated by the power. The problem was, it wasn't going away, and I couldn't will it away. Since it wasn't growing, I decided it didn't matter that much, but I understood what was going on.

I would have to be more careful how I used Ea. Her power was truly dangerous to the world, "So, what do you think?" My question was met with a look of awe as I put Ea back into my gate.

"It's the coolest! How is it so powerful?!" I scoffed, quelling my urge to correct him on how her directed her, "That was only her waking up. That wasn't even a tiny percentage of her power." I took his hand, and began the chain of teleportations that would take us back to Eridu.

 **Eridu**

We arrived back at the courtyard, and I gave him one last hug, "If you ever beat me in a fight using spears, I'll give you one from my treasury." I ignored his look of complete determination, and leaned in to whisper, "Also don't tell your mother what we did." I shared a grin with him and left.

 **Uruk**

Finally, I was back. I loved spending time with the only son I've ever had, but I also like being alone with myself or pretty women. I brought out a cup of wine as I walked towards the gates. I almost choked when I saw name and stats of someone waiting at the front of the gates.

 **Enkidu**

 **Age- 14 years 1 month 16 days**

 **Health- 1,083,820/1,083,820**

 **Mana- 1,024,460/1,024,460**

 **Titles- Divine Clay, Protector of the World, Animal Lover,**

 **Level-73**

 **Race-Divine Construct**

 **STR-7,419**

 **VIT-8,017**

 **DEX-7,296**

 **INT-2,081**

 **WIS-809**

 **CHA-541**

 **LUK-184**

 **Strengths-Adaptable Body**

 **Weaknesses-Experience**

 **Thoughts About You-Arrogant, Needs to be humbled, Lonely**

 **Feelings Towards You-Anticipation, Indignation**

 **Description-** **Enkidu is a divine construct of mud, created by Anu, and Aruru. Given no gender, no soul, no intelligence or wisdom, but given a single task. Enkidu's only reason for life is to humble Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, and bring him back under the control of the gods. Enkidu was made when Gilgamesh was 8 years of age, but ventured the forests for 3 years, creating a connection with the Earth and the animals. Aruru was devastated by the lack of intelligence, and brought Shamhat, the divine harlot, to educate Enkidu on the world through 6 days and 7 nights of sex. During that time, the monstrous form of clay was shed away, and Enkidu took the form of the first human being it had ever seen. After gaining intelligence, Enkidu found Gilgamesh, but found no reason to humble the 11 year old. After watching throughout the years, Enkidu lost the chance to humble Gilgamesh, when he was utterly surpassed in strength. The gods grew aggravated at Enkidu for not doing his job, and Anu and Aruru increased its power so it could do its job.**

I had thought I was simply looking at shamhat wearing dirty white robes for a second before I saw the information. I just wanted to fuck some women and sleep. Was that so hard to ask for?

"Gilgamesh, King of Uruk." It's voice was soft, and so non-threatening that if I didn't see the description, I would've thought it was here to eat and be friends.

"And who might you be?" I was still a bit shook at just how much it looked like Shamhat, and how feminine it looked even with no gender.

"You look no different from when I last saw you, even if it has been 5 years." It completely ignored my question, and I could tell by the gentle smile on its face it was probably on purpose.

"Demigods age slow I guess. Well if you'll excuse me." I really didn't feel like fighting, but I also didn't appreciate being ignored so as I walked to the gate, I made sure to walk right by it.

"Wait." It grabbed me by my bicep, its grip tight enough to hurt a bit, and annoy me, "I came here for a reason, and I can no longer put that off." Its grip got even tighter, and while not doing any damage, it still hurt.

"Oh, and what reason might that be." I doubled my strength, still not even close to it, and grabbed onto its wrist. My Pincer Grip activated, and I completely crushes its wrist, only for my hand to get stuck in the reforming clay. We both glanced down, and it smiled at me. Before I could react to my premonition going off, it punched me straight in the face.

"To show you just how weak you really are." Its voice got harder, but nowhere near as hard as its punch, which sent me almost 200 feet away from the gates.

I stopped my tumbling, the friction lighting up small fires as I stopped. I looked up to find it only to be knocked away even farther from the city. It was a good thing I guess since I didn't want to fuck up my wall, but it was also fucking annoying.

"Okay. That's cut-" Motherfucker. Didn't even let me mock it a bit before it started knocking me around again. I was no longer in any kind of playful mood even if it did no damage to me. I activated my super speed and my wind enhancement, putting me a good bit ahead of it. I activated my Bullet-Time and looked up. Its fist was still incredibly fast, and the look in those grass green eyes were intense.

I didn't bother trying to counter its punch, since it was to close, and simply settled for punching its nose in. Unfortunately for me, its face was hard as fuck, and it barely flinched while I was sent flying once more.

'I thought it was made from fucking clay.' Even with my super strength, I still got jack shit from that punch, barely doing any damage. I was starting to get annoyed with being knocked round, so the next time it came at me I simply activated my immovable ability, took out Qamu, and bashed it in the forehead. It finally showed some sort of pain, especially when I activated its red fire, doubling its damage.

The force of the strike, and the unrelenting defense of Enkidu caused the ground around us to explode. Since I was given a bit of downtime I brought out my armor, equipping it to myself so it could no longer knock me away.

"Equipping armor? Figures that you could not fight me with merely your flesh and your weapons." I knew it was baiting me, I knew that. Unfortunately, my pride had only increased since acquiring Ea, and letting someone question my ability like that was unacceptable.

"Bastard. Needing to attack my pride to have a chance. How low." I was actually getting angry now, but I didn't let my rage hinder my strategy.

I knew that the speed of my shooting weapons wasn't fast enough to hit it yet, but that didn't mean it couldn't be used as a trap. I opened 67 gates, each strategically placed so it would have to dodge towards me, where I had another 20 gates opened. I shot out every weapon in my arsenal, timing the attacks.

Unfortunately, it was useless. All it did was eject weapons from the Earth, clashing with my own, with the result of all of them shattering. Seeing even my precious treasures being treated as trash that could be destroyed by dirt only triggered me farther. I had to take a deep calming breath to control my anger, and decided that as long as it didn't use weapons, it would be useless for me to use them too.

I had to rethink that shortly as he transformed his hand into a butcher sword, almost hitting me with it out of surprise. Unfortunately for it, I was much faster than it, and was toying with it a bit. I also had to rethink that as its legs seemed to double in size, and the next thing I knew I was flying again.

"Motherfucker!"

 **3 Days Later**

Three days of nonstop fucking fighting. If I thought the two minutes we had fought at the start was triggering, I was fucking wrong. I refused to take the fight to a higher level as long as he only used his fucking fists, and shapeshifting ability.

The problem was, I was getting tired. I could feel exhaustion gripping me, making my eyes heavy, and my movements sluggish. Enkidu mirrored that exactly, and it confused me extremely since I was unable to actually become exhausted.

My suspicion only increased when I started feeling pain as well. Whenever I struck him, it felt as though I was striking myself. Then came the sense of defeat, and the slight fear. My anger and ego helped me ignore those, but it fucked with my ability to fight a bit. I really knew something was wrong when I felt embarrassment. Both of our clothes had been destroyed during our fight, and I hadn't felt bothered by it the second day.

I knew something was wrong because I only began to feel embarrassment when its clothes had been destroyed as well. Its body was definitely more female than male, with small, but obvious breasts, much bigger hips to waist ratio, and yet no genitalia. I was unable to feel embarrassed. I had given up that emotion to achieve partial immortality. I knew then that it was Enkidu doing these things, and I seemed to take on what it was feeling, like it was linking us.

" _Haah_. It's been three days you clod of mud. You won't win. Just return back to swamps where you belong." I was honestly struggling to stay awake, the only time I had felt true exhaustion was 5 years ago when it was forced onto me.

"Hmph. Just because you're not getting hurt doesn't mean I'm going to give up!" It seemed pretty defeated, but during our little break, I noticed it seemed to get a second wind, despite my fatigue not lowering. I could feel hope build up in it, and that meant nothing good for me.

It dashed after me, and tried to throw a punch. I had gotten used to its fighting style, rough and wild, and unpredictable. That's why as it tried to grab my arm instead of actually punching, I was able to grab its instead, and headbutted it, sending it flying.

I furrowed my eyebrows at its smile, feeling tense and wrong. My premonition flared, meaning something was going to actually be able to hurt me, alarming me greatly. I twisted my body, trying to dodge something from behind, and got gashed by a dirt sword. Instead of negating the damage, I took it directly to my health.

"W-What?! What have you done to me?!" I knew it wasn't going to answer me, but I was actually wondering how it was doing this shit. My abilities were active, and not negated. So how was it getting through them?

"You'll find out after I put you to sleep." It smiled gently, not even smugly. For some reason that only pissed me off even more.

I scoffed, "Put me to sleep? Even if you can hurt me, you don't have anything strong enough to put me to sleep." I gave it a smug smirk, trying to provoke it into giving up. Unfortunately my charisma was dulled by its divinity, but some of it went through from time to time, with this not being one of those.

"You destroyed so much of this beautiful planet. All these craters, all this land lost due to your anger. This should teach you a lesson in regarding the Earth." I had no idea what it was talking about, but it began to glow gold.

I could feel my premonition beeping like a world was going to hit me. I realized that, that was exactly what was happening. I could feel the connection between it and the Earth, and I somehow knew, that this was going to kill me. Despite my partial immortality, this would kill me.

I could teleport though, and nothing was stopping me from doing that. I waited for it to charge up a bit, taking in golden energy from the destroyed Earth, increasing the strength of the attack by a huge amount. I realized what it was talking about now. I charged my mana into teleportation, and imagined the area behind it.

"Going to run away? Hm, just what I would expect from a cowardly King whom does nothing but spout words." It's voice rang out, almost divine, and I closed my eyes for a second, thinking hard on this. I tried to let my mind outweigh my emotions, but it was impossible. I realized this was a weakness that I would have to work on, but I was in such a state with these forced emotions that I couldn't even be bother to try and think rationally.

"I will kill you. I will fuck your rotting corpse you clay puppet!" I drew out Ea, forgoing presentation, ignoring my hesitance to use Ea on it, "Wake up Ea." My voice was more exhausted than I would like to show, and I was almost knocked back by the pressure Ea was emitting.

"Enuma!/Enuma!" Ea couldn't lose. She was too powerful. I would just demolish it and go to sleep. It would all be over soon. We locked eyes, surrounded by our respective powers. The winds beings generated from our power was disintegrating the ground, forcing us to stand on the air.

"Elish!/Elish!" I used the The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth, pouring all my mana into it. It started sprinting towards the red tornado of energy, becoming cloaked in the golden energy, flying into my attack.

The moment we clashed, everything seemed to start losing color, like the sheer power of our attacks was distorting the light around us. Despite my previous thoughts, we were evenly matched thanks to the boosts it gained from the destroyed Earth. I regretted not using the energy storage of Ea. It would have been such a huge boon, but I had thought Ea above being a mana storage. The sheer power being used by us was disintegrating everything within 300 feet of us.

I could feel Enkidu weakening, and I pushed even harder, briefly overpowering him. I was distracted from the clash when everything around me turned into ash, the mountains, my city, and the sky blackened. I could see molten rock taking place of the ground around us, and I momentarily stopped focusing on the fight. It was a bad time to do that though, as Enkidu only seemed to get stronger from the destruction of Earth.

As I was pushed back, the world seemed to form back once more, seeming as if it had never happened at all. I could vaguely see what looked like Shamhat form back into existence in the distance, watching us fight. But it only worked to my advantage since it got weaker with the damage to Earth being gone.

And so began the cycle. Seven times, the world turned to ash, and seven times, the world was formed back again. We were evenly matched at the moment, but I knew we were both gripped by unimaginable fatigue. My grip had gotten weak on Ea, and my aim was starting to falter. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on for that long, and knew it was being guided by the Earth so he was okay.

I wouldn't be able to overpower it, not with the way things were right now. So I decided to try and end this a different way. I began weakening my stream of energy, letting Enkidu steadily get closer and closer as I saved up my power. I had to grip my right arm with my left to keep it from falling in exhaustion as the pressure of Enkidu's attack was getting more and more powerful.

The moment it got almost to the tip of Ea, I had been forced to my knees, but I didn't feel defeated at all. I had simply stored the mana I hadn't been using into Ea, and let it explode all at once.

" _Raagh!_ " I forced myself off my knees as I forced all my power into Ea, and then everything went white.

I felt myself ragdoll across the ground, flying all over the place. My eyes were too tired to actually open at the moment, but I was still alive, so I didn't lose at least. I knew that this was a draw since we were both falling asleep, and I didn't fight it, ignoring my state of movement as I dozed off.

I would kill it later, when I wasn't so sleepy.

 **And that's a wrap guys. I managed to finish this chapter since I had some time in the mornings, and this was admittedly a bit rushed by me since I am going to be swamped with work soon. Since there isn't much change besides the stats, I'll just post them below and not post it on my , enjoy the chapter.**

 **Name-Gilgamesh**

 **Age 22 years 1 month 16 days**

 **Health- 17,213,395/17,213,395**

 **Godly Mana- 71,483/71,483**

 **Titles-The Gamer, The king of Uruk, Keystone, Rallier, The Golden King, Evil Never Rests, Unresistable, Social Magnet, Undying Strength, Army Killer, Merciful Conqueror, Savior of Children(Low), Words Are Power, Godly Body,**

 **Level-61 (39,550/183,200)**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-2,091(+104, +1,045, +17)=3,257(G)**

 **VIT-921,018(+92,101, +460,509, +12)=1,473,640(*)**

 **DEX-1,103(+109, +551, +21)=1,769(G)**

 **INT-1,092(+109, +546, +6)=1,753(G)**

 **WIS-1,081(+108, +540, +7)=1,736(G)**

 **CHA-1,173(+234, +586, +50, +15)=2,058(G)**

 **LUK-814(+81, +407, +4)=1,306(G)**

 **POINTS-265**

 **MONEY- 2,087,827G, 726,182S, 19,281,302B**

 **Description- Gilgamesh is the demigod son of the Goddess of wild cows, Ninsun, and Lugalbanda, the Priest-King of Uruk who was forced to step down when the Goddess Ninsun proclaimed Gilgamesh as the new King of Uruk. The Keystone between gods and humans. Gilgamesh wishes to conquer the Heavens and Hell, as well as Earth. He is soulbonded to Sarrum. Gilgamesh is the sole owner of Ea, The Sword of Rupture.**

 **Health regen- 736,820% HP per minute= 126,831,737,039 HP per minute, 2,113,862,283 HP per second**

 **Mana regen- 807% MP per minute= 576,868 MP per minute, 9,614 MP per second**

 **Sarrum**

 **Age-6 years 6 months 14 days**

 **Health- 465,340/465,340**

 **Mana- 4,100/4,100**

 **Titles- King of Erset La Tari,**

 **Level- 46**

 **Race- Yali**

 **STR-351(+83)=434**

 **VIT- 253(+46,051)=46,304**

 **DEX-427(+47)=474**

 **INT-129(+51)=180**

 **WIS-141(+50)=191**

 **CHA-301(+58)=359**

 **LUK-89(+40)=129**

 **Strengths- Teeth, Claws, Fur**

 **Weaknesses- Mouth, Internal Body**

 **Thoughts About You- Grateful, Alpha**

 **Feelings Towards You- Happy, Submission**

 **Description- Sarrum is a part of the species Yali, identical to lions. She was born into Erset La Tari, not old enough to gain enough strength to threaten other monsters. She mostly eats fish that live in the river, hiding from other beasts. She has magical fur, claws, and teeth, being amazing resistant to physical and magical damage. She only takes 10% of the damage, making most attacks ineffective. She is soulbonded to King Gilgamesh. After 5 years, she conquered the entirety of Erset La Tari, slaughtering all those that tried to deny her.**


End file.
